The Time of Our Lives
by Year of the dog
Summary: Tohru's sister ran away four years ago. She suddenly comes back from America turining the already screwed up Sohma household even wackier. But whats her connection to the Zodiac? And why is her past a mystery even for her sister? KyoxOc YukixTohru
1. Look whos here

HI Everybody, I'm Meg (obviously the author). This is my first fanfic so, its not gonna be a 10 out of 10 okay.

Now to the story!

The Time of Our Lives

Chap. 1 Look Who's Here

Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggg.

"Ah finally." Uo stretched her arms over her head. "The weekend is here. I feel like beating someone up!" the blonde haired girl shot a look at a boy at the other end of the classroom. The boy had orange hair that looked out of place in the classroom. He had been staring out the window the whole class period. And looked like he wouldn't give a damn about the teachers constant drones.

"Yes Uo chan, but don't get too excited." A black haired girl stepped up beside her. Uo sighed. "I guess your right Hana Jima. So Tohru, why don't we spend the night again. Since it's been so long." She directed her attention to a light brown haired girl beside her.

"That would be wonderful. But I should ask Kyo-kun Yuki-kun and Shigure-san first." The girl smiled up at her. "Ah it's alright. You do a bunch of things for those men. You should be able to do what you want." Uo crossed her arms and sighed. "She's right Tohru. You should be able to have some fun with yourself." Hana Jima placed a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder. "Are you sure?" she played with her thumbs not knowing what to do. "Well whatever happens we'll be over tomorrow. Expect us around four kay." Tohru nodded and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved and walked out.

Uo and Hana Jima smiled and waved back. "You do know it's Kyoko's anniversary tomorrow don't you?" Uo nodded "That's why I want to spend time with her tomorrow. She's gonna need all the comfort she can get." They pair headed for the door. "Wasn't tomorrow also the day that her sister ran off?" "Now that you mention it." Uo placed a finger to her mouth. "It is isn't it? I wonder how Reyna's doing now?"

"So your friends are coming tomorrow?" Yuki Sohma walked down the dirt road to their home along with a smiling Tohru and a clearly pissed Kyo. "Uh huh." "You mean that psychic freak and yankee thug are coming over again?" Tohru nodded. Wham. Yuki hit Kyo over the head with his bag. "The least you could do is be nice." "YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo lunged for him and missed. Yuki continued walking completely ignoring Kyo's constant yelling.

"I hope it's not a problem." Tohru looked over worriedly at him. "Of course its okay Honda-san." Yuki smiled down at her. "Oh thank you Yuki-kun!" The girl jumped up and down in pure delight.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM ME!" "Hmm?" Yuki looked behind him. A girl was running full speed away from a group of men. "Excuse me miss" "Can't talk." The girl rushed past him. "Wait Reyna." the guys whined hot on her heels. "Reyna!" Tohru gasped. "Honda-san are you okay?" Yuki looked down at the girl. She was staring at were they last saw the girl. "No it couldn't be. It's been so long." Tohru looked down at her feet. Her face had turned from extremely happy to depressed in less then two seconds.

"GET A LIFE WOULD DA!" The girls screams could be heard quickly followed by the sounds of a fight. "YIPES SHE'S SNAPPED RUN!" Of the whole group only five managed to get past the three teens. "What was that all about?" Kyo stared at the quickly disappearing running figures in the distance. "So you finally decide to join us." "Shut it girly man!" Kyo was boiling with rage.

"Come back here cowards. You wanted me now you got me!" the girl was screaming at them. "Whoa, wait a minute." Kyo grabbed the collar of her shirt. "OW. Shit what did you do that for?" The girl picked herself up, dusted herself off, then looked up to glare at Kyo. "Jeez what's with the attitude?" Kyo put his hands up in defense. This was the first time any of them had gotten a good look at her. She had red hair that went down to her hips that was decorated with black streaks. A pair of blue cargo pants that had probably seen better days. And a black spaghetti strapped shirt. 

"Reyna? Is it really you?" Tohru stepped up behind the girl. "Yeah why do you give a da….wait how do you know my name. It's usually the boys that know me before I go to class." The girl looked quizzically at Tohru. "Reyna did you already forget me?" Tohru looked at the girl. Her face filled with hurt. "Who are…………Tohru?" The girls eyes widened. "I didn't think, I thought you would be at home." "Reyna it really is you!" Tohru squealed with delight. She wrapped her arms around the newcomer and squeezed. "It's good to see you too sis." "WHAT!" Kyo and Yuki were dumbstruck. "Yes didn't I tell you. This is my sister Reyna." Tohru went from happy to confused to overly delighted. "How, you never told us you had a sister!" Kyo looked from Tohru to Reyna and back to Tohru. "I don't want to sound rude. But Kyo is right for once. I don't recall you ever talking about a sister." Yuki squinted at Reyna. Trying to find similarities in appearance. "I'm kinda a sore spot. Um Tohru could you let go, I kinda can't breathe." "Oh I'm terribly sorry." Tohru let go at once hiding her hands behind her back. "Ah its okay. Like old times eh? Now lets go home. I'm kinda homesick." Reyna gave a goofy smile and scratched the back of her head.

Tohru smiled and nodded. "Of course." Kyo and Yuki sighed. Shigure was gonna get a kick out of this. They all started back down the dirt road. "Um Tohru." "Yes?" Tohru turned around to see Reyna still rooted to the same spot. "Isn't home this way?" She pointed the direct opposite way they were going. "OH. I'm sorry, I forgot to mention. I'm living with Kyo Yuki and Shigure-kun." Reyna's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Your living with fricking guys?" Tohru nodded happily. Reyna glared at the orange and silver haired boys. "I swear if you did anything to her." "Relax Reyna, is it? We didn't do anything to Honda-san." Reyna cooled down a little but was still fuming. "Uh um, why don't we go home now." Tohru said frantically trying to ease the tension between the three. They all turned and nodded, but not before giving one last glare at each other. They walked down the dirt road. Tohru and Yuki in the front glancing back every once in a while to make sure the two sixteen year olds didn't kill each other. And Kyo and Reyna in the back silently whispering threats and glaring daggers at the other. 

Okay this seems like a good place to stop. How did you like it. Please tell me I did the new girl okay. I really do like her, especially since she's almost the polar opposite of Tohru. Except for the fact that she's kind to her friends (Reminds you of our little orange haired friend no).

Okay please review and tell me it's good. It's okay if you have to lie, at least it encourages me to write some more. Thnx for reading

Meg (the author in case you didn't get that down already) 


	2. Sleepovers and secrets

Meg: Okee Dokee. We left off with Reyna figuring out that Tohru lived with three boys right? Yup well then lets start!

Chap. 2 Sleepovers and Secrets

"Hello my precious Tohru kun!" Shigure ran out to great his three housemates. Wham. "Owwwwwww" he ended up on the floor with a five inch bump on his head. "Stay away from her you pervert!" Three screaming bodies stood over him. Each of them looked purely disgusted. "And you live with him?" Reyna pointed to Shigure's limp body. Tohru nodded still smiling.

"We have another high school girl!" Shigure immediately forgot his pain and jumped up to introduce himself. "Hello ma'm I'm Mr. Shigure Sohma. Very pleased to make your acquaintance." He shook her hand violently. "Yeeeeaaahhhhh. Tooohruuuuuu!" Reyna took her hand back and stared at the man in front of her. "Yes Reyna." Tohru appeared by her side. "How in all the hells do you stand this perv." Tohru giggled at your question. "I'm so happy to have you here!" Shigure was acting like a Jr. High kid. "Yeah you and every other boy that sees me."

He shrugged the comment off and pulled the two boys aside. "She doesn't know does she?" "Of course not retard. You think we'd let our secret out again. It's only been a year!" Kyo said in a half scream half whisper. "What secret?" the three boys jumped. Reyna smirked. "It's none of your damn business!" Kyo yelled in her face. BAM. Kyo was sent flying through the window. "Would it kill you to be a little nice to a guest?" Yuki rubbed his knuckles. "Whoa. That's a nice punch you got there." Reyna said. "I think I'm startin to warm up to ya."

"That's wonderful!" Tohru bounced up beside the two teens. "Yuki is Kyo going to be alright?" Her mood suddenly changed from extremely happy to extremely concerned. "Ah the punk'll be fine." Reyna said gesturing to the newly made hole in the window. "What did you say bitch?" Kyo jumped inside fuming. "I said you." She pointed to Kyo. "The punk. Will be alright." "You asked for it." Kyo immediately went into a fighting stance. Reyna followed suit.

"Please don't fight!" Tohru jumped in trying to stop the two clearly pissed teens. "Hmph. I would a whupped his sorry ass anyway." Reyna cracked her knuckles and turned to Tohru. "So where do I sleep?" Tohru beamed "Follow me!" She pulled the new girl up the stairs and to the guest room.

With the boys

"Do you think this'll be okay? I mean she is a girl." Yuki questioned Shigure. "Oh it will be fine. Yuki kun worry's too much." Shigure waved a finger in front of his face. Yuki glared at him. "I know she's Tohru sister. But can we trust her?" Shigure sighed. "There's no pleasing you is there?" "Ah if she finds out just have Hatori erase her memories." Kyo sat alone on the porch. "Well we all know one thing for sure." Shigure snickered. "What?" Kyo and Yuki stared at him readying their fist in case of an incoming perverted remark. "Kyo's new girlfriend sure is cute." Shigure whistled and went back to reading his paper. Yuki looked over to Kyo. His mouth had dropped practically to the floor and his eyes were completely huge. "Does this mean the statement is true?" Yuki smirked at him. "Hell no damn rat! And once I get that damn pervert I'm gonna prove it to ya!" Kyo got up and stormed after Shigure. "Shigure I'd run if I were you." Yuki sat down ignoring the two running idiots.

With the girls

"This is going to be your new room." Tohru smiled as she opened up a door at the end of the hall. The pair stepped in and looked around. The walls were cream colored and the carpet almost matched the color. "Sweet." Reyna dropped her book bag next to the door and flopped down on the bed. "So how'd ya end up livin with boys?" She sat up and motioned for Tohru to sit next to her. The brown haired girl quickly scurried over and plopped down next to her. "It's a very long story." She explained. Bam klank crash. Footsteps could be heard on the stairs. "Come back here you fucking pervert!" "EEEEP." Shigure rushed into the room and hid behind Reyna. "Reyna help me your boyfriends scary!" Reyna twitched. "My what?" she growled.

"There you are you sick freak!" Kyo crashed into the room. "Eeep. Kyo-kyo is scary!" He hid even further behind Reyna. "You want im?" Reyna pulled Shigure out from behind her and pushed him into Kyo. "He's yours." Kyo gave an evil smile to Shigure.

"So what set im off." Reyna and Tohru entered the kitchen. "Something about being your boyfriend." "WHAT. So I did hear right." Reyna turned and headed for the exit mumbling about how a certain orange haired freak wasn't gonna have all the fun.

"So is that really what set him off?" Tohru took a seat next to Yuki. Yuki nodded and took a sip of tea. "So what's Reyna like?" Yuki put down the newspaper and looked down at Tohru. "Well hmm. She's kinda like Kyo." Yuki twitched. "You mean she's a fight obsessed moron." he sighed and returned to his paper.

The three fighters appeared in the doorway. "Yuki kun Tohru kun. Please don't let Kyo and his friend hurt me!" "Too late for that." Yuki said never taking his eyes off the paper. "Friend?" Reyna looked curiously at Shigure. "I'm only here because Ane ue." She pointed to Tohru. "Tohru you have a sister!" Shigure jumped up and down. "Why didn't you tell us!" "Kyo shut him up. He's getting that look again." Wham. "Owwwwww. Kyo's mean!" "Shut up damn pervert!" Kyo yelled swinging the frying pan everywhere. "You can put that down now. You're gonna kill someone." Reyna grabbed the frying pan. "Thank you so much. You're my savoir." Shigure hugged her arm. "On second thought." She twisted out of his grip and walked over to the table. "Carry on."

She sat down between Yuki and Tohru. "So how are the girls?" Reyna placed her arm on the table and leaned on it. "OH. That reminds me." Tohru jumped up and walked over to Shigure.  
"So has is she still as clumsy as ever. Or is she level headed now." Yuki shook his head "Still clumsy." Reyna laughed. "That's good." Yuki looked over startled. "Your happy your sisters clumsy?" "Kinda dumb isn't it." Reyna scratched the back of her head. "But you know its kinda nice to see her so happy." Yuki smiled down at her. 'If only my brother were like her'

Tohru came scurrying back. "They can come!" "Hmm?" Reyna stared up at her like she had just grown another head. "Arisa and Hana chan can come!" "They what?" Reyna jumped up. "They're coming." "Tomorrow." Tohru looked up at her happily. "Tomorrow?" Reyna was dumbstruck.

"OI. Whats wrong with ya?" Kyo appeared in the doorway still holding the frying pan. "Shut-up moron!" Reyna charged at him. "Whoa." Kyo dodged her. "Geez. If ya wanna fight then that's fine with me." He dropped the frying pan and once again resumed a fighting stance. Reyna smirked. "Just don't cry when you lose."

Shigure sighed from the other room. "Must my house always suffer?" He moped off to the phone preparing for the worst.

Ding Dong. "I'll get it!" Tohru jumped up from the table. Reyna slurped her soup. "Would ya quit it!" Kyo was starting to get annoyed. "I only do it because it makes you act like this." Reyna smirked then went back to her soup. "Ahhh." she set her bowl down. "If only I were able to enjoy Ane ue's cooking more often. Yuki smiled at her. "You really treasure your relationship don't you?" She nodded. "Yea I guess I do."

"Their here!" Tohru bounced into the room followed by two other girls. Reyna smiled as they walked in. "Well look who decided to finally pay a visit." "Reyna?" Arisa stared down at the red head. "The one and only." "It's good to see you." Hana chan walked over to her. "You too Saki." "What's it been, four years." "FOUR YEARS!" Kyo and Yuki shot up staring at her in shock. "What?" Reyna looked curiously at the two. "Nothing." they both sat down their faces burning.

Later that night in the living room

"So what do you guys want to do?" Reyna leaned back on her hands. It was only nine o'clock and they were already bored. "We could play Dai hin min again." Tohru suggested. "Nah Reyna already whupped us all twice. Arisa laid back using her hands as a pillow. "A battle." Reyna asked really not interested. "No. Yuki already killed us all." Kyo glared at the silver haired boy sitting across from him. "How about Truth or Dare." "Huh?" Everyone that could have cared less five minuets ago now suddenly seemed really interested. Hana Jima smiled. "I believe that's how we got everyone's secrets out when we were nine." "That's right." Reyna scooted up closer to everyone. "Me first me first!" She studied the group of misfits in front of her. "Um lets see. Tohru. Truth or dare." "Uh, t truth." Tohru looked tense. "Okay hmmm." Reyna started to think. "Ah hah. Tohru who do you have a crush on. And you only have to tell one of us." She immediately pointed to Hana chan who nodded in return and followed the brown haired girl to the kitchen. A few minuets later they came back in. Tohru looking like a tomato. "Yuki. Truth or Dare." Tohru pointed to the boy next to her.

They played for about three hours before the dares started getting out of hand. "Reyna. Truth or Dare?" Arisa smiled triumphantly. "Dare." Reyna smirked. She knew all of Arisa's tricks and how to get out of them. "I dare you to make out with orangey." "WHAT?" Kyo and Reyna tackled her to the ground. "It's a dare Ray ya need to do it. Her eyes were on fire. Tohru looked at her in surprise. "Reyna do you like Kyo?" Reyna shook her head. "Fine but we go to a different room!" Arisa nodded. "Okay but you have to take someone with you so you don't weasel out of this one." Reyna glared at her. "One of these days." Arisa laughed. "Yeah yeah save your little threat. Who ya gonna take?" Kyo was fuming in the corner now. "Get over it will ya. This isn't exactly my idea of a nice night either." she snarled at him. "Shut-up will ya!" "Hana chan." She nodded and stood up. The three of you walked into the kitchen. "Okay Hana chan. Please just tell them we did it okay." Reyna got on her knees. "I'm begging you." "Interesting place you chose to sit." Kyo walked up to you. "It suits you you know that." He smirked. "Yeah and you belong in a barn." she growled and stood up. "I can't do that Reyna. It's a dare." she sighed. 'Maybe I should of picked Ane ue? This was all Arisa's fault ever since Yuki dared you to tell who you had a crush on.'

Flashback

"I pick Arisa." Reyna stood up and dragged Arisa into the kitchen. "Okay if you tell anyone I swear." "I get it I get it." Arisa put her hands up in front of her. "Don't spazz out on me." She sighed. If she was going to get this over with now would be the time. "Okay Reyna leaned closer to Arisa's ear. "I really don't like like anyone yet. But if I had to say who I'd go out with now it'd be Kyo." Arisa stared at you. "You're serious?" Reyna turned bright red. "That's only if I had to!" Arisa had to use everything to hold back the tremendous urge to laugh that she was feeling right now. "I can't believe it. Orangey? Of all people I thought you'd go for prince charming." "Shut-up and just forget I ever told you!" Reyna threw her arms up and stalked out of the room. "This is rich." Arisa followed after her still holding back her laughter.

Flashback end

Ever since then she had been trying to get them together. "Then we better get this over with." She walked slowly over to Kyo. "Yeah I guess we better." "But if you laugh I swear" both of them threatened Hana chan at the same time. She smiled. "I'm not even here." They both sighed then looked back at each other. Tonight was going to be longer then expected. 

In the living room

"Uo chan, do you think that's a good idea?" Tohru kept shifting her view from the kitchen doors to the blonde haired girl in front of her. "Ah they'll be fine. Unless of course the other guy that lives here. Shigure is it? Walks in on them." Tohru gasped. "But I'm sure he wouldn't." "Honda san. Knowing him, he's spying on them right now."

Back in the Kitchen

Reyna squeezed her eyes shut. Hoping no praying he was doing the same thing. Kyo moved closer not knowing what to do. It's only a dare. It's only a dare. He kept repeating this to himself. Your both only doing this because it's a dare. They both inched forward not knowing how to start. This was technically both of their first kiss. Reyna squeezed her eyes shut even more. Her face was slowly becoming a deep crimson color.

"KYO KUN!" BAM. Both of their eyes shot open. "What the hell?" They both ran out of the room leaving a very startled Hana Jima san.

"Who pant the pant hell pant." Reyna leaned against the wall. "Damn it!" Kyo turned around and ran back into the kitchen. "What's eating him." She finally recovered and stood strait up. "You were alone with Kyo kun?" "Hmm?" Reyna turned around to see a brown haired girl. She looked around 16 give or take a year. "Who are" Wham. The girl punched her sending her flying across the room. "How dare you do something to my Kyo kun!" She ran at Reyna again. She dodged and ran outside.

Got to find someplace to hide. She ran into the forest not finding anywhere else to go. "Let me at her. She did something to my Kyo kun!" She could hear the girls raging screams. "Who does she think she is?" Reyna turned and walked back to the edge of the forest. "Kagura please. She didn't do anything to Kyo." Reyna froze. Yuki? Did they know this psycho chic? Warily she walked back out of the forest. "There she is!" Kagura tore away from the mass of hands clinging to her. But this time Reyna was ready. She dodged the incoming punch and knocked the girls feet out from under her. "Oomph." Kagura landed with a loud thud. "Now little girl I suggest you leave me alone." Reyna pinned her to the ground. The girl sniffed. "What does sniff he see in you sniff that he doesn't see in me sniff?" "Nothing moron! It was a dare." Reyna let her go and stormed off into the house. "Sniff really?" Kagura slowly got up. "So they aren't together?" Everyone shook their heads. "At least not yet." Arisa smiled as she walked back to the house. "They really have feelings for each other. Tohru cocked her head. "I don't know. But when Yuki dared her to tell me who she licked. She said Orangey." Tohru looked shocked.

"She said me?" Kyo listened intently to the conversation below him. "She really said me? But I thought she hated me." He leaned back and stared up at the stars. Was she lying to get them off her case. Or did she mean it. Can she really like a monster?

Meg Yes I'm gonna leave you here. I was nice this time though and typed a lot. So be happy. Oh and keep reviewing, I only got 1 last time (even though I only posted the first chap. yesterday he he). I want your opinion on the story. Do you like it do you hate it. Is it hard to understand! Thank you. Oh and if you want a story dedicated to you just tell me and I'll be more than happy to put it in the parts where I just continue to ramble on and on. Now please review. Bye 


	3. New students and rabbits

Sorry It kinda took a little longer to write than expected (Please dont hurt me!). But without further ado (drum roll starts)...

Chap. 3 New students and rabbits

Monday

"Class I'd like you to meet a new student." The class turned their attention to the teacher. They would find out what the newbie was like place them then anyone who didn't belong with their type would completely ignore them unless further notice. "She should be here any minuet now." Mr. Kimmoto drummed his fingers on the oak wood desk. Slam. A panting girl huffed into the room. She had red hair with black streaks. "What the hell?" Kyo jumped up. The girl looked up at him and smirked. "Nice to see you too." He glared at her. "What are you doing sneaking in here?" Kyo wasn't angry he was downright furious. Wasn't it enough that she was living with them now? "Ask him." She pointed to the door. Click. The door opened as if by command and in stepped a man with black hair that reached his shoulders. "Reyna are those boys out there your friends?" Shigure stepped up next to her. "Oh hello Kyo." He smiled merrily and waved over to Kyo. Kyo ignored him and continued glaring at the panting girl standing next to him. "If you ask them." Reyna mumbled then turned to the teacher. "Well now that everyone seems to know me and my so called friend." she glared at Kyo who was still standing up fuming. "Where do I sit?" Mr. Kimmoto came out of his trance. "Oh yes right next to Mr. Sohma." He pointed to Kyo. Everyone in the rooms mouth instantly dropped.

"Lucky. You get to sit next to the hottie." A boy nudged Kyo pointing to Reyna. "Yeah I wish." "You wish what?" Reyna sat down next to Kyo looking around at all the glares from the girls and the stares from the guys. "What's got them?" She pointed to the group of girls in the back. "Yeah you might wanta stay away from them." Kyo quickly turned away from her. Oookayy. She leaned down and rummaged through her bag. "Hmm?" Kyo leaned over her desk. "Why the sudden interest eh?" Reyna looked down at him. "According to Saturday night. You didn't want a thing to do with me." Reyna smiled. "Or was that all just an act." "What did you two do on Saturday?" "Huh?" Reyna and Kyo stared at the boy in front of them. "Back off Mark, it's none of your business." Kyo growled. "When it involves a hot girl then yes." He snapped to Kyo then directed his attention to Reyna. "So what are you doing this Friday?" Reyna narrowed her eyes. "YOUCH." Mark landed face first on the floor. "Jealous aren't we?" Reyna got up and looked Kyo strait in the eye. "I mean to hit him that hard." she smirked. Everyone forgot what they were doing and was now staring at the two figures that were standing up. Except for the teacher and Shigure who had long left to talk about Reyna's education. "Oh really. Now who's the one that said you'd date me if you had to choose." Kyo smiled down at the surprised girl. "She told you?" Kyo shook his head. "She told everyone else and I just happened to hear." Reyna fumed. "Yeah but you were the one closing the gap the fastest on the last dare!" "NO I WASN'T" Kyo screamed in her face. "Yeah you were you know you wanted to do it. To bad Kagura ruined your precious moment!" "That's it." Kyo lunged and Reyna dodged. "You're getting slow you know that." Kyo kept throwing punches and Reyna kept dodging and vice versa. "After a few minuets the class was in shambles. "Man can't you do better than that. And to think you're a fighter." Kyo taunted. "You don't even know what it's like to be a fighter moron!" "I hope you know I know a lot more than you." Reyna punched him in the gut. Kyo kicked her in thighs. "Your sister can fight better than you." Kyo dodged another kick. "My sister wouldn't fight if her life depended on it!" They kept fighting and taunting each other until they came to the window sill.

Reyna backed up barley blocking another kick to the stomach. She felt the cool of the plastic on her back. Damn it. She took a quick look over her shoulder. "Wonderful." Click. "Reyna, Kyo." "Huh?" They both looked at the door. Yuki and Tohru were staring strait at them. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Reyna looked over to the back of them room. The group of girls were glaring Tohru. She looked back at the two in the doorway, then once again to the group of girls. "OH I get it." "What are you babbling on about now?" Kyo turned around to her. "There a Sohma fan club!" She pointed to the girls. "You just figured that out!" Kyo stormed over to his desk. "Why do I even try?" "Cause if you don't I'll get really mad and kick your sorry ass." Reyna sat down beside him. Click. Mr. Kimmoto and Shigure entered the room. "Oh Yuki kun! Tohru kun! I didn't know you two were here!" Wham. Shigure ended up on the floor again. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU PERVERT!" Once again, Yuki Kyo and Reyna were standing over Shigure's limp body screaming their lungs out. "What did I do this time." He cried crawling over to Tohru. "You know your constant whining is really start to get on my nerves." Reyna squatted down and grinned evilly at him. "Tohru your sisters being mean to me!" He got up and hid behind Tohru. "Oh. Shigure san, Reyna wouldn't really hurt you." Tohru tried comforting him. "Ah as long as you keep you and your perverted mind away from my Ane ue you'll be fine." Reyna walked back to her desk. "That's got to be the only thing good about her." "What?" Yuki looked curiously at Kyo. "Keeping that freak at bay." Kyo followed Reyna back to the side of the room and sat down next to her. "I'm so sorry Mr. Sohma. I have no idea what came over my students!" Mr. Kimmoto led Shigure out of the room. "Good day sir!" He turned back to the class. "You three." He pointed to Yuki Kyo and Reyna. "Will serve after school detention. And Ms. Honda." He directed his attention to only Reyna. "I hope you set a better example through the rest of the year." Reyna nodded and yawned at the same time. Less than thirteen minuets of this guys ramblings had bored her t to death. And she would have to sit through this all year! Quietly she pulled out a piece of paper and started to sketch. For some reason she thought of the zodiac.

Bbbbbbrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggg "YAWN." Reyna stretched her arms over her head. Man class was boring. What was last period? She looked down at her schedule. To have it ripped out of her grasp five seconds later. "Well well well. Look what we have here." Misami smiled down at her. "Another Honda. Ugh. And I thought one was enough. Reyna wrinkled her nose. "I thought I smelt something bad. But I must of mistaken it for you." Misami glared daggers at her. "Hmph. Well it looks like manners really don't run in the family. But because I can't stand your presence I'll make it short." Reyna shrugged. It didn't matter to her if she missed class. "If you ever touch the gracious Yuki. Or any of his relatives I swear you'll be hearing from us." She dropped the schedule and hastily walked out of the classroom. "Well its nice to know I'm welcomed here." Reyna sneered and walked out. Headed for the Gym.

"Perfect. Just perfect." Reyna stood side by side with Uo, Hana Jima, and Tohru. "The gyms completely free and we get stuck out here freezing our asses off!" Reyna was throwing a fit. "Trust me kid. It could be worse." Arisa hugged herself so hard it was hard to tell where her stomach ended and her arms began. "Like how?" Reyna sneered. In no mood at all to continue a fight with. "We could get stuck running with the boys." "Actually Arisa chan. We are running with the boys. Weren't you listing?" Tohru smiled at the frozen girls. Hana Jima just stared at the track. "What's wrong with you Saki?" Reyna walked up next to her and stared at the track. "It's just." She turned to Reyna. "Your waves have changed since you've been gone. It's almost like their unhuman now." There was a long pause. "Unhuman?" Tohru looked puzzled at her. "They almost seem like the Sohma's now." Hana chan looked quizzically at her. Studying her very carefully. "Heh heh. Oh look I think we're starting soon." Reyna scurried over to the starting line. Mumbling about how things had changed from okay to just plain creepy. "Is she going to be okay?" Tohru watched as her younger sister placed herself in line to run. "She'll be fine. Its her acting skills that I'm worried about." "Acting skills?" Arisa nodded. "Reyna always was a good actor. Until she was doing it in real life. Then you could tell right away that she was lying." Hana chan stood next to her nodding. "Her thoughts are in chaos. She's remembering things that she doesn't want to." Hana looked back at Tohru. "If it gives you any clues. I could hear some of her memory's. One of them included the name of……" Tohru stared intently at the black haired girl. "Akito." Hana Jima finished then walked after Reyna to the starting line. "Akito eh? Boyfriend maybe?' Arisa joined the two girls at the starting line. "No. Enemy." Tohru whispered more to herself then anyone else and slowly followed the rest of the girls.

"I pity you. Having to be this monster." A little black haired boy walked over to a little girl. Her hair was a deep crimson red. Like my hair before I dyed it. Reyna stroked her long locks. The little boy lifted the girls chin. Fresh tear trailed lined her face. "I'll make the pain go away. I'll always be there for you." The boy smiled lovingly at the girl. "Out of all the others. You're my favorite. This is our little secret kay." The girl nodded wiping her tear stained face with her knuckles. He kissed the top of her head. "That's a good girl. It'll all be over soon. But you will need to always wear this." He placed his hand in hers then removed it. She held her palm up to her face. In it was a light blue choker. Reyna gasped and her hand shot to her neck. Fingering the piece of string wrapped around her neck. "If you don't wear that. You will be exposed as a monster. No one will want to be with you." She nodded slowly then gave him a toothy grin. "Thanks Akito sama!" She hugged him. "Your welcome Kiri. But you can't tell anyone of this meeting. Especially Kyo." She girl nodded then skipped merrily out the paper door. The boy smiled. "Kyo. You will soon hold the burden of the cat." He turned and walked to the other side of the room.

Reyna shook her head. It had been awhile since she had that dream. It did occasionally give her bad headaches that left her grouchy for days. And worse yet. It felt like she had a part in all of this. A big part. And what about Kyo?" She twisted her head around a little to see him. He was already looking at her. Their eyes met for a second then broke away. "What you want a race?" He snarled then made his way over to her. "Why not you'll lose." Reyna placed her hands on her hips and stared up at him. "You said the same thing about the fight." He smirked and crossed his arms. She scowled "You pushed me against a window!" TWEET. "What?" They looked around to see people running left and right. "Hey lovebirds. He blew the whistle!" Arisa was howling with laughter as she ran ahead. "Shit!" Kyo and Reyna ran as fast as they could to catch up with the others.

Voom. "Huh?" Kyo and Reyna zoomed past everyone. "Tohru is you sister for real?" Arisa gradually slowed down so Tohru could keep up. "She's a really fast runner." Tohru laughed and ran a little faster. "Oh really. Didn't notice it." Arisa's voice was dripping in sarcasm. "Hey. She's beating orangey!" Arisa pointed to two blurred figures about a mile ahead of everyone else. "Wow. Your right." Tohru smiled. She couldn't believe it. Four years and Reyna had come back. But she didn't know about mom yet. How would she take the news? That mom was dead.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Tarin raced through the door to the library. Yuki sat alone researching for the class trip. "Yes?" He looked up from the documents he held in his hand. "Your cousin and the new girl are going about eighty miles per hour! The teachers want you to stop them. Their afraid that their gonna have a heat stroke!" He was panting hard by the time he was finished. Yuki nodded and got up. He walked over to the door. "By the way Tarin. When you say new girl. Who do you mean?" Tarin looked up puzzled. "You know the really hot one. That hangs around with you guys." "WHAT!" Yuki froze. "Their doing this again? I swear their gonna kill each other before they turn twenty." He stormed out followed by a very confused Tarin.

"I'm beating you!" "Other way around numbskull!" Reyna and Kyo ran as hard as they could. Lucky me I get stuck with hot head. Reyna sighed and continued running. Lucky me I get stuck with an airhead. Kyo sighed and ran faster. Tug. Trip. WHABAM. "What the hell?" Kyo and Reyna lay sprawled on the hard concrete. "Well at least you stopped." A black and white haired boy stood up followed by a blonde and "Yuki?" Reyna pulled herself up and stared at him. "Who the hell are these kids!" She pointed to the two others boys beside him. "Oh yes. This is Haru." He pointed to the tall boy with the weird hair. "And Momiji." He moved his finger to the littler one. "What the hell are you two doing here!" Kyo stood beside her. "Kyo." Haru walked up to Reyna. "Is this your girlfriend?" "WHAT?" "EH?" Kyo looked furious and Reyna just looked well confused. Since when did hating someone look like they liked them? "Kyo's got a girlfriend. Kyo's got a girlfriend." Momiji jumped up and down. A huge smile painted on his face. "I do not runt!" Kyo hit him over the head. "Wahhhhhhhhhh. Kyo hit me." Momiji sat on the ground crying. "Hey kid." Reyna sat down beside him. "Would ya stop crying if I gave you this?" She dug in her pocket and emerged with a lollipop. "Yah!" Momiji took it and smiled once again. "Do you know about the curse?" He stared questionably at her. "The wha?" Reyna stared at him. Curse what curse? "Then I can hug you!" He obviously took that as a yes. "Momiji NO!" Kyo and Yuki lunged for him. Too late. POOF. "What the fucking hell!" Reyna stared at the yellow bunny in front of her. She sat there stunned. "He…HE'S A RABBIT!" "Ugh. We should get out of the way." Yuki picked up the rabbit and Momiji's clothes. "Kyo grab Reyna. Haru get Tohru." Yuki walked off the path and into a nearby forest. "Ordering me around." Kyo grabbed Reyna's arm and pulled her into the forest.

"Hatsuharu san?" Tohru stopped running. "What a minuet aren't you supposed to be in class?" Arisa stared at the Sohma. "Tohru Yuki wants you." "Huh?" Tohru flushed as Haru pulled her aside. "It's involves your sister and a certain rabbit." "Hey. If it involves both of the Hondas it involves me." Airsa butted in. "I'm sorry Uo chan, but um." Tohru didn't know what to do. "It involves a member of the Sohma family." Haru said and pulled the startled girl after him. "I'll be back." Tohru called out to Arisa. She waved not knowing what was going on or how to react. "I swear that family just keeps getting weirder and weirder." She mumbled as she walked back to the school.

"Of all the stupid things to do, you had to go and do the stupidest of them!" Kyo was raging knocking down tree after tree. "I'm sorry. Its just Tohru knows, so I thought her Imoto chan would too." Momiji sniffed. "It's alright its not your fault." Tohru handed him a handkerchief. He smiled up at her. "I know you didn't mean it. But could you at least listen next time we try to tell you something." Yuki massaged his forehead. "By the way where are those two?" Kyo stopped his destruction of the trees and joined the group. "Haru's still trying to tell Reyna about the curse." Momiji leaned on Tohru's shoulder. "What. He's still trying?" Everyone nodded. "CRAP!" Kyo froze. "What is it now stupid cat?" Yuki was getting really really annoyed. "Knowing her she'll do something idiotic. That'll send out black Haru." "CHILL DUDE!" Reyna rushed through the clearing. Followed closely by an extremely mad Haru. "COME BACK HERE BITCH! YOUR GONNA WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" Kyo and Yuki each grabbed a shoulder. This sent Haru flying backwards into a tree. "Is he gone?" Reyna came out from behind a tree. Everyone nodded. "I'm exhausted." Haru got up and walked over to Yuki. "EEEEP!" Reyna coward behind her sister. "Hey wait a minuet." Kyo pulled her out from behind Tohru. "How come your never like that to me? And I'm stronger than him." Reyna stuck her tongue out. Tohru walked over to the rest of the group. Leaving the two to bicker in peace "Why do they have to fight?" Yuki sighed "I guess that's just how they are." Tohru gave a soft smile at the two in the background. Momiji piped up "How was your sister when you were younger?" "Hmmm." Tohru went into thought mode. "Lets see. She was chased by all the boys that wanted to date her. So that's where she learned to fight. But she was really sweet to all the girls." "So she's the same as she was back then?" "Pretty much." Tohru smiled. Everyone anime falled. "We have to tell Shigure about this." Yuki sighed. "Oh but Yuki. Wont Shigure tell Akito and then Akito'll want to see Reyna kun." Momiji whined. "Yeah but he has to know." "Who'll want to see me?" Reyna walked up to the rest of the group. Kyo glared at Yuki. "Your not serious are you?" Yuki nodded his head. "We have to." Kyo opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by the bell. "Class is over, we should go home now." Haru walked out of the woods. Everyone else nodded and followed. Glad that the day was finally over.

Okay to clear some things up. I uh kinda forgott to tell all you peaples what a certain word means. Ane ue means older sister, if you didnt figure that out yet. Baka means idiot (theres no way I'm gonna forget about using that word) and Imoto chan is little sister. Thnx for reading. And tell me what you think. So far I've got a grand total of 1 reviews and I'm hoping for at least 15. Thnx again. Oh and next time its Valentines Day (evil laugh). Let the torture begine (still laughing evily).

Meg


	4. The stars tell stories

HE he. I'm baaaaack! Okay this chapters gonna have a lot more romance in it than the others. Because hey its Valentines day (in the story duh) so there has to be. If you read the other chapters you'd probably know what I'm talking about. So if you didn't what are you waiting for, go read them! Okay now to the story! 

/this means thoughts/

Chap. 4 The stars tell stories

"NOOOOOO! I don't wanna go to school!" Kyo pulled Reyna out the door and halfway down the dirt road. "I don't want to either okay! At least you don't have to worry about being hugged!" Kyo continued to pull her. It had been three weeks and four days since the disastrous day when Reyna first showed up at school. Since then different things had happened. Kyo and Reyna had become what some people call friends They didn't bicker as much as usual and sometimes had even pulled pranks on Shigure together. Tohru had started showing special attention to Yuki. And Yuki to Tohru. Momiji visited regularly and even introduced some new members to Reyna. And lets not forget about Haru. He had suddenly became overprotective of Reyna. And even showed a little jealousy of Kyo from time to time.

Reyna pouted. "This is the scariest day of the year for me! Why do I have to go to school?" She whined trying to wiggle out of Kyo's grasp. He in turn tightened his grip and pulled harder "As long as we show up for one class we'll be okay. Then we can skip the rest of the day." Reyna sighed and nodded. "If you insist." She reluctantly gave up and let herself be led to the front doors. When they walked in all eyes averted to the two. "What?" they shouted at jealous passerby. They looked down at their wrist. "Um uh." They blushed, their whole faces going a very dark crimson color. Kyo was still holding Reyna's wrist and Reyna clutched at Kyo's fingers. "It's not what you think honestly!" Both of their arms flew in front of their bodies. "Man how'd you get the hot one?" A boy nudged his shoulder. "What the hell are you talking about. We're just friends!" Kyo pushed him away. "You will be hearing from us Honda. Mark my words your going to regret the day you started dating the princes cousin." A Sohma fan club member brushed past Reyna. "We're not going out!" she threw her hands up in defeat. "I'll see ya in class." With a wave she disappeared into the mob of people. "See ya." Kyo quickly turned and headed for his locker.

"Is it really true. Are you going out with Kyo kun?" Tohru met up with her sister and walked to class. "That's about as true as you and Yuki never getting together." Reyna slung her bag over her shoulder and started humming. "What do you mean me and Yuki kun never getting together?" asked an overly startled Tohru. "Ah come on. Do you honestly think we didn't know? You two have been awfully close the past week." "So have you and Kyo!" Tohru blushed. Reyna yawned then looked over at her older sister. "It's perfectly clear that you and prince charming have feelings for each other. Even Kyo noticed and he's about as dense as they come." "Did you just call me dense!" Kyo stood waiting at the intersection of the hall. "So what if I did?" Reyna playfully punched his shoulder. Tohru giggled. "You guys are funny sometimes." Reyna blushed "Um. Oh look it's the others." She pointed in front of them. Arisa and Yuki stood at the entrance to the classroom. "Hey guys. Where's Hana chan?" Tohru bounded up to them leaving Kyo and Reyna behind. "She's on a vacation with her folks." Arisa smiled. "So how's the two lovebirds?" she snickered. "Oh their actually doing well they haven't had a real fight in five days." Tohru smiled broadly. She was proud of her sister. Yuki smiled down at her. "Hmm. Looks like we got a soap opera on our hands." Arisa laughed and walked into the room. "Uo chan what did you say?" Tohru walked in after her. Yuki right at her heels.

"Well class just because today is Valentines day doesn't mean that you don't have to work." Mr. Kimmoto stated. He pointed his ruler at Reyna and Kyo. "And today Miss Honda, Mr. Sohma. We'll have none of your silly interruptions. Or it'll be after school for both of you!" Reyna and Kyo smiled. "Of course not sir." Reyna replied sweetly. Mr. Kimmoto nodded sternly and turned around. "So what did you get today?" Reyna leaned towards Kyo's desk and whispered. "The usual. Chocolates, cards. Girls frolicking to ask if I'll go out with them." Kyo sighed. "How bout you?" "Same here." Reyna began to doodle. "What cha drawing?" Kyo leaned over more to see better. "Oh. I started drawing stuff about the zodiac last week. I'm just finishing it." She moved her arm off the desk to let him see better. "That's pretty good." He finished looking at it and leaned on his arm. "The usual place?" Reyna nodded "Yup." The rest of the class was spent planning how to sneak out.

Reyna walked onto the roof. "That was close." She sighed and walked over to the edge. Exhausted from hiding from admirers. "Glad ya made it." Kyo motioned for her to sit beside him. She did as she was told. "I cant believe we both love the roof." She laid back using her hands as a pillow. "That was kinda weird. How we found out I mean."

Flashback

"What are you doing up here?" Kyo stormed over to the red haired girl. "I have as much right being here as you do!" She pointed out. "Hmph." He sat down. "Why are you here anyway?" Reyna was caught off guard. "Huh?" "You heard me." Kyo replied smugly. "I guess I just feel comfortable up here." She leaned back using her arms for support. "Really?" He stared at her. She nodded. "You?" "I guess the same reason." He laid back and stared at the night sky.

End Flashback

She laughed. "You should have seen your face when you walked on." "Yeah yeah." He crossed his arms. "Haru hasn't been given you any trouble lately has he?" She shook her head. "Haru wouldn't give me any trouble. You know that. And I think he likes me." She got up and rested her head on his shoulder. /That's what scares me/ He sighed. "Kagura isn't coming today is she?" Reyna pouted. Her first experience with the girl wasn't the greatest. She had found both of them on the roof sleeping. It wasn't that bad until she found out that Reyna had curled up close to Kyo and Kyo's arm had been wrapped around her waist tightly. But loose enough so he wouldn't transform. It had been an all out brawl between Kagura and Reyna after that. Kagura throwing a tantrum that Reyna had forced herself on my Kyo kun. And Reyna yelling at the top of her lungs for Kagura to cool her jets and that Kyo and her didn't do anything. Reyna hated the older girl ever since. "Oh crap!" Kyo shot up. "Yipes!" Reyna no longer leaning on anything fell into his lap. She looked up at him. He looked down at her. "Um; sorry." She got up blushing like a madman. "It's alright." Kyo rubbed his face trying to get rid of the blush that was threatening to come. "What was that about?" Reyna was trying to hide her embarrassment. /Were we really just that close/ She shivered remembering the feeling. His body felt warm were she had landed. "Kagura's definitely going to show up tonight. She double dated us last year. So lets run away for today." "Run away?" Reyna went an even deeper red. "Yeah you know go somewhere until its safe. Kagura will catch us if we go home. And half your fan club ell probably follow you there too." "Oh." She went from crimson to pink. Kyo got up and offered her a hand. "Sure. Your fan club's gonna rip me limb from limb for this but, the hell with them." She took his hand and let him pull her up. "By the way. How do you expect us to get out of here?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Last time we tried to sneak out we got detention for a week." She said matter of factly. He smiled. "My dear Reyna. Your not afraid of heights are you." "Why are you acting like a gentleman all of a sudden? And no I'm not." He held out his hand to her. "Then let us take our leave." She smiled suddenly getting it. "Yes mousier lets." She curtsied and took his hand graciously. They smiled at each other and braced themselves. "1." "2." They paused then at one time shouted "3!" and jumped off the four story building.

Haru's and Momiji's class

The class had been broken into groups, and to avoid certain chaotic encounters Momiji and Haru had ended up in a group of only the two of them. "Momiji could you please pay attention." Haru massaged his forehead. "But Haru Reyna told me she was getting chocolate for me today. I want to go see her after class." Momiji whined. "Yes I know. But that's after class. This is now." Haru pushed the piece of paper closer to the blonde boys chest. Momiji sighed and picked it up. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Momiji what is it now?" Haru was exhausted. "Is that Reyna and Kyo?" He pointed out the window. "What!" Haru raced to the window and looked around franticly. Sure enough there was Reyna and his cousin racing to the forest. "Mr. Sohma. Return to your seat at once!" Haru went back to his seat silently muttering to himself. "Kyo if she gets hurt your so dead." "Did you say something Haru chan?" Momiji waved a hand in front of Haru's face. Haru grabbed it and lowered it to Momiji's side. "No. But Momiji." "Yes Haru?" "I don't think you'll be getting your chocolate anytime soon." Momiji's face fell.

Back with Kyo and Reyna

"Huff huff. You sure she wont find us here?" Reyna placed her hands on her knees panting heavily. Kyo stood beside her leaning against the trunk of a tree also panting. "Positive. Of course Shigure's house is gonna be totaled by the time we get back." A smile played against Reyna's lips. "That'll be a sight to see. We come home and first be greeted by a very sad Shigure whose house was just murdered by a maniac. Then hear him ramble on and on about what bad things you did to me while we were gone." Kyo laughed. "I can see it now. Kyo, you didn't do anything to your little girlfriend did you. Oh you didn't touch her in any bad places did you? I'm sure you did. Kyo you little pervert." Reyna broke out in hysterical laughter. After ten minuets of badly done impressions of Shigure the two walked down the forest path to the lake. Reyna removed her socks and shoes and waded into the river. "Come on!" She waved for him to come in. He shook his head. "Unlike you I got pants!" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on Kitty. Do it for me. I'm getting my skirt wet anyway." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the water. He shivered as the ice cold water hit his ankles. "It's just a little water jeez." She pulled him deeper into the water. "Reyna I'm getting soaked!" "Fine gosh. Just trying to make your life a little more fun." She let go of his arm and dove into even deeper water. "Well if you put it that way." Kyo grinned evilly and dove in after her. Reyna broke the surface and looked around for her companion. "Kyo! Kyo!" She did the best she could at crossing her arms while still staying afloat and scowled. /I can't believe he ditched me/ "Ahhhhhhhhh!" She was yanked by her ankle under the water. She looked around and focused on the reason she was under there. She looked strait at Kyo. They both reached the surface. Reyna sputtering and gasping for breath and Kyo in a fit of laughter. "You should of seen your face. It was hysterical." his face was becoming red because of his laughter. She scowled at him and swam back to the shore. He followed closely behind.

"Yeah yeah yeah. We all know how funny it was." Reyna wrung out the bottom of her shirt. "Well it was funny." Kyo finally able to control his laughter yanked off his shirt and wrung it out. Reyna stared at him. "Don't do that! There's a girl here thank you." She turned around slightly pink in the face. "Yeah yeah. Keep telling yourself that." He put the shirt back on buttoned it up. "Finally." Reyna turned back around and walked over next to him. "What time do you think it is?" "Don't know, but its got to be near the time school ends." He smirked. "That damn rats gonna have to face Kagura all alone. This is gonna be priceless." "Yeah. Too bad you'll miss it." Kyo's face fell. "Man." Reyna smiled. "You look really cute when you do that. Kyo blushed "Whatever." Reyna laughed. They both froze. "Was that the bell?" "I think so." They both looked at each other. "Do you think they'll come for us?" Kyo shook his head. "No idea." "Haru might." Reyna placed her finger to her chin like she was deep in thought. Kyo cringed at the mention of the boys name. If Haru knew that they had ran off together. /No don't think. To gory to think about it/ "You okay?" Reyna nudged him. "Yeah. Lets find a place to sleep." She nodded and followed him away from the pond.

At the school

"Haru what's wrong?" Momiji watched as Haru scanned the school grounds intently. "Yeah." He said without looking at the little boy. "Hatsuharu. Momiji." Tohru waved to the pair. "Tohru!" Momiji bounded up to the small group consisting of Yuki Tohru and Uotani. "Hey squirt." Arisa greeted the overjoyed boy. "Hello! Did you bring my chocolate?" Momiji bounced up and down in front of Tohru. "Yes." She rummaged through her bag and came up with two colorfully wrapped bags. "Yeah!" Momiji took his and opened it immediately. "And for you Hatsuharu kun." Haru took his and placed it gingerly in his pocket. "So its true eh." Arisa smirked. "The lovebirds really did cut class together." Yuki sighed "Another thing I have to take care of." "But I'm sure they had a reason." Tohru looked up at Yuki. He smiled softly down at her. "OH he better have." Haru balled his hands into fist. "Kyo kun! Kyo kun where are you?" "Suddenly I know why." Yuki swallowed. This was going to get hectic. Kagura walked over to the group. "Yun chan have you seen Kyo kun?" Yuki shook his head. "I bet that evil women made him come with her." Kagura's eyes began to change. The group braced itself knowing full well that tonight was going to be a very very possibly bloody long night.

At night in the forest

Reyna let her feet dangle off the mountain side. "The moons full tonight." Kyo was sitting beside her. "Mm hmm." She started humming. "It's so peaceful out here." Without thinking Reyna leaned against Kyo's shoulder letting her head rest on it. He nodded his agreement and rested his cheek on her head. "I'd choose being out here than in that house any day." Reyna smiled. Did he really love being outside more than the comforts of a house? "The guys are probably worried sick about us. I know for a fact that Ane ue is." "Ah they'll be alright." Reyna smiled a little bit more. "The stars tell stories you know." "Really." Reyna giggled. "Yeah. They tell of adventure, fantasy, horror, even our history." "Why the stars?" Kyo closed his eyes and listened to her soft voice. "The trees and grass refuse to tell. The animals are to afraid of us. And the wind is only around long enough to tell us tiny parts." "Don't tell me. The stars are the only ones that aren't too afraid or shy. And are around long enough to tell." Reyna softly laughed. "You got it." "You know what else they tell us." "What?" She removed her head and looked up at him curiously. A minuet ago he didn't know that the stars told them anything. "Love." He smiled down at her. Reyna's eyes widened. Did he mean what she thought he meant? He lowered his head near hers. She slowly closed her eyes. "I love you Reyna." He whispered before pushing his lips against hers. She kissed him back loving every minuet of it. They broke apart for air. "I love you too Kyo." Then they smashed their lips right back together. His tongue slowly made its way into her mouth meeting shortly with her eagerly awaiting tongue. They broke apart again. Reyna curled up leaning against his body. Kyo used one hand as a pillow and wrapped the other around her waist. Careful not to hug her. Reyna smiled and fell asleep. Kyo stared up at the stars. He whispered a quiet thank you. Then closed his eyes and fell asleep also.

At the Sohma house

Yuki walked into the kitchen. "Tohru?" "Hmm?" She turned around and met Yuki's gaze. "Yes." He smiled down at her. "You look beautiful tonight." She blushed "Really?" He nodded. Then leaned closer to her. "Tohru I've always wanted to tell you this. But I; love you." He turned his head away. Fearing her rejection. "I love you too Yuki kun." She stood on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips against his. He was startled, but got over it and kissed her back.

The moon watched over all four of the lovers. Smiling down at them. Being the only one who knew about the night in which they all confessed their love. Keeping it a secret from the rest of the world.

I sit in the dark Waiting for you to come Hoping you'll be there Knowing I'm wrong If you really love me Then you'll stay by my side And keep me company All through the night And when morning comes You'll shield my eyes And lead the world away from me And away from my cries And when night comes again You'll wake me up And I can embrace you Goodnight my love

See told you it'd have more romance this time. About the poem. It just came off the top of my head. And I thought it would go a little with the story. If its bad okay, I wont be doing this often. But if you want me to, email me and just tell me to knock myself out. Thnx to all my loyal readers. I love you guys ..

Meg


	5. Waking up

It took a little while but I'm back. Sigh, no one ever reviews. I've got 1 review for all four chaps. Sniff sniff it makes me cry. So REVIEW or would you rather meet a friend of mine. Demon wolf steps out of the shadows. Shhhh not now! Get back in your bed. It whimpers and crawls back.  
/thoughts/ 

"Kiri, you know your pretty right?" "It seems like lots of people think so." A girl about 9 walked along the beach accompanied by a black haired boy not much older than her. The girl had bright orange hair and a clearly get me out of here NOW look splashed across her face. The boy grabbed her hand. "Such beauty shouldn't be wasted on a cat." He squeezed her pale hand. She shook it from his grasp "Are you saying that the cat is ugly?" She glared at him growling slightly but not enough for him to hear. "Of course not. You know I have nothing against cats. But it's a shame that you of all people have to be cursed with this." She sighed dropping her glare and stared down at her feet. "Kiri. You do know I love you." He grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks. "Akito you know more than anyone that I love someone else." He smiled fingering a piece of her hair. "And you know more than anyone else, I always get what I want." She wrenched her arm away from him. "Not this time Akito!" He stared shocked at her. "Kyo's waiting for me." With that the girl turned and headed off towards the house at the end of the beach.

Reyna shot up. Her panting breathes echoed throughout the trees. She wiped some sweat off her forehead and wearily stood up. The way she had slept had made her legs numb so everything with her lower body hurt. She made her way to the cliff side and sat down. Leaving her legs dangling off the side. /Who is this girl/ Reyna furrowed her brow trying her hardest to remember where she had seen her. /Why do I keep getting these dreams/Why do I feel like I know this Akito/ Millions of thoughts entered and reentered her head. /Why am I just thinking this now/ She started to softly swing her legs and hummed. /Now that I think of it, does Kyo know this girl/ Reyna hoisted herself up. The numbness in her legs almost fully gone. And walked over to Kyo's sleeping figure.

At the Sohma Household (or whats left of it)

Yawn. Shigure walked into the ruins of his kitchen. Kagura had gone completely nuts after finding out that both Reyna and her Kyo kun had disappeared. It took him, Yuki, Hatori, Momiji, Ayame (even though he didn't do anything), and a black Haru to finally settle her down. By then they had all become extremely tired and didn't care at all what happened after that. Except one person. Haru had sulked the rest of the night muttering things that were half heard to everyone but him. And maybe Tohru. Momiji, Kagura, and an extremely red Tohru and Yuki were all sitting at the table. Hatori had taken the liberty of bringing (dragging to everyone else) Ayame home with him, and Haru hadn't come down from the roof since they all went to bed. Shigure smiled "Well where's Reyna and Kyo? Oh their still gone, well then lets go look for them." He made his way over to the table and sat down between Momiji and Tohru. "But then again." Shigure got the look. "We wouldn't want to ruin any fun they might be having will we." Yuki got even redder and glared at him, Kagura was fuming and looked ready to kill the first thing that looked at her, and Tohru and Momiji stared blankly not registering what he had meant. "Shigure san what do you mean?" Tohru gently placed her cup down and continued staring blankly at him. "Oh dear Tohru kun I would tell you but we shouldn't say such things in front of children." He pointed to Momiji who smiled at him in return. Tohru went from pink to pale to crimson. "Oh Shigure Shigure, I want to hear I want to hear!" Momiji bounced up and down. Tohru reached over Shigure and grasped his hand tightly making him look down at her. She shook her head gravely and let go. He immediately sat back down concerned about her sudden change of attitude. "Tohru chan, what's wrong?" "Nothing." She smiled weakly and looked down at the plate in front of her. "Shigure you know as well as any of us that he cant do that. Remember our situation." Yuki pushed his plate away from him clearly disgusted. "Your right Yuki kun." Shigure smiled wider. "But who knows what they could be doing?" Kagura punched him clear across the room. "Not if I can help it." She stormed off through the door. Tohru sighed then picked up the dishes. "Let me help you with that." Yuki cleared the rest of the table and placed them gently in the sink. Tohru smiled at him then went to join him.

On the roof

Haru sat on the roof staring up at the sky. /How could she pick him? What does she see in him/ "He's just a stupid cat damnit!" He shot up screaming at the sky. "Why does he always get everything." Haru sat back down hanging his head. Small tears laid tracks down his face. "He's just a stupid cat." He wiped his eyes leaving them red and puffy. /I know he did something to her! He had to of/ He lifted his head. /Wait if they ran from the school, then they have to be somewhere in the forest/ Without thinking he jumped off the roof and bounded off towards the school. /I'll get you back Reyna. Trust me/

Yeah yeah yeah its short. TOO DAMN BAD! I have a lot of things to do, and it gets really stressful, what with school, soccer, church (its on Sundays but its like 2 hours long! I think), and soon to be basketball it takes a lot out of ya. Sigh, now for my earlier note, I'M BEGGING YOU ON MY KNEES. FOR EVERYTHING IN THE NAME OF GOOD REVIEW! I want to know what you think. Or I wont write got it. I know I'm being mean "snickers" but if you don't review than what am I supposed to do. I cant very well hop into the computer and threaten you with a butcher knife until you do can I? Didn't think so. So unless you want to make me really mad (which in case you didn't know can be done very very easily, and defiantly is not the best thing in the world to do) and only get to read a new chap. once every month! I don't think you do, so to avoid this review! Thnx my loyal readers, oh and I love you all (but I'll love you more if you review!).

Meg


	6. Snakes and dogs are crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fruits basket characters. Except Reyna of coarse so you cant use her.

You people are luck I can't stand not writing for very long. Sigh, all I got out of this was one review. Sniff sniff, you guys are soo mean! But thank you whoever reviewed. Anyway, here's your not very long awaited, 

Chap.6 Snakes and Dogs are crazy

/thoughts/

Reyna stroked various strands of Kyo's bright orange hair. "I wonder who Kiri is." She thought aloud. Kyo groaned and opened his eyes. "Reyna?" They stared frozen at each others face just inches above their own. Reyna recovered first. "MMMMMMM" She closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out as far as it would go. Kyo growled and hooked his hand onto her now dry tongue. She opened her eyes in shock to find that her companion was pulling her forward. Their faces were practically touching now. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kyo playfully flicked her on the nose, never letting his hold on her go. "Wha if I wan ooo?" She spoke as best as she could without the help of her tongue. "Cause I'll do this." He pulled her even closer grinning evily. Reyna's heart was racing. Memories from the night before came flooding back into her already crowded mind. /Wait a minute. He can't be. Can he/ Their mouths were almost touching now. "Now do you want to know?" She nodded as much as he would let her. For some reason she was eager. She wanted to brush his lips again. She wanted to taste him. To feel the warmth flowing freely from him to her just like last night. Whack, skid, thump. Kyo smacked her in the forehead. Reyna was sent skidding and knocked against a fallen tree trunk. "Owwww. What was that for?" She rubbed the back of her head, which had been made quite tender by the rotting wood. "It was fun." Kyo walked over and held out his hand. She gladly took it and pulled herself up. Brushing herself off she looked up and scowled at the orange haired boy in front of her. " Geez that hurt you know." He smiled chuckling. "I didn't know the mighty Reyna could get beaten by a tree." She placed her hands on her hips. "And who might I ask says I was beaten?" Kyo opened his mouth to speak "Discluding you." He shut it quickly. "And I know exactly what would beat you." She pointed out looking triumphant. "Oh yeah what?" He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at her. "Your getting to cocky, but if you must know." She smiled sweetly and grabbed his chin. Pulling it down to her face. He stared in shock. /What was she doing. She couldn't possibly like me like that./

_But what about last night?_

What about it?

_She told you she liked you._

And?

_She kissed you back didn't she? She said she loved you. What's the matter?_

It was late!

_Just kiss her dolt!_

Kyo had a silent battle with himself. Not knowing what to believe. Reyna chuckled "You look so cute when your trying to think." He squinted down at her. "Are you trying to say I'm" He was cut short when she thrust her mouth to his. He relaxed and enjoyed the moment. Her warmth, her voice, her laughter, her taste. It was all he could think about. She broke away after a minute smiling. "And Kyo is down for the count." Kyo stared dumbly at her. "HEY! That wasn't fair!" Reyna laughed "Was too!" "Oh yeah!" He grabbed her shoulders taking her by surprise and smashed their lips together.

Reyna went wide eyed. /Did he really/ After a minute she gave up her jumbled thoughts and kissed back. They broke away smiling. "We really are a strange couple." They both laughed.

With the Ox and the Boar

Haru raced side by side with Kagura. Both had very good reasons as to why they were angry. And had someone to take it out on. For Haru it was is very hotheaded cousin. Kagura it was a little girl named Honda. Their sudden disappearance left everyone startled, but for these two. That surprise turned into fury. "I am going to kill him if he did anything to her!" Haru had long ago snapped and was now blind with fury. "THAT BITCH IS GOING TO DIE!" They growled at each other. "You touch him and I'll" "You touch her and I'll" They forgot about who they were angry at and started screaming threats at the other. With all of this going on they still managed to reach the school in one piece. They abruptly stopped and stared at each other. Then back at the school. "They should be here somewhere." "I think they went into the woods." Haru pointed to the tree line. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Birds scattered all over almost like the scream was a call for something. "That's oddly helpful. Come on!" Kagura waved to him and they both ran into the dense foliage. /I swear if he did anything. I just know that was a girls scream/ Haru quietly swore to himself and took off at an even faster pace. Kagura not far behind him.

At the Sohma residence

Yuki sighed. "Of all the people helping he had to choose us for first hour." He tied the top of a bulging garbage bag into a tight knot and set it down in front of about five others. Shigure had suddenly had this so called "wonderful" idea, that they could start spring cleaning. Since his house was demolished. And for some reason everyone had agreed and shown up the next day to help. Since there was so many of little helpers they were split into groups. Tohru and himself for first shift. Then later Hiro and Kisa. After that Ayame and Hatori. And Momiji and Ritsu last. Shigure for some odd reason chose to sit out on the fun and clean his office. Yeah right. Yuki could picture him now plotting another way to tease and torture that poor woman that worked for him. "Yuki kun. I think the living room is pretty much clean. Don't you agree?" "Hmm?" Tohru stood next to him marveling at how much they had done in so little time. He smiled down at her. "Yeah it looks pretty good." He scratched the back of his neck. Just last night they had told each other they had special feelings for them. They hadn't mentioned it to anyone else. No god forbid if they did. The house would become a living hell for the two of them. But they did have their special moments. He turned a slight pinkish. "Okay you two lovebirds. Its someone else's turn now." Ayame stepped in shooing them away. "Oh and Tohru. I would just love to see your Imoto chan. Shigure here tells me she is just a doll." He smiled down at the girl. She in turn smiled back. "Be careful. She bites." Yuki grabbed Tohru by the hand and led her out of the room. Who knew what would happen if they stayed near him for too long?

In the forest

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Reyna hit the ground eating dirt for the fifth time that day. Kyo's hand wrapped securely around her ankle. "Didn't think you were gonna get away that easy did you." He crawled closer still holding her ankle in his wrist. "As a matter of fact I did." Reyna twisted and attempted to use his grip on her against him. Unfortunately (for her) he had anticipated this and dodged, now grabbing both her arms. Pinning them against his chest he leaned into her ear and whispered "I win." Reyna let out an exasperated sigh and gave up. Her arms going limp in his hands. "Yeah yeah I know. Lets all celebrate!" He grinned "I think that's the fourth time today." "Wow Kyo actually knows math!" Reyna joked grinning. "Why don't you just" "Just what?" She was being cocky and she knew it. Kyo could easily throw her and really win. What made her think he wouldn't do that. He was Kyo. "You know your mouths gonna get you in trouble someday." She let out a laugh. "Yours already has." "I expected yours has too." She twisted one arm from his hold and used it to help turn her around to face him. "What makes you so sure." "You talk to much." She still had that grin plastered to her face. "You talk more than me." In the last three minutes they had gotten closer. Their bodies pressing up against each other. "So. I just talk more about different things." She playfully smacked him in-between the eyes. "Unlike some kitty I know." He grabbed her wrist and pulled it down to his chest. Resting it on his heart. It was rapidly beating. Faster and faster every second. Reyna could feel hers gaining speed quickly too. "Have I ever told you your annoying?" Kyo leaned down closing the distance between his and the girls faces. "Everyday." She lifted her head helping the shortining distance. Kyo's lips pressed against hers and she pressed back.

Crack. Their skulls crashed against each other. "Owwwwwwwwww." They both chorused in unison. Kyo looked over Reyna's shoulder and Reyna looked over Kyo's. They both gulped then looked at each other than back at their finders. In Kyo's vision, he could see an extremely pissed Kagura. Looking about ready to strangle Reyna. In Reyna's, black Haru stood raging silently inside himself. Glaring at the back of Kyo's head. They both turned around at the exact same time, holding their hands in front of them in a defensive position. "It's not what you think!" Reyna pressed her back against Kyo's so hard he actually stumbled. Kagura's expression stayed the same if not angrier. "We tripped that's all!" Kyo wasn't having any luck with Haru either. The two angry teens started walking forward. The two caught teens tried harder and harder to back up farther. They both twisted their heads to look at each other and shared a silent agreement. "RUN!" Kyo and Reyna sprinted off as fast as they could. Followed closely by a now even more pissed Haru and Kagura.

Back at House

"Where do you think they are?" Tohru sat on the back porch along with Yuki, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, and a nervous Ritsu. "Are you talking about Reyna and Kyo?" Momiji had plopped down next to her and was leaning his head on her shoulder. "Is Reyna your sister?" Tohru nodded cheerfully. It was very unusual for Ritsu to come and introduce himself without an invitation. What with his shyness and all. Kisa was sitting on Tohru's other side. She softly tugged the sleeve of her shirt. Tohru looked down at the little girl. "What is it Kisa chan?" "Is it okay if I maybe meet her." She blushed than looked the other way. Tohru smiled warmly. "Of coarse it is Kisa chan." "Hey has anyone seen Haru?" Shigure walked out closing the door behind him. Everyone shook their heads. Each as confused as the other. "Wasn't he supposed to have cleaning duty with Kagura?" Yuki didn't really care much where the others were. But with conversation so hard to get with these people (all they really got was fights) why not start one? "Yes but I can't find either of them anywhere." He scratched the back of his head in confusion. "I guess I'll keep looking." He sighed and walked back into the house. Forgetting to close the door on his way in. "We have another Honda. Is she as dorky as you?" Hiro hadn't been interested period. He only came because Kisa did.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There was a crash as two blurs rushed past the small group. Followed closely by two more. "I think we found them." Yuki sighed and walked inside to tell Shigure. Kisa was in shock, as was Tohru. Ritsu was screaming at the top of his lungs for forgiveness for who knows what. Momiji was humming and leaning against Tohru. And Hiro was watching the blurs with interest. "HatsuHaru san Kagura? Reyna Kyo kun?" The four blurs stopped right in their tracks. The first figures and the farthest made a mad dash back to the house followed closely by the two other figures. "TOHRU!" Reyna cowered behind her older sister. Kyo cowered behind Reyna. "You BITCH!" Kagura stopped in front of Tohru yelling right in her face. "Come out you BASTARD!" Haru stood next to Kagura, both their faces red from yelling. Kyo and Reyna just sat there panting. Growing smaller and smaller as everyone stared at them. "I'm sure what they did wasn't that bad." Tohru once again tried to ease the tension in the group. "BAD!" Both the outraged teens bellowed in her face. "He forced himself on her!" Haru pointed at Kyo. What he got was a scowl. "NO. She forced herself on him!" For about the hundredth time that day they argued. But they were soon forgotten as everyone once again directed their attention to Kyo and Reyna. They both glared at them. "It's not true." "Yeah they just want an excuse to beat us up!" They were defending now. "What is going on out here?" Shigure stepped out onto the porch. Yuki, Hatori, and Ayame hot on his heels. Ayame's face brightened when he saw Kyo and Reyna. "Kyon kichi! You're here. And you have a girlfriend!" He ran over to the two and pulled Reyna out of her crouching position. "Hello! I'm Ayame Sohma." She nodded not knowing exactly what to say. "But I'm sure you could have picked someone more suitable than Kyon kichi here." Kyo scowled up at him. "She's not my girlfriend! And for the last time don't call me that!" "Than why is Haru and Kagura claiming that you kissed?" Momiji with his big, no rephrase that humongous mouth had just blurted out the worst thing to say in front of the two stooges. "You two kissed!" Shigure scooted over and practically pushed Ayame over. "Congratulations Mrs. Sohma. It's nice to have you in the family." He shook her hand harder then Ayame had. Reyna's face went bright red. "Their all lying I tell you!" Kagura and Haru had calmed down by now and had sat down next to each other. "It's true." Kagura nodded in agreement "They were in the forest kissing." She fumed. "Was not!" Kyo shot up. His face now turning colors. "We just tripped." Reyna nodded rubbing her face. As if to rid it of the blush. "It's so nice to have a Honda in the family." Shigure went starry eyed. "Your Tohru's famous sister!" Now it was Ayame's turn to push Shigure over. "Oh I'm so happy for you." Dramatic tears were forming in his eyes. "This is so wonderful." Reyna twitched. Where were they all getting this idea that Kyo and her were going out. Even though it was kinda true. "That's your sister." Hiro got up and studied Reyna. "She looks nothing like you. Not that I care." He scoffed. Reyna scowled at him. "What's it to ya squirt?" He smiled. "Oh nothing." Reyna's scowl turned into a glare. "Ya know kid I don't like your attitude." "Finally someone that agrees with me." Kyo crossed his arms and glared at the little brown haired boy. "Their agreeing on things. It just warms your heart." Shigure and Ayame said starry eyed. "WE'RE NOT DATING!" This was getting old now. "But your so cute together. The two freaks pushed Reyna and Kyo together. They blushed then pushed back. Tohru, Kisa, and Momiji smiled. Haru and Kagura looked ready to rip something apart. Hiro and Yuki were growing disgusted with the whole thing. Ritsu had given up pleading for forgiveness and was trying to find up what was going on. And Hatori didn't really have any interest in what his two friends were doing in the first place. "I give up." Reyna and Kyo said in unison. They threw their hands up and walked inside. Annoyed, disgusted, and angry. "You know what." "What." They walked up the stairs and to their separate rooms. "Snakes and dogs are crazy."

So how was it? Sorry I got to leave ya here. I got about what fifteen more minutes to write. Okay to rid of any confusion (if there's any to begin with) I list everyone's animal. ShigureDog. KyoCat. YukiRat. KisaTiger. HaruOx (or cow however you want to say it). KaguraBoar (Pig). HiroRam. RitsuMonkey. AyameSnake. HatoriDragon (But he changes into a seahorse ) MomijiRabbit. The horse and rooster aren't going to appear so I'll take the liberty of not listing them (too bad). I hope you like it so far. No hate mail on pairings okay. I don't like hate mail > . If you don't like my pairings than either get over it or don't read. And please review. I'm on my knees. I got about 30 or so readers, and nobody reviews! Thnx again to all my loyal readers! And double thnx to anyone who reviews (you guys are my new best friends).

Meg - (love the smilies)


	7. Reunion

Okay I got nothing to say so on to the story. 

Chap. 7 Reunion

/thoughts/

"WAKEY WAKEY REYNA!" Shigure burst into her room cheery as ever. "Shigure its Sunday." Reyna groaned groping around for something. She found it a threw it at the annoying dog. "Oww." Metal crashed against bone. Reyna smiled knowing she hit her mark. "Reyna why do you have a crowbar in your room?" Shigure picked up the offensive object and placed it on the table beside the door. "You'll never know." Reyna stretched her arms and lifted herself wearily from the bed. "Go annoy Kyo or something." she waved her hand at him signaling him to get out "That's a wonderful idea Reyna chan!" He raced out of the room. Reyna headed for the closet. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK!" She chuckled slightly to herself as Kyo's voice rang through the halls. No doubt waking up anybody that was still in bed. Running feet could be heard outside her door as Shigure screamed like a little girl that Kyo was being mean to him.

"So tired." Reyna walked quietly into the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she reached the inside. "What the hell are you all still doing here!" Everyone that had stayed for cleaning duty was crowed around the table. Tohru smiled. "Isn't it great Imoto chan? Everyone stayed the night." The only one that looked up was Ayame. "Oh Reyna kun. I'm so happy your awake!" He scrambled up and pulled her down to sit beside him. "I can't believe Tohru has a sister as pretty as you." Reyna blushed. It was one thing to be called pretty by a high schooler, a totally different thing to be called it by an adult. "I would just love if you came to my shop with me today." Reyna blushed even more. Now totally speechless. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yuki glared at the man. "Oh my dearest little brother. If you were jealous you should of just said." Ayame scurried over to the other side of the table. "Why would anything involving you make me jealous?" "This is your older brother?" Reyna pointed to Ayame. Yuki nodded sadly, Ayame nodded happily. "OH so this is the guy you can't stand!" Ayame looked hurt, Tohru looked baffled. "Oh Ayame chan, I'm sure she didn't mean it!" "Well of coarse she didn't Tohru chan. Yuki simply adores me, don't you." Reyna stared dumbfounded. "In your dreams." Yuki was still calm. Even though apparent anger weaved its way in and out of his words. "What the hell! I thought you guys went home." Kyo walked in surprised as Reyna. "Kyon kitchi! Your up!" "Leave me alone!" Kyo hit him upside the head. Kisa smiled up at her. "So your oneechans imoto chan?" Reyna looked at the little girl than smiled back. "Yup." She bent down next to her. "You keep her out of trouble for me. The boys here are rough. Especially Kyo over there. He's more than likely to drag her into some harebrained scheme that'll kill both of them." "I heard that!" Kyo glared at her from the other end of the room. Kisa laughed and nodded. Reyna smiled warmly down at her. "Oh yeah. Tohru was talking about going to the mall next week. Wanna come with?" Kisa's eyes widened in amazement. She shook her head eagerly. Hiro snorted. "Kisa why would you want to spend a day with these ditz?" Reyna glared at him. "In case you didn't know I could beat your skinny ass any day." "You'd beat a kid up. I could report you for child abuse." He smiled. She scowled. "Your mouth is gonna get you in huge trouble someday." Kisa sighed. "But Hiro I like being with oneechan. She makes me feel warm inside." the little girl held her hands over her heart. Hiro glared at Tohru. Reyna glared at Hiro. Tohru smiled at Kisa. And Kisa watched the two angry people in front of her with fear. "Um hello I'm Ri….Ritsu Sohma." Reyna looked behind her. The brown haired boy was on the other side of her. "You're the shy one right? I met you last week." Ritsu blushed. "I'm awfully sorry I was so rude back there. I shouldn't have imposed back there." "Ah its alright you weren't bothering anybody." "Except for me." Shigure piped in "I'M SO SORRRY! I WILL APOLOGISE TO THE WORLD ON MY BEHALF. I'M SORRY FOR EVERYONE THAT HAS TO ENDURE MY PATHETEC EXSITANCE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He went into one of his episodes. "Shigure calm him down now!" Reyna tackled him making sure that she didn't hug him though. "Okay okay. I'm sorry Ritsu I didn't mean it." He pushed Ritsu's side. Ritsu fell over now calm. "How many times have I told you not to do that!" Reyna towered over him. Like an omen of evil. Hiro chuckled. "Well its obvious to see whose man of the house." Kisa and Tohru just sat there smiling at them. Ayame waltzed over to Reyna "Now about that visit." Yuki finally tired of all of this got up and whacked his older brother over the head with the newspaper. "That's enough! She doesn't want to go to your shop." "Oh Yuki kun is jealous again." "I am not!" Yuki fought with the persistent Ayame. Who apparently wouldn't say no because if Tohru had enjoyed her trip to his shop then so should her extravagant sister. Hatori walked over to Ayame. "Aya. If your going to cause trouble then we're going home." Ayame lowered his head. "I'm sorry Hatori. But I just must have her come. You agree with me don't you?" He took Reyna's arm and pulled her over to him. Reyna blushed again. "Just take him home damnit!" Kyo pulled Reyna away from him and led her to the other side of the table. She willingly sat down next to him and watched the only three people still standing. "Come Aya we're going home." "It's been fun Aya." Shigure shook hands with him. "I know but if Hatori san says its time to go than its time to go." Ayame waved merrily to the rest of the group and followed Hatori out the door. "It's probably time for us to go to." Momiji who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time spoke up lifting himself from the other side of the table. "We should go too Kisa." Hiro followed and helped Kisa up. Kisa turned to wave then followed Hiro out the door. "I'll see you guys at school!" Momiji followed suit. "By the way where are Haru and Kagura?" Reyna cringed even when she was then one saying the other girls name. She could feel Kyo shuddering beside her too. "Oh they became to violent so we sent them home last night." Shigure sat happily down next to Yuki. Yuki sighed. "You two really did something to get them angry." Kyo and Reyna paused. "You mean you don't believe that we kissed?" He shook his head. "There's no way in the world that you two of all people would get together. Your both too dense." The two teens fumed. "I am not dense!" Yuki smiled. "Suit yourselves." Tohru still sat smiling at them all. It was a weird family. But it was hers. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Counter revolution." "Damnit Yuki!" Reyna glared at her opponent. Somehow Tohru had roped them all (minus Shigure) into playing Dai Hin Min with her. "I think I won." Tohru sat off to the side. Avoiding any and all the fights that were happening. Ding Dong. Amazingly amidst all that squabble everyone still heard the doorbell. "Your turn." "Yeah yeah." Reyna laid her hand flat and stood up. "You better not cheat Kyo!" He scowled at her. "What makes you point that at me." "Cause everyone else here's trustworthy." She walked out and headed to the door. /Please don't be another Honda fan. No, another Sohma fan is worse./ She pleaded to herself as she silently made her way down the hall in stocking feet. "Hello." She put on the most cheery voice she could muster and opened the door. "Hello is Yuki theeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee." A boy with blonde hair stood in the doorway. He had on baggy blue jeans and a purple t-shirt that went well with his violet eyes. "Reyna?"

"YUKI" There was a smashing sound as Reyna came crashing into the room. She stopped in front of Yuki. Her face was red and her eyes were filled with anger and hate. "Explain to me just this one thing." He stared up at her confused. "Why is my best friend from America standing at your doorstep. Where I just so happen to live. Claiming to want to see you!" Reyna was now twice as red. "Reyna!" A blonde boy came running in after the red head. Kyo stared dumbly at him. "Who are you?" He looked down at Kyo. "I'm Devin. Reyna's boyfriend." Reyna froze. Kyo twitched. Yuki and Tohru stared at the two friends. "What did he just call himself?" Kyo got up and glared at Reyna. "He's lying. I didn't date him!" She started to sweat. "What do you mean? We were dating for two years before you moved back to Japan." "This doesn't involve you!" Kyo snapped/snarled at him. Devin shrunk back. "Don't listen to him Kyo. He doesn't know what he's talking about." "Oh really." Kyo had advanced and was now right in front of her. "Do I need to remind you" smack. Reyna clapped her hand over his mouth. He looked in confusion. She swung her head to the side. Reminding him of the two other people in the room. Yuki and Tohru were smiling at them. Apparently getting the picture that they had tried so hard to hide. "Fine! Okay fine! But in case you didn't know." She glared at the two of them. "We know all about you two too." She smiled knowing that she had finally beaten the rat and her sister at something. Yuki and Tohru stared wide eyed at them. Kyo smirked. "Looks like we're not the only one with secrets." Yuki glared up at him. "Well at least we didn't go off and hide in a forest all night making out." Reyna scowled "We did not!" "Then where were you two all night yesterday cause you sure weren't here." Reyna, Kyo and Yuki all began anther fight. Devin who had been long forgotten about made his way to Tohru. The only obvious sane one left in the room. "Hi. You must be Tohru." He sat down and shook her hand. "Devin is it. Reyna's told me so much about you. Including the part where you asked her out." She smiled warmly at him. "Did she tell you she said yes?" "Of course." "WHAT!" Devin shot his look up to the orange haired boy. "What. I have a girlfriend, big deal." Kyo wasn't angry. He was furious. "Don't you call her that." Rage burned in his eyes. Yuki and everyone else in the room instantly forgotten. He stalked over to the blonde boy. "I can call her what I want. I love her and she loves me." Devin stood up matching Kyo's height. "I said don't call her that." Kyo's rage went up. /How dare he. He's nothing like that to her. I know she's not a two timing bitch/

"Kyo stop!" Reyna's voice rang through his mind as she turned him around to face her. "Calm down your gonna kill him." "Don't touch me!" He pulled away from her. "Kyo." Hurt filled her voice. Her eyes. Her face. He couldn't stand it. She wasn't supposed to look this way. Especially when he was the one yelling at her. It hurt him badly. Her sorrow filled him. "Reyna tell him. You love me." Devin stepped in front of her. Kyo's rage was back. "I broke up with you before I left!" Reyna sidestepped him and stood back in front of Kyo. "How can I make you believe me." She lifted her hand and brushed it down his cheek. "Only this." Kyo grabbed her mouth with his and kissed. She kissed back without any hesitation.

Devin stared at the couple in the middle of the room. /She kissed him! No he made her. She'd never go for a guy like this/ Now it was his turn to be angry. How dare this total stranger just come in and kiss his girlfriend in front of Yuki and her sister.! Her pure lips weren't meant to touch his. Neither was his, but she had given her first kiss to him. Only one person was pure enough to touch her like that. And if it took him to get this freak offa her so be it.

Reyna and Kyo broke apart. They scowled at the other couple who apparently had been watching the whole thing in pure interest. Then grinned evilly "It's your guys turn now." "What?" Tohru obviously didn't get the picture. That is until Reyna pushed her, and Kyo pushed Yuki together. They blushed. "Just do it already!" Reyna gave one last push that sent Yuki and Tohru's mouths together. The two annoyances stepped back admiring their handy work. "Ahem." A hand touched Kyo's shoulder. He turned around. And his face had a short meeting with Devin's hand. Kyo ended up on the floor with a bloody nose. Devin cracked his knuckles then turned to Reyna. "Took care of him." He smiled. She glared. "What the hell was that for bastard!" Kyo stood up holding his nose. "You just forced yourself on my girlfriend!" Devin matched Kyo's height. The two had a glaring match. "That's enough!" Yuki pushed Devin and Kyo away from each other. "Let me at him you damn rat!" Kyo struggled against Yuki's hand. "Shut up stupid cat. Your giving me a headache." Kyo's mouth opened to yell but was to slow. "WELL excuse me for talking!" Reyna's hands shot to her mouth the moment the words were out. Why did she say that. She wasn't the cat. /But you were/ The boys voice floated through her head. The one that had visited her dreams. "What the hell?" The room remained frozen. "Reyna, when did you start responding to Cat?" Devin's face was quizzical. "She doesn't." Kyo pushed roughly past Devin. Sending him flailing for balance. "Reyna." Kyo cupped her chin and examined her face. Smearing blood all over the top of her neck. "Why did you respond to that?" She shook her head. "I don't know." "Maybe she has a connection to you." "How? She's your sister." Yuki stood in the middle of it all. Gaining full view to everything. Kyo nodded his agreement. "Well you see" "SHUT-UP!" Reyna's voice was covered with rage. But her face told everyone otherwise. Weaved and tangled throughout her entire features was fear. Total and complete fear. Tohru shrunk back "I'm sorry. I forgot." Reyna was shaking. "What are you afraid of?" Kyo whispered close to her ear. Her face softened. She felt better with him. She felt complete with him. Like an empty hole. And Kyo was the puzzle piece that fit. Devin stared in confusion. "Don't they know you're an orph" Reyna slid out of Kyo's grasp and slapped him. "You're an orphan?" Now Yuki was confused. The fear came back to her face. "Please forget. You shouldn't know." /You let them know. Your growing soft. I thought you wanted to forget. Now your letting yourself remember./ That voice fought its way into her head again. "Please forget." Her voice had gone soft almost failing her. "Please" she fainted. Kyo rushed to catch her. Devin was closer. Devin lifted her up in his arms bridal style. "It's gonna be alright Rey." Kyo glared. "Get Hatori." Tohru was growing scared. "We have to get her to Hatori!" "Calm down Honda san." Yuki comforted her. "What's all this racquet." Shigure came into the room. His eyes focused on the new boy, who now had Reyna hanging limp in his arms. "Kyo chan! You let someone beat you for your girlfriends love! And so soon! I'm shocked!" Shigure went bouncing over to the boy. "Congrats for beating our little Kyo for the love of Ms. Honda." He placed a hand on the boys shoulder. Then finally noticed her state. "Reyna chan?" He shook the limp girl. "KYO! Of all the things I expected better of you." Shigure rushed over stopping right in front of Kyo. Waving his finger in front of his face. "First you lose your love. Then you let her faint. Tsk tsk." Kyo glared at him. "I didn't let her faint. Now move." He pushed the annoying dog out of the way and rushed over to Reyna. "Tohru go call Hatori!" He ordered the girl. She in turn nodded and made a mad dash to the phone. Followed by Yuki and Shigure.

"Ha…..tori." Reyna's lips moved ever so slightly. Devin placed her gently on the couch and stroked her cheek lovingly. "I didn't leave you." Devin looked puzzled. Was she talking in her sleep? Kyo who had been watching from a safe distance away, was by her side in a heartbeat. "Akito found me. Please believe me." "How does she know him?" Devin stared at Kyo. "What do you mean how. Apparently she knows him if she's talking about him!" Kyo glared up at him then stared back down at Reyna. "I don't want you to leave. I am different from them." "From who." Kyo twitched. He just had a feeling that she was talking about the junnishi. "But he won. Akito won." Kyo stared down at her. If there was ever a time for him to be scared it was now. She sounded just like her. "I want to. If he gets hurt again. Then I'll go insane. I wont be able to live with myself." She shivered in her sleep. Devin moved the blanket from off the top of the coach to her body. "I want to forget. To forget him." It was all he could do to contain himself from yelling. /Who damnit? Who/ "No matter what happens remember this. I'll always love you…….." There was a long pause that made both boys scared and anxious. "Kyo." Kyo was in shock. Devin was outraged. /How the hell. She just met him. And she's talking like she's known him her whole life./ Millions of angry thoughts swarmed inside his head. Each featuring the orange haired boy as the criminal. "Kiri." He barely breathed the words. But Devin heard him loud and clear. "Your two timing her!" Anger filled his whole body. Kyo shook his head. "Those are Kiri's words." "Whose Kiri?" "I don't know. It just feels like I've known her for a long time. I don't even know how I know her name." Devin was confused. You either know someone or you don't. That was how this worked. Reyna stirred. The boys attention directed once again to her. "Ugn." She got up. Holding her throbbing head. "Kyo!" She lunged at him knocking him over. Completely ignoring Devin. "Ow Reyna. Get your but off me!" He pushed her off. She smiled. "Aw come on you know you love me." They both sat up laughing. "You two are so cute together." A hand pushed Reyna down on Kyo. Accidentally hugging him. POOF. "This is bad." "How long will it take you to remember?" "Akito you have a visitor." The raven haired man nodded. "Well Hatori. What is it now?" He smiled. "Its you check up Akito." The doctor stood in the doorway. "Do remember Kiri?" Hatori nodded. "Well you just might be seeing her soon." "How is that possible?" Hatori sat down opposite of him. "You'll see soon enough. You and everyone else."

"I cant believe you. Of all the stupid people in the world. Your number 1!" Reyna was screaming at Shigure. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd hug him." Shigure was once again cowering behind Tohru. "Damnit you stupid dog! How many times are you going to be the cause of this stuff!" Devin stared down at the orange cat that stood amongst the boys clothes. "And isn't Hatori supposed to be here!" "He couldn't come." Tohru stood holding her hands behind her back. "Wasn't there just a boy there?" The room stared at him. "I'm not explaining." Reyna crossed her arms. Tohru shook her head "It's best if one of you tell him." Yuki stepped up. "Well you see. We're cursed by the animals of the zodiac." "What about him?" Devin pointed down to the cat. Kyo in return hissed. "Would you shut-up." Reyna picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Devin shivered. /He has no right to be held by her./ "And the cat. When we're weak and for some reason hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform." Yuki sighed. Shigure came out from behind Tohru. "Well we all know what happens now." Yuki scowled, Tohru shuddered, and Kyo buried himself deeper into Reyna's arms. Devin glared at the orange fuzz ball then stared at the rest. "We tell Akito." Reyna's eyes widened. "Don't tell him." "What?" Shigure stepped over to her. "But you don't even know who he is." "Don't tell him." She stepped back. Kyo glared at Shigure. "She said don't tell him. Do you know what he could do to her!"

Tohru's face paled and her hand shot to her cheek. "What's wrong." Yuki placed a hand tenderly on her shoulder. She smiled up at him. "Nothing." He smiled back at her, pretending to be reassured. "That was him." "Hmm?" She looked back up. "At the summerhouse. It was Akito who gave you and Momiji those bruises. Wasn't it?" She nodded sadly. Devin watched this all. From Yuki and Tohru's conversation to Reyna's freight. What had she found frightening? "Fine. But he'll find out somehow." Shigure gave up and waltzed out of the room. "You can let me go know." "Oh sorry." Reyna loosened her grip and the cat jumped out of her arms. POOF. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Devin rushed to her side. "Reyna what's wrong?" he was becoming frantic. "Next time tell me when your changing back!" She was facing the other way screaming at the top of her lungs. Devin looked back at the cat. The boy stood there half dressed by now. "Well if you didn't hug me then maybe you wouldn't have to deal with this!" He pulled his shirt on. "Are you done now?" Tohru also had her back to him. "Yeah." The two girls turned around. "Ahh!" Reyna fell back in surprise. Devin stared at her. "You didn't have to stand that close." She pushed him playfully. "Hey." She stuck her tongue out then stood up and headed over to Kyo. A wave of jealously hit Devin. /She always goes right to him. She sometimes even ignores me completely./ That thought came back. He wanted to resist it. But with this guy here, he had no choice. He would have to call Jake.

Upstairs

Shigure could hear the usual amount of noise coming from the living room. He smiled when he remembered that boy. Now there wasn't just one boy to take Reyna's heart. Now there was a competition. Who the winner would be, was up to Reyna herself. He remembered Kyo's eyes. Recently they seemed to light up when she was around. He had become less rough with people. /There's no doubt about it. Our little Kyo's in love./ No matter how much the two denied it, everyone knew. They were madly in love with each other. A scream echoed throughout the halls followed by the shuffling of feet. Shigure pondered whether to check it out or not when he heard a familiar voice. "Next time tell me when you change back!" Shigure chuckled, his worry turning into amusement. Yes this would be a wonderful soap opera indeed.

Devin's room

Devin paced the floor. His small gray cell phone smashed against his left ear. "Pick up for crying out loud." The constant ringing had been going on inside his ear for three minutes. "Hello." the familiar voice echoed into his ear drum. "Hey Jake. You'll never guess who I found on my visit to my pen pals." "You mean that Sohma guy you were assigned to four years ago?" "Yup that guy." Devin could vaguely remember how he had become so close to Yuki Sohma.

Flashback

"Alright class. You'll all be assigned pen pals. This way you'll all get to learn about a different country." Mrs. Whick bounced happily at the front of the class. Devin tapped his pencil boringly. "You'll have to keep this up for at least three months okay." Choruses of Yes Ma'am could be heard throughout the class. Mrs. Whick happily nodded and passed out little slips of paper. "The name of your new pal and his or her address is on that slip. As is where their from." Abby groaned from the other side of the room. "Mrs. Whick I got a kid from Germany!" She whined. "No one is going to be from America. And I thought we all learned German, Japanese, Chinese, and French." the class nodded its agreement. They had spent about the whole year learning different languages. "Yeah but I got a boy!" Mrs. Whick sighed. "It doesn't matter what their gender is. You cant get another one." Her eyes directed to the back of the class. "And no exchanging either!" Meredith and Bobby stared guilty down at the tops of their desk. The piece of paper flopped limply down on Devin's desk. He unfolded it and read its contents.

Yuki Sohma 32879 Willow Creek Rd. Tokyo Japan Knows Japanese and English. Age is 13

Devin stared down at the slip of paper. "Japanese huh?" Jake stared over at him. "Who'd ya get?" "Some Japanese kid. You?" "A girl from France." Devin nodded. Then looked back down at his slip. Three months couldn't be that bad.

In fact it hadn't been. They had continued even after the three months had been up. Finally the Japanese boy had invited him over. And here he was. The memory had been fuzzy. He wasn't even sure if it had been Abby that had complained about talking to a boy. What he did know though is that four weeks later Reyna had become an exchange student from Japan. The very place where his newly required friend lived. "Well who?" Devin averted his attention back to his friend. "I found my girlfriend!" "What?" Devin held the phone away from his ear to protect it from Jake's scream. "You found Reyna! Where? How? When? Why didn't you tell me sooner!" And avalanche of questions boomed out of the tiny three inch phone. "Calm down. I just found her. This is the first time I got a chance. And I found her at Yuki's house." Devin winced preparing for the worst. "Oh well if its his house what's the worst that can happen. He already said that he had a crush on the girl already living in there." Devin sighed. "There's something I gotta tell you." He could picture Jake nodded from his end of the line. "The girl he had a crush on is Reyna's foster sister. And there's this weird orange haired freak that claims to be her boyfriend." Laughter could be heard. "Really and how does Reyna react to this?" "She doesn't. She just plays along. But I think she's faking." "Is that why you called?" Devin felt guilty. But they had pledged to protect Reyna with their lives didn't they. That meant that anyone who was in love with her would have to get their approval. This guy though "Would you come. Here I mean." Laughter came once again through the other side. "I guess. But it'll be around a week." Devin let out the breath he had unknowingly held in. "Thanks J. I owe ya one." "Ah if its for our Reyna then no prob." He smiled "See ya." He hung up then fell back onto the guest bed (Reyna was sleeping in Tohru's room that night). If Jake was here than everything would be back to normal. Reyna would come back to them. And hopefully to him. But if she ventured to Jake that would be okay to. He deserved her more than anyone.

Garden (Aka. Yuki's secret base)

Tohru helped Yuki tend to the strawberries. "What did Devin mean when he said Reyna was an orphan?" Yuki knew the boy, but not his friends. "Well its not my place to say. But mom adopted Reyna out of the blue one day. I was in shock because she hadn't even gone to the orphanage, but still happy because I would have a little sister." Tohru sighed heavily "That's all I really know. Mom didn't reveal peoples secrets. And Reyna didn't want to tell. The only thing I know is that she's been battling inner demons since I've known her." Tears slid down her cheek. "I know their strong because when she was little, I would hear her crying in her room all alone. And the police brought her home one day. But mom was kind and stood strong through it all. Never once scolding either of us." Yuki placed a reassuring arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he dared. "It's alright." She buried her face in his shirt hugging his loose arm.

"She left soon after mom died. She didn't say anything. She just left." Tohru's sobs grew harder. "I think mom was like a seal for her. Because shortly after Reyna started getting in trouble again. She was caught once at attempted murder. And that's when she fled." Tohru sat up wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "But she kept talking about how she remembered something like this before. How she had lost something dear to her. And she kept repeating the name Kiri." Yuki froze, his whole body becoming stiff. "Yuki what is it?" "Nothing." He smiled down at her. "Is red your sisters original hair color?" Tohru shook her head. "It was orange." Yuki became even more stiff. /Kiri came back. She really did. And Kyo's falling for her all over again./ Yuki shook his head. Kyo would find out in time. It was best if just like Reyna, he regained his memory gradually. Without the help of others.

Roof

"You wanted to see me." Kyo nodded. Reyna made her way to the edge and sat down beside him. "Well now both the secrets are out. What's left to hide?" "A better question would be where's left to hide. They all know our meeting spots. And we cant very well go hang out at Yuki's dumb garden." Reyna rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "There's always up here." "But they know we're up here." Kyo leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes too. Closing out everything but the two of them. "I like it up here though." She whined playfully. "So like high places don't you." She smiled and gently nudged him. "You do too, admit it." "I don't like admitting things." "But you admitted you love me. Or was that a lie." He whacked her upside the head. "Would I lie about that!" She smiled and got up. "You might kitty, you might." "You are such a child you know that." She acted innocently "But I'm a cute child." "Yeah your cute alright." Kyo laid back down ignoring her. Reyna scowled. "Kyo Sohma! Are you ignoring me!" He smiled knowing he had just bought a one way ticket to hell. "So you wanna fight do ya?" She stood up strait and tall. Clenching a fist in front of her. "Why not. It's been a long time since I had a real fight." Kyo lifted himself up and took a fighting stance. "Wait a minute we just had a scuffle yesterday morning." Reyna was confused. "Like I said, a long time." Kyo charged.

Devin heard a load thump above his head. "What's going on up there?" Shigure sipped his tea. "Oh its probably just Kyo and Reyna going at it again." He sat his cup down and shook his head. Devin's eyes widened. "You mean their fighting up there?" He was answered by a loud grunt coming from a girl. /Damnit he's probably killing her up there/ He attempted to stand up. Shigure pulled him back down. As if reading his mind he said "It's alright. They do this at least six times a week." Devin's eyes grew wider. "You mean he beats her up every day!" Shigure shook his head. "It's usually a tie." This did absolutely nothing to calm his fears. His girlfriend was on the roof, battling a guy she barley knew. "Shigure. How long has Reyna been sleeping here?" "Four weeks." Devin fell out of his chair. "You mean to tell me she's been sleeping with that freak for over four weeks!" Shigure nodded now showing some interest. "Why are you so keen to know what goes on with her life. And I thought I heard you mention something about your girlfriend." the young author (he's like 27. I say that's still young got it) placed his elbow on the table and leaned his chin on it. "Reyna's my girlfriend. And I don't feel comfortable with her living with that orange haired freak. Even if Yuki is living here!" Devin had managed to lift himself back up into the chair by now. Shigure smirked down at him. "You say this. And yet I know for a fact she hangs around him at school. They gang up on me." He flinched. "They go up on the roof every day. They hate the others admirers guts. And just recently they ran off skipping class. And then were caught making out the next day." Devin's blood boiled. /What has he done to her./ "And I know for a fact. That at a sleepover each were asked who they would date. And each said each other." "Your lying!" Devin shot up glaring daggers at the man in front of him. "And how do you know that." Shigure smiled mischievously. "I have my ways." Devin stared at him blankly "You spied on them didn't you." Shigure fell off his chair in shock. Thump. Their attention was directed to the window. Two loud groans sent the friends scrambling over. Devin hastily slid it open. Kyo and Reyna were laying on the ground. Reyna had landed on her back. While her companion not being so lucky had landed on his stomach. Shigure sighed. "You fell off the roof again." The two figures grunted. Making no move to get up. Shigure rubbed his temple. "You two are going to be the death of us all." He was answered by yet another grunt. Shigure grinned evilly. "You'd better move." He pushed Devin away from the window. "Kagura and Haru are here!" Kyo and Reyna jumped up. "Tohru's room is safest!" "Got it!" They both jumped through the window and ran up the stairs. Devin heard a door slam as he walked back to the table. "Who are they?" "Oh Kyo kun!" "Your about to meet one of them." "Shigure san. Where's Kyo kun." Devin stared up at the girl that had just entered. "What's Kyo kun to you." The girl looked startled. "I'm his fiancé." "FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT MARYYING YOU!" Kyo's pissed voice rang through the house. "He's with Reyna." Shigure ignored her. "He's with that bitch." Kagura's eyes flared. "She's not a bitch!" Devin and Kagura fought. Shigure sighed. "Like I said. A soap opera."

Tohru's room

"Are they gone?" "I think so." Reyna unlocked the door. And her and Kyo leaned out. "There you are!" "SHIT!" "Close the damn door!" SLAM. The two pulled the door shut. A loud thump came from the other side. They looked at each other. Pure fear in their eyes. They each nodded and made a break for the window. Just as Kagura broke through the door.

Back in the Kitchen

"There you are!" Kagura rushed up the stairs. Devin sighed and sat down beside Shigure. "Does this happen every week?" "Yup. Except Haru usually shows up with Kagura." "Whose Haru." Devin didn't like the fact that another boy was visiting Reyna. "Reyna's admirer." "Another one?" He was startled. Reyna only ever mentioned the ones in the house. No one out of it. "Him and the rest of the school." Devin leaned on the table. "That's no surprise." Shigure smiled mischievously. "Devin. Why don't you come with me." Devin nodded and stood up. Following Shigure out to his car.

Okee dokee. That was a lot longer than expected. I plan on making most of my chaps this long. I'm happy to announce that I officially have more reviews! So my chaps will officially be longer.And for a final thought keeps those reviews coming! I can tell your beginning to hate that word. He he.

Meg (your new best friend if you hurry up and review)


	8. Remembrance Part one

Alright. I'm happy to announce. That through my idiocy, I'm creating another series. That will in fact feature loads of new characters! Now to the story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters. Except once again Reyna, and now Devin.

Chap. 8 Remembrance Part one

"Are you sure you want to do this." "I've never been more sure in my life." A little girl with orange hair stood before a man with short black hair. He was in a long white coat, like what doctors wear. She smiled up at him. The smile told a lot. Like how much pain the little girl was feeling. All the troubled memories. "It's unstable. Your more than likely going to remember." "I don't care!" The fierceness in her voice startled Reyna. "I hurt him. I cant stand knowing that. And if he gets hurt again than I wont be able to forgive myself." She was crying. "Please. I need to get out of here. I'm going to go insane." The man nodded. Then ushered her over to a room. She walked in after him. What was only a couple of minutes seemed like hours to Reyna. When they finally came out, the man was carrying the girl. Before Reyna woke up, she swore she heard him say

_"You didn't deserve this Kiri. None of us did."_

Tohru got up and stretched. Last night had been eventful. She turned to get out of bed. What she saw was almost disturbing. Kyo and Reyna were curled up in her room on the floor. No doubt seeking her protection from Kagura, Haru, and now Devin who still didn't get the fact that Reyna had found someone new. She sighed and shook her head. Reyna stirred. "Damn cheapskates. You said I was workin for twenty…………..I want my goddamned money." Tohru giggled as her sister argued in her sleep. "Baka………….the other lever………….no I don't want to go to Kyoto!" Tohru let out another giggle as Kyo rolled over and started cursing an imaginary man. Then slowly and silently crept to the door. She closed it silently behind her then rushed down the stairs. I have to get breakfast ready! She walked/ran into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards. "This'll do." She quickly went to work, humming the whole time.

Reyna woke up. Holding her slightly aching head. She had had a weird dream. But she couldn't remember it now. Looking over her shoulder she noticed a sleeping Kyo. Reyna pushed herself up, slightly flushed. Had she been sleeping by him the whole night? She shuddered at the thought. Her sleeping with him. A shiver worked its way up her spine. "Ah morning already?" Kyo sat up beside her, shielding his eyes. She sat back down. "Yup. it's a Sunday. Believe it or not." Reyna flopped back down on the carpet. "I hate mornings!" "Ditto." Kyo got up and walked over to the door. Then paused. "On second thought." He wheeled around and sat back down. "Is Devin up?" Reyna yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I don't care." Kyo leaned against Tohru's bed. Reyna smiled. "Is the little putty jealous." "Shut-up Ray." "You are!" Reyna shrieked in amusement. "I cant wait to tell aneue!" "Would you shut it." She stuck her tongue out. Kyo grabbed it. "What did I tell you about doing that." He smiled. His eyes still closed. "Ooo noc oo i." Kyo nodded. "Ould oo le me o?" "Maybe." He was having fun with this. "Le me o oron." He did just that. Reyna slurped her tongue back in. "Geez do you find that amusing or what?" "Who knows?" she sighed. "One of these days little pussy. One of these days." With that she left the room.

"I'm what?" Devin stood in the middle of the dinning room. Ready to strangle Shigure anytime soon. Then maybe the overly cheerful Tohru. "Calm down. I thought you came here to relax. Not go on a killing spree." Yuki placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Devin relaxed. "Your right. Sorry." he sat down and grabbed a plate of eggs. "So what did he do?" Yuki sat down next to him. "Shigure made me take the entrance exam. Even though I'm only here for a month. Or as long as it takes to get Reyna to come back home." The last part was mumbled, and went unheard to everyone but himself. "Your going to school with us Devin kun!" Devin nodded sadly. "Yeah I guess so." Tohru sat down on the other side of the table. "That's wonderful!" Devin gave a small -and weak- smile. That went unnoticed by the happy Tohru. "Yo." "Oi." Reyna and Kyo walked downstairs side by side. Devin gave a small growl as he moved over to make room. "That's alright, we're going to the living room." Reyna picked up her plate and walked into the next room over. Followed by Kyo. Devin glared at the doorway. "You have a thing for her don't you?" Yuki stared intently at his friend. "We did date for about three months." "And then she dumped you." Devin looked the other way. "She was leaving. What else could she do?" Yuki shrugged then started munching on his bacon.

"Who's the new guy?" "Yeah. He claims your dating him. But everyone knows your dating Kyo." "Yeah don't hog all the hot ones for yourself." Reyna scowled at the group of girls crowded around her. "Don't listen to him. He's grown mental over the years. And how do you get the idea that I'm dating Kyo." She weaved through the crowd. But instantly regretted it as she came face to face with the Sohma fan club president. "Heh heh, um hi Terina." The crowd was the only girls in the school that liked her. All the others were envious because she was so close to Kyo. "Just a minute." A bunch of fan girls blocked her path back into the safety of the crowd. "Word is your dating not only the new kid. But Kyo Sohma as well." Reyna smirked. "Well word definitely travels fast if you guys heard. But you guys have your facts wrong." Terina scowled "Your cocky Honda. But just how did we get our facts wrong?" Reyna crossed her arms satisfied "Well for one thing. Devin's mental when it comes to this stuff. And I'm not dating Kyo. Got it?" Terina glared. "We'll be in touch. I'd watch my back Honda." The club walked up, heads high and noses in the air. "Next time though. Your pretty face wont get out so lucky." Reyna walked into the classroom and sat up on her desk. "Well look who decided to show up." "Can it Kyo. You know as well as I do that the teachers were completely pissed with us when they found out we ditched." Kyo smiled. "Guess your right there." "Good job!" Whump. Reyna flailed her arms trying to keep balance. Uo laughed. "We got the old Reyna back. But I didn't know you to run off with some guy." She stared at the two. "Don't tell me your dating." Hana chan stepped up beside her. Kyo and Reyna looked at each other, then back at the new comers. "Can you keep a secret?" Reyna bit her lip. The two girls nodded. "Tohru and that damn Yuki already know. But we're kinda sorta…" Kyo trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. "Dating." It came out as a whisper. The couple turned bright red. "Not hard to miss. But yeah we can." Uo sent out another chuckle "Since you two look so cute together." Reyna scowled as she and Kyo turned an even brighter red. "Calm down class. As you all know we have another new student." Mr. Kimmoto slapped his ruler on his desk. Sending all the students quiet. And most of them scrambling to get back into their seats. "Hi. Names Devin. From America." The blonde stood at the front of the class scanning the room. Reyna shrunk into her seat. "Please don't see me. Please don't see me." she prayed. Kyo glared at him. Why the hell is he in here! "You can take your seat right there." He pointed to the seat in front and to the right of Kyo's desk. Kyo let out a breathe. At least he wouldn't be able to bother Reyna that much from there. Devin scurried over to the desk, trying desperately to avoid the staring eyes. "Now as you all know, we're having a dance this Friday." His eyes settle on the trouble making pair. "And if you try anything like you did last week. Mr. Sohma. Ms. Honda." The class directed their attention to the smirking pair. Devin glared at the orange haired boy. How come that freak got to sit by his girlfriend. He should be allowed to sit by the one he loved. "Then the both of you will get your tickets next year. If you two ever make it to the next grade." He sighed and turned back to the black board. Sometimes this job was too much.

The lunch bell sounded throughout the school. The whole gang made their way to the old oak tree that they always sat by. Haru and Devin glaring at the back of Kyo's head the whole time. "Well are any of you going to the dance?" Reyna leaned against the tree trunk. Arisa and Hana chan both shook their heads. "Not my style." "I'm spending the night with Arisa." Tohru and Yuki looked at each other. "We're going." "We all know you are." Kyo scoffed glaring daggers at the other boys. "I'm going!" Momiji jumped up and down. "You two should go together." "Huh?" Kyo and Reyna stared at Uo. "You know since your dating and all." That was a mistake. "Arisa shut up!" Reyna tackled her. "Reyna. I don't care if we get to go or not. But I do want to live." "Why." She looked up from her attempts at strangling Uo chan. Kyo pointed to the white headed boy. Gulp. Reyna got up and shifted over to Kyo. "I think we should go." Kyo nodded. They both turned and sprinted back to the school. An enraged Haru right on their heels.

Reyna ran panting next to Kyo. The whole thing was a blur. They ran past people without them even knowing who went by. "It seems we spend most of our time running from people." "So it seems." They both ran faster as Haru gained much needed ground.

Tohru and Yuki watched the whole thing with interest. Devin sat fuming. And the two other girls were amused. "Looks like our little Reyna has yet another admirer." Uo chuckled. Hana smiled "At least she's chosen someone now." "What do you mean chosen?" Devin scooted closer to the group. Arisa laughed harder. "Well. When we where younger, all the boys wanted to date her. But all she did was give a black eye, and a beating to remember." Tohru smiled at the memory. "Yes she did gain some pleasure with that." Yuki and Devin stared wide eyed at her. "You mean to say" "She beat up boys just for the fun of it?" Tohru nodded still wearing her smile. The two remaining boys gulped then stared at each other. "If she comes for me you back me up." "You too." The girls watched in amusement. Love was a crazy thing.

Friday. The dance. And the girls and boys were crazy. "Hey cutie. You got a date to the dance?" Reyna sighed. "For the last time I'm not going with you." The boy walked away, head hung. "Did you tell anyone your going with me?" Kyo walked over to her. "You crazy. They'd rip you apart alive." Kyo smiled "Nice to know your thinking of me." She leaned back on the desk. "Well how do you propose we do this? We just happen to find each other at the dance. And then dance to practically every song together. Or walk in hand in hand and blow our cover." Kyo placed his hands on the side of the desk and leaned over. Closing the distance between them. "We'll think of something." He leaned closer. She smiled getting the idea. And locked her mouth to his. They broke apart blushing. "See ya later." "See ya." Reyna walked out of the classroom. A look of pleasure splashed on her face. Kyo stood there for a moment, then also walked out. Going the other way.

Terina. A girl with a mission. To get Kyo Sohma to go to the dance with her. Since Yuki was obviously taken, the club had officially set their sights on the other just as attractive Sohma. But yet again someone else had sent their heart colliding with his. They couldn't lose to another girl. Especially when the girl was a Honda. "Oh Kyo." Terina bounced up. Trying to be as happy as she could. "Not going with you." The handsome orange hair kept walking. Paying no heed to the more than slightly popular girl behind him. "How did you know what I was going to ask?" She walked faster trying to keep pace with him. "Because your about the" he counted on his fingers "twenty-third girl to ask me." "It's that Honda girl isn't it?" Kyo froze. "What are you talking about?" He wheeled around. "It is. You're going with Reyna Honda." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "We're just friends!" "But your always hanging out with her!" "She's my cousins girlfriends sister. I gotta care!" Kyo argued with her. Terina looked up in triumph. "Then prove it." "How?" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at her. She marveled at how handsome it made him look. If only he were mine. "Go to the dance with me." "No. No rumor is worth that. I'd rather go with that damn Yuki then with you." He turned back around and continued down the hallway. Terina wheeled around. Her pride hurt. There's something going on between those two. And I'm going to find it.

Reyna stretched her arms. "Damnit Tohru. Sticking me with decorations." Reyna murmured while placing the tablecloth on right. They had stuck her on the ladder first, but that didn't quite work. Since she ended up on the floor more than on the steel steps. And had even succeeded on ripping off the whole backdrop on her second time up. "Well baby. You ready to say yes yet." Reyna sighed and spun around. "For the last time Luke. I'm not going with you." "This might change your mind." He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She twisted and squirmed. "Let…me…go!" He locked his mouth on hers. She squeezed her lips together. He tasted horrible compared to Kyo. Now that I think about it. This would actually be nice if it was Kyo. Luke lifted his mouth. Reyna gasped for air. "Like that cutie." Luke's smile was cut short as a fist came crashing against his skull. "Get away from her you bastard!" Kyo stepped in front of her clearly pissed off. "KYO!" Reyna hugged him squeezing harder and harder. He looked down startled at first, then happy. "Man dude that hurt." Luke walked away. Both his cheek and his pride severely hurt. "Um Reyna." "Mm hmm." "Do you know why I'm not transforming?" Reyna let go. She stared at him. Then shook her head. "No idea. But I'm happy you aren't." She hugged him again.

The whole gang walked into the crowded gym. "Guys be very very careful. If we get hugged, who knows what'll happen." The whole gang nodded. Kyo and Reyna looked at each other and smiled. Tohru and Yuki did the same thing. "We're going to find Haru and Momiji." Reyna and Kyo nodded as they watched the couple weave through the floor. "I'm a bad dancer." "Me too." They blushed. "I'm gonna find us a table." "Lets." Finally finding a empty table they sat silently. "Aw come on. If you two came together the least you got to do is dance." Two of the girls from the crowd practically picked them up and threw them onto the dance floor. "Oww. Fine." Reyna scowled as the girls walked away. Kyo stood up and dusted himself off. Then helped her up. Just their luck a slow song came on. "Um do you……you know" Kyo's face was red. Reyna's cheeks went a pale pink. "I guess so." He wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck. "I still wanna know why you don't transform." Kyo shrugged. "Ah Akito'll figure it out. He always does." Reyna winced at the name. Something nagged at her in the back of her mind. Telling her she had known him for a long time. Kyo took note. Don't ever say that name in front of her less it be needed. They swayed to the music. Forgetting about the rest of the couples. If only for a little while. Everyone was staring at them forgetting about their dates, and the music. It truly was a sight to see. Kyo Sohma and Reyna Honda, DANCING! And with each other. It was surprising, yet comforting. The couples aura was different. No one could quite place it. But it was soothing. After a while they had enough of staring and went back to their own dates. Two people though weren't as comforted by the dance. Devin and Haru were fuming. They had sat at one of the tables, keeping a close eye on the two kids. But when those girls picked them up and threw them on the dance floor. It was almost too much. And then they were dancing to a slow song. When the couples had parted Devin almost flew into a rage. Haru on the other hand had become quite confused. Kyo and Reyna had been hugging. Shouldn't Kyo have transformed. Haru shook the thoughts out of his head. He'd dwell on it later, for now…..

The song slowly ended. Reyna lifted her head from the crook of Kyo's neck and stared up at him. He stared down. They slowly closed the gap. The whole gym had become silent, urging them to make their move.

Tohru smiled at the couple. "Their not going to do it you know." "Hmm." She stared quizzically at her date. "Their not that dumb, to kiss in front of the whole school." Tohru nodded her agreement. Her sister would kiss in front of anyone at school over her own dead body. She was sure of that now. But then again. They were talking about Kyo.

Three millimeters away, Kyo started chuckling, and Reyna cracked a smile. "Oh my god this is hilarious!" Reyna doubled over laughing. And Kyo stood holding his ribs. "Man did you really think we were going to do that?" A series of groans escaped from the crowd. Some were disappointed. But most were angry glaring daggers at the couple.

Yuki smirked at some of the disappointments. "I told you." Tohru let out a giggle as she watched her sister and her friend role around in laughter. But somewhere in the back of hermind something nagged her. Telling herself that everything wasnt alright. That Reyna and Kyo would get hurt.

Badly.

"Geez you guys are so gullible." Kyo grabbed one of Reyna's flying hands and pulled her up. Unfortunately both of them didn't support their weight very well, and they both went tumbling to the floor. Reyna landed on Kyo. Kissing him full on. Both their eyes widened as a chorus of Ooooohs, and Ahhhhhs echoed through the gym. They broke apart and retreated to different sides of the circle. Blushing madly and both quite flustered. An angry roar drifted up from the other side of the room. "Damnit of all the times your boyfriends spying on us. It had to be now!" "He's not my boyfriend!" The couple took off weaving in and out of the curious crowd. Devin appeared in the middle of the circle that his friend and his enemy had just retreated from. And was quickly suffocated by a mob of girls. Chorus's of "Reyna your friends sooo cute!"lifted into the air. A startled and very exhausted voice replied "You can have him." Followed by an angry "And keep him would ya!"

Haru watched it all with lost enthusiasm. Akito had told him everything. If she wanted him that badly. He would step aside and leave them be. If it would mend her broken heart. Only if it would bring Kiri back to them.

"How is our little girl doing?" "I think she's remembering." "Thank you Hatori. You can go now." The black haired man nodded and walked out of the dark room. Leaving the boy alone. Akito smiled. "Come back to us soon my little kitty. We all miss you."

Reyna didn't know why. But when she had kissed Kyo that last time, something had flashed through her mind. She didn't know if it was a vision or something else but she felt it was a memory.

_Kyo. Will you stay with me?_

_Forever. I promise Kiri. _

_I love you Kyo._

_Thank you. I needed to hear that._

What did Kyo have to do with this? Who the hell was Kiri? And why did she say she loved him? Millions of questions, and so little answers. Life is so damn cruel. "You ok?" Her orange headed companion sat down beside her. Worry etched upon his face. She smiled and nodded then directed her attention back to her knees. "I'm not that dumb you know." Reyna sighed. "How come you can read me so easily?" "Same reason you can read me." He replied smartly. She growled playfully "Oh really. What am I thinking now?" Kyo stared at her for a minute then smiled. "That I'm a smart ass and should keep my damn mouth shut." She almost fell over in shock. "Holy cow!" He laughed and helped her back up into a sitting position. "Now tell me, what's really wrong?" Reyna sighed once again. "I'm having flashbacks. I think. And your in them." Kyo cocked his head. "If you just met me what a month ago. Then how would you have flashbacks of me?" She shrugged then went on. "I don't know. But there's a girl with you." He glared "If your suggesting I'm cheating on you" "Shut up would ya, I'm not done." She cleared her throat "What I was saying is. Your with a girl. In like I don't know five different dreams of mine. And you two seem really close. And she even said she loved you." Kyo's face clouded,

_I love you Kyo._

_Thank you. I needed to hear that_.

"Kyo what's wrong?" Reyna waved a hand in front of his face. "Nothing." He grabbed it and replaced it by her side. "The girls name was Kiri. Ring any bells?"

_I want to be with you Kiri._

_Forever I promise._

_Akito's a lying bastard. Don't listen to him._

_You chose him over me! I thought you were different from them!_

_I'm broken without her. Please let me forget._

_Kiri. I'll love you forever._

_Please don't forget me._

_I wont Kyo. And you wont either. I know you, you don't give up._

_A little girl was huddled in the rain. She was dripping wet and her sobs just added to the water. What's wrong? Kyo walked up to her. She looked up revealing a face that looked almost exactly like Reyna's. Just younger. With orange hair.You lied to me Kyo. You said you wouldn't forget! But you did, and now I'm right in front of you. And yet you still don't remember me! Please Kyo, I'm broken inside. I don't even know who I am anymore, no matter how much I try to remember. I just can't. Please. I'm begging you, fix me._

_You broke your promise. Now please, at least remember me. Even if you don't love me. Keep her happy. For all of our sakes. Keep her happy._

_Please help me._

"Kyo. Kyo!" Reyna smacked him upside the head. "Oww. Geez woman!" Kyo rubbed his new sore spot and scowled at Reyna. "You practically fell asleep on me. What else was I supposed to do?" "Hmm. Lets see. Maybe nudge me, push me a little. Like a nice girlfriend would!" She shrugged her shoulders. "Good idea, maybe I should do that next time." He sighed then pulled her up with him. "Lets go home." Reyna smiled up at him and followed. Whoever you are, I'll do it. I'll make Reyna happy. You can count on me. A voice echoed through his mind. So brief that he didn't know if it was real, or just his imagination.

_Thank you. Thanks for helping me._

_Your welcome. What else could I do, but make them happy?_

Rain poured down on them as they made thier way back to the house. Smiling the whole way.

Devin walked into the quiet house. Dripping from head to toe. Damn him, damn him to hell. He muttered cursings at the boy as he closed the door and locked it. With much difficulty. Just you wait though. When my friend comes Reyna will come back to us. The darkness cannot escape God.

A very refreshed Yuki woke up and stretched. "What time is it?" He groped around for his alarm clock. Finding it he pulled it up to his face. "Ahh!" He fell out of bed in surprise. Getting tangled in his sheets on the way down. "Its 12 already?" He squirmed this way and that to get out of the tanglement and ran for the door. Why did I have to get up so darn late?

A load thump was heard above their heads. Reyna and Kyo just shook their heads, while Tohru went wide eyed with worry. Shigure tired for once, dropped his paper on the table and headed for the stairs. "Kids these days." Reyna stared stupidly at the back of his head as he walked out of the room. "Whats got him?" Kyo shrugged "He's probably sad he missed the dance and all its high schooler glory. And then missed what happened." Reyna twitched. She didnt want to be reminded of last night either. "Wait a minute. Who the hell told him!" Tohru stared at the floor guiltily.Another load thump was heard, this time from the stairs. The table guessed a collision had happened. And sure enough in a total of three minutes a very startled Shigure followed by an equally startled Yuki walked in. Tohru's eyes grew even wider as she scrambled over to make sure that the boys were okay. And to add to the caos, the doorbell just rang. "I GOT IT!" Devin rushed in and out of the room in three seconds time. "Wasnt Kisa supposed to come today?" Shigure sat down trying yet again to read his poorly treated paper. Tohru forgot about Yuki and was followed by Reyna rushing faster than Devin to the door. Kyo having nearly missed Tohru's foot sat up and stared blankly at the door. "Are they really that crazy about this kid?" Yuki shrugged he also nearly missing a flying bodypart and righted himself. "Might as well go check."Shigure listened to the whole thing. Still not able to read a decent portion ofthe black and white paper in front of him.

Devin practically ripped the door off. "Jake I'm so glad you could" He stopped short as he relized it wasnt his American friend he was addresing but a little girl with red orange hair and amber eyes. "Kisa san!" The two girls of the house threw him out of the doorway to get to the little guest. "Kisa san. I'm so glad you could come!"Tohru hugged the little girl with Reyna jumping up and down next to her. "Are you ready to go?" The little girl nodded. "Okay let me go get our wallets."Reyna stood up and ran for the stairs."Um Hi." Devin walked up and peered closely at the girl. "Oh I'm so sorry. Where are my manners today? Kisa this is Reyna's friend Devin." The girl shyly looked up and waved. Devin smiled and waved back. "Devin this is Kisa Sohma." Devin almost fell over. "Is there anymore Sohma's I have to know about!" Tohru was still smiling happily. "Well theres Momiji, Hatori, Ritsu, Hiro, and I think thats it."Kisa nodded. "Thats everyone you met." Devin smacked his head "And yet theres more." "Aw come on Kyo it'll be fun." Reyna walked back into the room pulling a very reluctant Kyo. "I said I'm not going and I mean it. Theres no way I'm going anywhere near a pet store!" Reyna kept pulling. "Who said anything about a pet store?" She let go of his arm and grabbed his ankle. "Oww! What did I say last night?" Reyna shrugged as best as she could without letting go. "Lets face it. I'm not the best girlfriend." "Your telling me." Kyo had mumbled this but at least two people hadheard it. He winded up going -with an equally reluctant rat- along with his two new bumps on the side of his head.The girls sat in the back chatting and laughing. The very fortunate Devin, or so it was to the two boys, had stayed home. Claiming he had something to do. Yuki drove having just got his license two weeks ago, while Kyo sat in theseet beside him desperatly trying to think of something other than the **joys** of being surounded by furry little kittens that asked dumbquestions nonstop.

"So what are you getting Kisa?" Reyna leaned on the window sill. Poking her head out and letting the wind lashat herdark redhair."I dont know yet. How about you Oneechan?" "Meneither. But that makes it a surprisefor everyone."the two girls smiled.

"I THOUGHT I SAID I WASNT GOING NEAR A PETSTORE!" Kyo clucted for dear life to the door. "Oh come on. Is it that scary?" Reyna unglued his hands and rejoined the group, minus Yuki. "I still cant believe you let your boyfriend off the hook so easily." Reyna dragged Kyo along with them. "Well he didnt really want to go in. And I didnt want to force him." Kyo crossed his arms and glared "See. She's nice. Unlike someone I know." "Well that someone happens to be able to kick your sorry ass. So I suggest you shut it!" Tohru and Kisa made their way farther into thestore. Leaving the other two to their bickering. "Do they always fight like that?" Kisa stared quizzicaly at the girl she favored as a sister. Tohru's smile weakened a little. "No. Sometimes they actually are pretty nice to each other." Kisa nodded. They stopped in front of a cage. Rabbits skirted this way and that, as if a minuture bomb field had been carlessly placed there. Kisa pressed her face to the glass. "Kiri's coming back." "Hmm." Torhu didnt know what the girl had just said. "Akito said that Kiri was coming back. Back to him. Back to us."Kisa looked up into the eyes of the older girl. "He said Kyo was going to try and hog her for himself again. But I know thats not true." She stood shaking badly. "Kyo loved Kiri. And Kiri loved Kyo. Akito wanted Kiri for himself. So hemade them hurt each other." Tearswere formingin heramber eyes. "They bothgot hurt badly. And blamed themselves forwhat happened. So they had their memories erased." Torhu bent downand hugged the little girl. "What didAkito do?" Tohru knew it wasnt herplace, but she was curious. Especially as to why Kisa was telling herthis now. Kisa hugged back "Akitodrove Kiri away. And he treated Kyo horribly. The cat was always treated equall to the others. ButKyo was Akito'srival in love. SoAkito treated him as an outcast." She wipedher eyes. But the tears reformed and nowcame down faster then ever. "Soon everyone else did too. They all missed Kiri's smile. Especially Yuki. Theywere best friends. But Kyo didnt know why. So he believed what Akito told him." "Is that all?" Kisa shook her head. "Now Akito tells everyone that she's coming back. And he's also angry becausehe says she crawled right on back tothe cat filth." A sudden relization hit Tohru with full force. What was the reason Reyna couldnt remeber her past after mom found herstealing from the bread basket? Her thoughtswere interuptedby the rings from her cell. "Hello." "Thank god you picked up Tohru.Yukiwouldnt answer his, and Kyo's and Reyna's were turned off." Tohru nodded knowing full well thatShigure couldnt very well see her. "What's wrong?" "Well...

"What the hell? I thought they were your friends!" Kyo shruggedkeeping a smilevery well hidden. "Who knows." Reynaglared daggers at the boy. "Reyna Kyo!" Tohru ran up followedby a panting Kisa. "Shigure called hesaid..." Shepaused and stared blankely at the cats surrounding her sister. "Do you likekittens Reyna?" "Oh ha ha."She crossed her arms and glared at the white and black cat in frontof her.Kyo doubled over laughing. He just couldnt contain it anymore.Reyna kicked him, hard. "Owwww! Geez sorry." He sat up rubbing his left side."Getting to the point." "Oh sorry. Shigure called. Hesaid that Akito wanted to see Reyna." The group fell silent. Kyo stared wide eyed at Tohru. Reyna backed into thewall shacking her head. A sense of forbidding cloudedher mind.

_I always get what I want._

I sure hoped you liked it. I kinda had trouble, it's hard imagining those two dancing. But if you can do it congrats! Thnx to all the people that reviewed (that goes for my anon. reviewers too). I now have about six I think instead of two. And am sooo happy! Okay if you like this series at least take a glance at my other one when it comes out.Please pretty pretty please tell me what you think. My goal is still fifteen reviews, so help me reach it. And I'm now only going to write after I get two new reviews, Okays?

Thnx again.  
Meg


	9. Remembrance Part two

Alright if your reading this now than that means that I've apparently got two new reviews (Lucky me! -). I actually got around 1...2...3...5 reviews! Okee Dokee, lets get the show on the road!

Disclaimer: The charecters I own from the original series are as shown here:

Thats right I own none of them! So no sueing all you people (between you and me, youd only get three bucks out of it anyway). Okay now to the story!

Remembrance part 2

"Thats it!" Yuki grabbed the cell phone and jammed it to his ear. "Who is it?" "Hello Yuki." He almost dropped the phone. But caught it just in time. "What do you want Akito?" "Can't I just talk to you?" Yuki grabbed the rest of his stuff and headed to the pet store. Rats or no rats, if Akito had taken the liberty of calling him. Then he wanted the Honda's. "No." "Well if your going to be like that. Then yes I do want to see someone." Yuki walked faster. "But to make it more fun. Let's let you guess." "Me." "No my dear Yuki I dont want you." "Reyna." "Closer but still no." "Tohru." "What in the world would I want with that stupid wench?" Yuki almost threw the phone to the ground. Why that no good "Kyo." "I do want a word with him. But no." This was getting irritating. Yuki counted on his fingers. Akito wouldnt call him for Shigure, or even Kisa at that. Everyone else was most likely at the main house. That left Devin. But Akito didn't know about him yet. "Just think. Who has been right in front of your nose this whole time." This time he did drop the phone.It shattered in front of his feet."Kiri." He ran, forgetting everything else. If the thought that Akito had actually contacted one of them had scared him. Then the realization that Kiri might have a fighting chance of coming out right now put him in a complete frenzy. Kyo couldn't find out. Both of their memory's were completely unstable. If even the slightest hint that they had known each other. That they had loved each other before reached them. Then they would be scarred for life. It would be hard to trust anyone ever again. He had to stop it. Before it began. To save both of them the hurt. Kiri couldn't be found out yet. It was too soon. She had to wait.

"I'm sorry Kiri. But if to forget means it'll heal them. Then your memory can never be returned. Especially if Akito is in on it."

Kyo stared dumbly at her. "Akito?" Tohru nodded. Her eyes wide with worry. "What do we do?" Kisa was on the verge of another break down. She had lost so much, and gained so little. Oneechan had been wonderful. But oneechan couldnt heal her heart if she lost someone else. Especially if the person was as dear to her as Reyna was. Reyna had grown in her heart.Her smiling face, kind words. It was almost as wonderful as oneechan.Oneechan would probably be occupied by healing her own heart anyway. Reyna backed up closer to the wall. The army of cats trying their best to comfort her.

_I always get what I want._

"No you dont!" She held her thrashing head. Kyo ran over to her. "Reyna calm down. Whats going on!" He held her against him. She cuddled closer. "Make it go away. Please." Her breathing was labored and her voice was barely there. "I'm here now. Dont cry." Please God. Don't cry. Reyna quieted down a little. She was still shuddering badly when a crowd had started to grow. Whispers were scattered here and there. "What in the world is going on?" A tall stocky man worked his way through the crowd into the small circle that held the four people. "I'm the owner of this store. And I demand to know what's going on!" Kyo lifted his head and glared. "Why the hell should I tell you?" The man kept his ground. "If you dont tell me I can easily have you kicked out!" "Please stop." Tohru stepped in between them. "Sir my sister is in a lot of pain. Please show a little compasion." The mans face softened. "I'm sorry here." He bent down nearer to Reyna and Kyo. "I wouldnt do that if I were you." Kisa had wiped the tears away from her face. "I'm just trying to help. You dont have to worry." "Really I wouldnt." A low and dangerous growl erupted from Kyo. "You dont come any closer got it." The man backed off. This kid was dangerous. "Kyo. I dont want to see Akito." "Reyna you dont have to." "He's gonna hurt you. For what you did to me." The world froze. What I did to her?

Devin sat impationtly on the coach. Where the heck was he? If he was supposed to be here before the others got back, then he should of been here about three hours ago. The doorbell rang. Devin flipped over the coach and raced to the door. "pant pant Hello." A familar face greeted him with a smile. "So how've ya been Dev. Could ya keep your paws off our little girl?" Devin ushered the boy in and closed the door. "I could. But that bastard that claims to be her boyfriend can't."They entered the living room. Devin sat across from him. "And can you believe what she lets him do to her?" The boy thought for a moment "What has he done?" "HE KISSED HER IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" Devin shot up.The boy smiled. "Oh really. Has h edone anything bad to her." "No." "Then whats wrong?" "She loved me."Tears welled up in Devin's eyes. "She loved me damnit!" The boy comforted him as best as he could. "You have to remember though. Reyna isnt from America. For all we know, she might of loved him before she came." Devin shook his head. "Your our God.Fate tells that we fall in love. Darkness and Light." "That's true. But what if she isnt the darkness?" "She is. I know she is."

"Ha ha. You'll come back to me. And we can live happily.With no persistant cat to ruin it agian." Akito set down the phone he had been using.Yuki had either hung up, or dropped it. He figured that the stupid boy had dropped it. It would've been so like him. In fact he was probably racing off now to tell his little friends. Akito laughed to himself. No matter what any of them did. Kiri would come out. She would come back to them.

What did I do to her? What would set Akito off? If only for a second, Reyna had changed. She had amber eyes and orange hair. Instead of her green orbs and red black streaked hair.Kyo shook his head. "Kiri." That name, why did it come back again and again? She was back to normal. She was Reyna agian.Her sobs had finally stopped, but she was still shacking violently. "I'm coming back Kyo. You wont have to worry anymore." "Reyna what's going on?" Tohru stared down at the girl. This was no longer her sister. Her sister was strong and carefree. This girl, was vunurable and scared. She backed up. "Reyna?" The girl lifted herself from Kyo's arms. "I'm not Reyna." Kyo stared quizzically up at her. "This isnt funny." "Kyo dont you remember me?" She kneeled down. "Kyo..." Bending over to kiss him, he stopped her halfway. "If your not Reyna then your not touching me. Got it?" Whispers louder than before ran through the crowd. Kyo shot around and glared at every one of them. "Get out of my way! Move!" Yuki pushed his way through the girls. "We need to..." He stared at Reyna. She got up and walked over. "Kyo doesnt remember me. But you do dont you." She smiled. Yuki shook his head "How did you...Why are you...Does Akito have anything to do with this?" She shook her head in disgust. "I dont want to even see that bastard. Knowing what he did to me." Reyna flexed her hand, as if she had imaginary claws. "Tell me rat boy. How come you remember?" She circled him studying his every feature. "Didnt all high and mighty get yours erased too?" Yuki glared at her. "He wanted us to hurt. So we actually couldnt forget." He sneered "No matter how much we wanted to." Reyna returned his glare. "Well why is that. Do you really hate me that much." He punched her. Right then and there. "You left us damnit! You left us to suffer alone!"

Tohru was dumbstruck. Yuki had just punched her sister. In front of a crowd. And now he was cursing her. Kisa hid behind the older girls back. Was this Kiri? She looked the same. And she had that same faraway look in her eyes when she had bent down next to Kyo. But this was Reyna, not Kiri. This was gettingreally confusing.

Reyna punched him back. "What the hell was I supposed to do! Sit down and rot while Akito played husband to me?" Yuki scowled. "You shouldnt of turned to him in the first place!"He dodged another punched and kicked her in the stomach. Reyna flew right into the crowd. There was a series of gasps as she got up and stumbled over to him. "It was the only thing I could think of to do." Tears formed in her eyes as she uppercut. Yuki blocked and went to elbow her in the ribs. "Kyo had turned on me. You wouldnt talk to me. Haru was still brooding on how he had lost my love to kitty over there. Your brother and his friends were off at college. Momiji was coping with his mothers loss. And Kisa and Hiro were to young to turn to." She kicked him in the cheek sending him sprawled out on the ground. Tohru made a move to help him. But the mad glint in Reyna's eyes told her to keep herself out of this. "Who else did I have. I wasnt exactly living a fairy tale here was I." Yuki picked himself up with a little trouble and faced her. "But how did Kyo feel? When you did that." She looked over at Kyo. He was staring at her. Not really knowing what was going on. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked down at him. He was so close, but yet so far.

"Jake. Do you think we lost her?" Jake shook his head and looked down at the downhearted boy. "Devin she's just strayed from her path. She'll come back." Shigure burst through the door, sending Devin and Jake to the ground. "We're all going to the mall now!" "Isnt that where Reyna is?" "That's why were going." Shigure pulled the two to his car and shoved them inside. Devin righted himself as Shigure climbed behind the wheel. "If she isnt already gone." "What do you mean by that?" Shigure shook his head as he turned the ignition. "We dont trust you enough yet. You'll know in due time. Trust me."

"You hurt him. Badly. And all you did was save yourself." He punched the back of her head. Cacthing her offgaurd. Reyna fell in front of Kyo. Having trouble breathing now. "Would you have prefered it if I died?" Yuki shook his head. "All I'm saying is that you could of suffered with him. He lost you too!" He dropped to his knees. He was breathing heavily now, the fight had taken more out of him then he expected "We all lost you. But you just let us wallow in our pain. You forgot about all of us!" "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!" Devin ran from the crowd and crouched down next to the girl. "Reyna. Please say something to me." "I'm not Reyna. Are all of you blind?" She turned to Yuki "Why dont you tell them. All of them who I really am? Or even you." She shot around and came face to face with Shigure. When the threesome had arrived the fight was already extreamly deep. It had taken all of Jake and Shigure's strength to keep Devin from killing Yuki on the spot. "It would be better if I didnt." He looked away ashamed. "Your Kiri. Arent you." Reyna turned to face the speaker. "Kisa." She got up ignoring everyone else and walked over to the little girl. She sat on her knees and stared lovingly at the little girl. Kisa shivered as Reyna brushed a lock of hair from her face. "You were so little when I lost you." "Kiri!" Kisa threw herself at Reyna. Reyna was caught off balance but hugged the girl back anyway. "I've missed you." Kisa's sobs were loud. "Why did you leave?" "It's complicated. But why don't you stay with Tohru. It would be what's best right now." Reyna placed her by Tohru smiling lightly. Then she twisted, her eyes turning hard and cold. "You all dont know what I was going through." "What about us? We went through the same thing. The only difference is that we had to live with our pain. Unlike a certain someone who just decieded it was alright to forget about us!" "I HAD TO!" Reyna was screaming now. "I had to forget about that bastard! If I didnt I couldnt live. I would of comited suicide." She ran to Kyo and jumped into his arms. "Please God tell them. Tell them that I hurt you. And then I almost killed myself. Oh God Kyo please I'm begging you." "Let her come back." Reyna looked up startled. "What?" "Your not Reyna right. Then let her come back." Kyo was firm his gaze not a bit soft. "You dont remember me do you. You had Hatori work on you too. Didnt you?" She was scared now. Kyo had forgotten her. "You will remember me. I know you will. But for now I guess I can let go. I'll always love you Kyo." And then she dropped. She was once again Reyna. "Kyo." Was all she muttered before she hit the ground.

Knock knock. "Come in." Tohru slowly opened Yuki's door. He was sitting on the bed staring at the floor. "Are you okay?" She closed the door and walked over. Taking a seat beside him. "Whose Kiri?" Yuki sighed "She was a friend. When we were younger we were all friends. The boar didnt love the cat, the cat and the rat didnt hate each other, the cat and the ox didnt always fight. And God actually liked the cat." Tohru nodded taking this all in. "Kiri was probably the best friend you could get. But something happened. She feel in love with a boy. They couldnt hug because one of them was from the zodiac. Someone else fell in love with her too." "Haru?" Yuki nodded, Tohru was a lot smarter then people gave her credit for. "Yeah Haru fell in love with Kiri." "And the boy was Kyo." Yuki smiled "You really are observant." Tohru smiled. "Well that started the fighting between the ox and the cat. Well the boar was envious of Kiri so she threatened Kyo into marrying her. That started how the boar fell in love with the cat. And then there was me. Kyo Kiri and I were all best friends when we were little. I was fine with their relationship. And they helped me out with the girls that chased me. But then Kiri left.We needed something to beat up. And it so happened that the other was there. Even after Kyo got his memories erased, we continued." Yuki stared at the ground. Maybe if we hadnt been so selfish then we could still be friends. Tohru placed a loving hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I know. It hurt a lot. But you did what you could." Yuki smiled and kissed her forhead. "You didnt tell me about God." Yuki sprang back. "Please tell me. I want to help." He nodded and thought about how to start this. "Well.God and the cat used to be what you might call close. Even though the cat wasnt really part of the zodiac, God treated them equally." Tohru nodded. "Well Akito grew jealous of Kyo." Tohru gasped. "Akito loved Kiri!" Yuki nodded solemnly. "She hated it. He wouldnt leave her alone. And sometimes she had almost lost Kyo because of it. But she did lose him. And Akito drove her over the edge. So she..." It was painfull the memory hurt bad. "She gave it up. She gave him part of her existance." "What was that?" they had both gone quiet. "She left the zodiac." Tohru's eyes widened. "Kiri; was the cat?" Yuki nodded, he was crying now. "Akito drove her into it. Saying that Kyo would love her agian if they were both in the zodiac. So she let it happen. All of it. Then she left. She had Hatori get rid of her memories. Kyo followed after. He couldnt take it that he had lost her." "But Akito wouldnt let you get yours erased. Because he wanted you to suffer with him." Yuki nodded."Akito lashed out at Kyo. Screaming all the time that it was his fault that she left them all." Tohru leaned against Yuki. "But she's back. Isnt that good?" Yuki shook his head "It'll just hurt Kyo more. And Akito will be after her."

Kyo took all the information in. Devin wouldnt let him get anywhere near Reyna without first getting a broken arm and a cracked head in the process. So he had dedicated his time to stalking Yuki and trying to find out more about this Kiri girl. But this was too much.He had loved this girl? No wonder she was acting so weird around me. And I got my memories erased? "Are you okay?" Kyo spun around to face his finder. Shigure sat beside him. "Fine." Kyo stared at the oak wood door. "Why is this all happening to me?" Shigure shrugged. "Why is there such a thing as the zodiac curse?" "They are going to get their memories erased arent they." "Hatori's working on the owner of the store right now. He's the last one to see it." Kyo nodded his approval. "You should come and talk to Devin. He has some pretty interesting information concerning Reyna." Kyo shot up and ran for the stairs. Shigure smiled. At least he still loves her.

Devin fiddled with his thumbs. "Dumb bastard. Hurting Reyna." Jake placed a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder. "She'll be fine. I dont think that guy had anything to do with her blackout." There was a groan from inside, followed by a loud thump. "Hatori I'm fine." "You need bedrest." "Let me out!" A scuffle could be heard as Reyna fought for her freedom. "Damnit let me out of this room!" Devin was tempted to go in there. "I wouldnt do that if I were you." A warning came from behind him. "Get out of here Kyo. I thought I told you you couldnt see her." Devin glared at the floor, refusing to look at the arriving orange hair. "So your the infamous Kyo that supposedly stole our little girls heart." Jake shook the boys hand. Kyo shook back heisitantly. "Your not gonna kill me like obbsesive over there are you?" Jake laughed and shook his head. "No. I wasnt in love with her. But I dont really approve. Especially with our prophecy." Kyo snorted "Prophecy. I tell you a real story. Once upon a time there was a little girl and boy. They were both cursed along with a whole bunch of other people. The kids fell in love but another boy loved the girl. So he tore them apart and forced the kids to forget about each other. The boy lived among the other people, the girl started a new life. Now they found each other, and only one of them seems to have any idea of what the hell is going on right now." Devin laughed. "Do you really think we're going to believe that crap? Reyna isnt cursed thank you very much."The door flew open behind them. "KYO! What the hell is going on?Who is this Kiri? Someone I should know about." Reyna cornered him.Kyo gulped. "Theres nothing between me and her. I think." "You THINK?" Reyna fumed. Kyo nodded. "Yeah for all I got I'm apparently in love with her I guess. And what came out of your mouth at the petstore told everyone that was there." "My mouth?"She quieted down a little. "I wouldnt say anyone else would love you. Though that bitch Terina might want something from you." "Reyna whats with him saying that your cursed?" Reyna turned and faced Devin. "Cursed?" She cocked her head quizzically. "Yes cursed. Thats what freak boys saying." "He's right."the room jumped in surprise as Hatori appeared in front of them. "How" "Hug him." Hatori cut Reyna short. She huffed then hugged her friend. There was a loud poof. And in front of Devin stood a red and black cat admist a pile of clothing. "It's really true. All that crap Yuki was talking about is true." Kyo stared wide eyed down at the cat in front ofhim. "Yes its true. And unless your agreeing that both you and your girlfriend are crap, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Devin resisted the urge to kill his penpall. If he had knownYuki was like this in real life. Then he might of taken a little more thought in coming all the way to Japan. Kyo and Reyna glared at the newcomers. "Shut the Hell up. Damn RAT!" They looked at each other surprised for a second then back at the dark haired boy. "So I'm part of the zodiac." Hatori nodded. "And now I think we should get out of here. You too Kyo." "I'm not going anywhere." Kyo shouted as Hatori attempted to pull him out. Just then another loud poof resounded, "On second thought." Kyo changed his mind and pulled out a kicking and screaming Devin. The smoke cleared in a matter of seconds. And there stood a clearly naked red head. "OUT YOU PERVERTS!" The boys didnt need to be told twice.

"Man that was weird." Reyna turned on the hot water. Her hand wandered up to her baby blue choker. But paused, and moved away. She undressed hurridly then made another move to take off the choker. But once again she thought better. Creak. Reyna froze, then turned around. Standing in the doorway was a red Haru. Her face turned crimson. "EEEEEEEP!" She jumped into the shower not caring how hot or cold it was, covered herself up, and started throwing everything she could get her hands on. "Yikes!" "PERVERT!" Haru ducked behind the now closed door. "Whats wrong?" Kyo crouched down by the flustered, but seemingly pleased with himself, Haru. "Oh nothing." Haru beamed and stood up. "See you later." And walked off. Kyo stared dumbly. "Okay." He looked back at thedoor they had been standing in front of. Wasnt that the bathroom? Ignoring the inner voice that told him to just get the heck out of there, he opened thedoor and stepped inside. "Haru if thats you then Iswear toGod. You'll be walkingon your hands for the rest of your life." "It's me." "Kyo?" Reyna poked her head outof the shower, dripping water everywhere. Kyo blushed. So this is what that freak was doing. "What are you doing here?" "I could say the same thing for someone else."He growled as he stepped out. Reyna pulled her head back in. Man this is weird.

"I'm coming I'm coming." Devin opened the front door. "Who the he" "The names Terina. I'm here for Kyo Sohma. Along with a friend." Devin shivered as a black haired girl stepped beside Terina. "Hi Devin!" She smiled, happy as ever. "Hi Kagura." Devin waved weakly. This would be a problem. "What the hell were you doing in the bathroom right then!" "It was a mistake I swear!" "I'll show you a mistake!" Two blurs rushed across the room. "Who are they?" Terina walked inside along with Kagura. "The idiot of the house. And the boy competing for his girl." Devin sighed as he thought about it. If Reyna was part of the zodiac, then she wasnt their Darkness. "For the love of peat. You've been at it for fifteen minutes." Yuki grabbed the first blur. Making the second collide with both of them. "That hurt you moron!" "OH my God! Are you alright!" Tohru ran up to the small group. "We're fine Tohru." Kyo stood up and dusted himself off. "But him on the other hand." BAM. "Owwwwww." "Your still at it? If I'd known you'd do this I would of locked you in the bathroom." Reyna shook the frying pan in his face. "The bathroom?" Kyo blushed. "I thought I told you to get out of here." Reyna slowly turned around. "Um Hi Kagura." Kagura fumed. "GET AWAY FROM MY KYO KUN!" "EEEP!" Reyna ran out the back door, followed by a pissed boar. "Kagura you leave her alone!" Kyo shook his fist in the air and attempted to shoot after them. "Wait a minute lover boy." Devin dragged him by the collar of his neck and dropped him in front Terina. "Hi Kyo." He stared. "Why are You here?" She looked hurt. "I wanted to see you. Since we're obvioulsy going out." Kyo continued to stare. "When did I agree to this?" The wall crumbled next to them. "Agree to what?" Reyna's eyes were on fire. Kyo gulped as he backed up. "Nothing." "Did I just hear you were dating her." She advanced. "Yes he" "Shut up." Terina shut her mouth without another word. "She's gone off the deep end I swear." Kyo pointed to Terina. "Oh really. First you acuse me of being some Kiri girl. And now your dating her." Kyo shook his head rapidly. "I never said you were someone else.Yell at him if you want to." He directed his finger over toYuki. "Reyna chaaaan. You broke my house again." Shigure whined from behind the battle. "Stay out of this freak!"Shigure hid behind Yuki. "Kyo and Reyna are being mean agian." Terina watched with interest. So it was true. The Honda's were living with the Sohma's. And Kyo was dating Reyna.This would be something to tell the girls. Reyna would have to go.

The group of girls quieted down as their leader made her appearance. "Well girls. It looks like we got some rule breakers." A series of gasps erupted from the group. "The Honda's are living with the Sohma's." "You can't be serius!" Terina nodded sadly at the girl. "Dead serius. And recent observation tells that Kyo is indeed dating that scum that calls herself a woman." "We must get rid of her!"Many girls agreed with the speaker. "Yes, that we must. She will have to be punished for breaking the rules member or not." The group nodded eagerly. No one broke the rules. If they did they would never walk in that school again.

"Why do I care?" By "coincedence" Reyna had collided with Terina and her Kyo Sohma fans. Terina glared at her. "You are going to suffer severe punishment. Doesnt that affect you at all?" Reyna gave a small yawn and tried to sidestep the obsessive group. But failed once again. "What the hell are you nail polishing hair crafting girls gonna do?" Terina's face went red. "I'll have you know I at least get noticed by boys." The group nodded their agreement. Reyna shook her head laughing. "I'll put it so your thick skull can register it. You're not even as popular as my sister." This time she succeeded in her gettaway and was now standing in front of her classroom door. "Oh and Kyo would never go for one of you freaks. So bring it on." With a small smile she backed into the class, leaving the girls speechless.

"What was that about?" Reyna took her usual before class seat on top of her desk. "Your little fans are trying to take you off the Sohma's hands." Kyo rolled his eyes. "Why dont they just give up?" She shrugged "Beats me." "So Reyna. Word is your little secrets been revealed." Arisa smiled at her. "Oh can it." Reyna leaned back supporting her torso with her arms. "Are the fan girls giving you trouble?" "Not really. But you can play with them if you want Saki. I've heard they've been dissing Tohru because of Yuki. He can take care of some of them but." Hana chan nodded and walked off to join Tohru. "So how's it really going?" Kyo and Reyna sighed. "The boys wont stop trying to make me look dumb so they can ride off in the sunset with her." "And that damned fan club wont stop harrasing me on the subject." Arisa chuckled "Figures. You two are two of the most popular kids here. If it werent for me, Hana chan, and Tohru dragging you down you'd be celebritys here." "Not gonna happen." Arisa took note of how similar their personalitys were. They talked the same, they acted the same. Heck they even had some of the same features. It was like they were the same person in some weird, creepy sort of way. The bell rang. "Better get in my seat. See you guys after class." They replied with an uniterested nod. Arisa chuckled then made her way to the back of the class. There was no way those dumb fan girls are taking him away from her.

"Class we have another new student." Mr. Kimmoto grumbled. The last thing we need is another trouble maker. "Um hi. My name's Jake. I come from America too. And I guess that's about it." He scratched the back of his neck. "Any quietions class." A girl in the front raised her hand. "Yes." "Do you know Devin?" Jake nodded. "Yeah. Actually we were friends. Reyna was with us too." Reyna's plea for invisibilty was completely ignored by the Gods as billions of eyes bore holes in her head. She shrunk farther into her seat. Kyo held back his laughter. "Is there anyone you would like to escort you to all of your classes?" Jake's answer was immediate "Reyna's boyfriend. Kyo I think his name was." Kyo's laughter died instantlly as he hid his face. Leave it to one of Reyna's friends to screw up their life. "I KNEW IT!" That one voice was enough to send the whole class in an uproar. Mr. Kimmoto gave up trying to calm down his students. When it concerns these two trouble is always the first thing to come. He shook his head then laid it down on his desk. Why me?

At that point three people had been thinking it. Mr. Kimmoto. And his two students, that yet again, had been the cause of the commotion. "We cant let em hug us." "I'm not stupid. Do I look like I want thousands of boys crawling over me commenting on how cute a cat I make." The couple fended off the kids that were constantly trying to get at them. And then they screwed up. "I said dont touch me!" "No wait a minute. Leave me alone!" Two screams came up from the crowd as a loud POOF covered with smoke appeared. The class grew silent as the realization that the classmates they knew were no longer there. But instead in two kids arms, hung limp cats. One orange and the other black and red. A girl screamed and the class was sent into another uproar. The cats made a break for it. And jumped out the window. "I remember something like this." "Yeah. Didnt this happen when we were seven?" The cats looked at each other strangely. Why were they remembering something together. When they hadnt even met until a few months ago?

"You can go now." "Yes Akito." Hiro walked out of the room. Taking a quick glance behind his shouder before he disappeared beyond the paper door. "Well Kiri's made a visit has she." Akito smiled to himself. "Maybe I should go say hi. Then she might make a longer appearance."

Okay how'd ya like this one. It's getting more into the plot now. Please no flames on how I did this bad, I havent got any yet but I can see one coming sooner or later. You'll find out about Kiri as the story progresses. You'll even get tidbits from the zodiacs past too. Alright you know the drill. Two reviews and chap. magically appears. No reviews and chap. is magically forgotten.

Meg


	10. Kiri

Meg: Hiya. I got another review (stars replace eyes)

Reyna: Yeah only cause they like us so much.

Me: I created you!

Kyo: She's got a point you know.

Meg: Thank you.

Reyna: Don't take her side!

Everyone: (starts bickering)

Yuki: Since those idiots wont be coming back anytime soon. Meg does not own any of us. Execpt for Reyna of course. And the other Americans.

Reyna: Hey NO ONE owns me!

Meg: I do (smiles evilly)

Everyone: (starts bickering again)

Kiri

-"They WHAT?" Haru stared amazed at the older girl in front of him. "It's ture. They both turned into cats. Then jumped out the window." The girl started crying agian. Haru left the comforting to someone more suited to it. And headed for the entrance. If they were anywhere they were in the one place that they felt truly secure. He smiled to himself as he imagined the size of the bump Kyo would get when they changed back. He was right when he had confessed to Momiji that he had given up on Reyna. But that didnt mean he wasnt allowed to still be jealous of the boy. Yes Haru had been seeing Kyo in a new light for the past few days. Reyna too. Reyna was different. She wasnt like the other girls that swooned over their family.

In fact at first she had hated them. But then she got closer to Kyo. He got jealous. Kyo fell in love. Tohru and Yuki finally admited their feelings. Kisa was coming out of her shell. Hiro had become less sarcastic. Momiji was starting to feel better. Shigure had actually becomemore fatherly to the group.And Akito had devoloped a weakness. One weakness that could cost him much if it were to be revealed. So much had happened in the time period of three months. So little had been understood. Maybe they werent ment to know. Maybe they were supposed to forget.Let destiny take its coarse.Haru let the thoughts swirl in his head as he headed for the forest.

-"God why us?" Reyna's head bobbed above the water.Kyo was looked the other way. Also trying to stay above the dark water. They both sighed. "Man I cant believe we forgot the most important thing." "How could we both be so stupid." The last part was said in unision "Our clothes." Reyna leaned back, letting her dark hair swirl with the ripples. "How long do you think it'll take them to find us?" Kyo shrugged. "Haru'll show up sooner or later. Ranting on how I shoudnt be looking at you like this." She chuckled. "**Do **you want to see me like this?" His face went crimson as he struggled with the urge to turn around and take in her whole naked figure. Reyna sensed his uneaisiness. "You okay?" She turned around and moved a little closer. Kyo gulped. No dont come any closer. Please goddamnit, not any closer. "Yup. Just fine."She didnt buy it.

"Anyways. Jake is it. Why did he have to go and open his stupid mouth?" Kyo changed the subject afraid if they stayed on the previeous one he'd really do something drastic. "Cause he never knew how to shut it and keep it shut." Reyna crossed her arms and frowned. "He didnt have to go and tell the whole class about us. Even if he didnt know." He nodded his agreement. At least he was feeling better now. "So how long we gonna wait before we get out?" "Dunno." She sighed. "At least it's nice out." He nodded. Dont think about her. Dont think about her.

"Hey. You gonna get out or wait for an invitation." They directed their attention to the bank. A grinning Haru stood there, holding back a small laugh. "You two are looking away got it." Reyna pointed an acusing finger at Haru. "I get it." He threw her a towel then turned around. Kyo glared at him. Reyna got out of the other side with a splash. Kyo's face instantly went red. "Alright you can look now." The boys turned around. Reyna was wrapped in the towel. But it was increadibly short and showed most of her slender legs. Kyo's blush deepened. She blushed too. "Well um, your turn. I'll turn around now." She did as she said. Kyo came out of his stupor then got out too. He wrapped the towel around himself. "Ready." She turned back around. Then blushed even more when she saw his bare chest. "Well um shall we." Kyo nodded. The two flustered teens glared at the laughing one then followed him out of the clearing.

-"I can't believe it!" Terina shot up from the bushes. "How, how dare she!" Second in command Makiko stood up next to her. "She has no right for this behavior. Running into the lake with Kyo." "And naked to add." The two girls glared at the other groups departing spot. "Reyna Honda has sealed her face. She must recieve the strictest punishment." Makiko gasped. Even though this girl had commited one of the worst crimes in the school. The punsishment she was going to recieve was a horrible fate. "There's no way around it now. She will regret the day she messed around with Kyo Sohma."

-"Yes. No. I just said yes. Oh forget it, just get Hatori here as soon as you can." Yuki hung the phone up without another word. He leaned against the wall holding his head with one hand. "Is he coming?" Tohru sent a quistioning gaze in his direction. He nodded his head. "Yeah. But it wasnt easy. And their departure wasnt very helpfull either." "So that's what you've been hiding." Arisa walked up. Followed by Hana Jima. "No wonder you had such unusual waves." "I really dont need this." Yuki slid down the wall sitting in a crouching position. "I'm sorry we didnt tell you sooner." Tohru was as guilty as ever. "That's alright Tohru. It was a very precious secret."Hana chan set her hand on Tohru's shaking shoulder. "I just wonder where the two love birds went." Arisa looked around. And was rewarded with the slam of the front doors. "Your having Hatori fix this arent you." Haru, Kyo, and Reyna stormed through the front doors. Well at least Kyo and Reyna did. Haru was laughing like a moron. "Shut up will ya!" Reyna gave him a clean smack across the head. "Okay geez." He kept the smile though.

Arisa started laughing too. Kyo glared at her. Reyna still had her hands full with getting Haru to stop. "Alright I'll stop. But you have to admit, it's pretty funny when you two walk into school dressed in only a towel."The couple blushed. "Hey isnt that them?" A boys voice rang through the groups ears. "Oh shit." Kyo and Reyna hid behind the three that were standing. "Kyo kun. Reyna chan. What's wrong." "Please dont let me face them oneechan. Reyna shivered behind Tohru. "Oneechan. That's something I havent heard in a long time." Reyna glared up at the blonde. Arisa still chuckled.

A group of kids crowded around them. Most of them consiting of third and second years. The first years hadnt gotten the news yet. "What happened?" "Why are you dressed in only towels?" "You make such cute kitties!" "How did you do it?" The two cats slid out from behind their protectors and made a break for it. Which fortunatly for them went unoticed to all the kids. "Settle down morons!" The crowd quieted down, all eyes now directed to Arisa. "Uo chan. What are you doing?" Tohru had been trying to keep her sisters departure secret, but now she was more interested in what Arisa had to say.

"Alright. Now I'll answer one question." Immedeitly a hand shot into theair. "Can I be a cat too?"Arisa went to say no, but was interupted by Yuki. "Of coarse you can. Theres a friend of mine coming. He'll be able to do that." Happy chattering scattered through the crowd. "But Yuki kun. This is a curse." "Yeah princy. How are ya going to do that?" Haru stepped in. "It's the only way their gonna let Hatori near them. Isnt it." Yuki nodded. "Then why are you filled with so much doubt?"

Yuki looked quzzically at Hana jima. "How did you" "Yuki kun! Tohru chan! What have those stubborn relatives of yours gone and done now." Shigure walked up into the crowd and exicted closer to them. He was followed by Hatori and a extreamly curious Momiji. "Tohru chan, what's going on?" Momiji looked around "Where's Kyo?" "Let's just say he ran for it." Arisa shook her head. "They really are a couple of trouble makers." "Tell me about it." Yuki massaged his forehead.

"What the hell? Where is Reyna?" Devin pushed his way through the crowd. Now and then a grunt or a "Watch it!" would escape the lips of an annoyed classmate. "Calm down." Jake followed closely obviously trying to restrain his pissed friend. "Well look who decieded to show up." Yuki was tired. And the person who had jeapordized everything was now standing in front of them. Both of them to be exact. "Geez dont be so pushy. I'm just worried about my girlfriend." "Dont you get it? She's not your girlfriend. And if you knew anything about her at all then you would of figured out that she would never go for someone like you!"The angered rat lashed out. Hitting Devin in the neck.

The crowd gasped as he hit the floor. Never had any of them seen this side of the prince. Devin was startled. His caring penpal had turned into someone else. But his lost friendship was long forgotten, because he got right backup. Wheezing and gasping for air. And glared at Yuki. "What makes you think **you** know anything about her huh! As far as I know, you met her on the streets what? Three, four months ago!"Yuki snarled, this boy had been the cause of all this trouble for the past month. He didnt care who this guy was anymore. He was now a foe of the Sohma's. Trying to take away their heart like Akito had succeded in doing so many years ago.

Reyna was their life force, she always would be. As would Tohru. The two girls had been the only things keeping them all from going over the edge. The only things keeping them all from ending it, right here and now. They were the reason he lived. Kyo lived. And everyone else. The hope that tommorow would be filled with happiness because of those two was good enough. And to lose them. Now of all times was out of the question.

"Trust me. I've known her more then her own sister has." Haru placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yuki. Now's not the time to snap." Shigure nodded from the back of the group. Hatori once again had no part in it. But was showing some hint of concern. "Not the time to snap? Haru he wants to take her away again! Do you know how long I've spent brooding over her memory. Hoping aganst hope she'd come back. Haru if Kyo didnt lose his memory's of her. Then he would be dead. It's a miracle I'm not dead. The only thing keeping me alive right now is Tohru!" Tears streamed down the boys face. It had all come out at once. And how it felt good. To be rid of the tension. The pain of keeping his feelings locked inside of himself.

"I know. We all missed her Yuki. You werent alone. And she wont come back if you lose it. Remember that day at the pet shop. She's coming back." Yuki hit the ground. His legs folded under him. He stared at the tear drops that had settled on the floor in front of him."What the hell is with you? And I'll ask again. Where is she?" Devin had a threatining tone to his words. Yuki turned around to yell back but was beat to it.

"You wont have to worry about that.We have her right here." The whole crowd turned and stared at the new group. It consisted of both boys and girls. They were the members of the Sohma and Honda fan club. In the midst of all of them, there was two squirming bodys. "Reyna." Tohru's eyes wideoned in fear. Visions of what they could do to her sister flashed through her mind. Not one of them pleasant. "You found them." Devin looked releived. "Just our luck. The freak clubs had to go and find them." Arisa sighed.

"Should I hit them?" Hana chan looked quistionably at the others. Four of the sevan shook their heads rapidly. "You might end up hurting Reyna chan or Kyo kun." Haru nodded, Tohru had a good point. "Why is she in a towel?" Devin grabbed Yuki by the collar and pulled him in front of him. Yuki snarled "Why should I tell you?" Devin growled.

Jake placed a hand on his shoulder "Calm down.They have all the right in the world to act like this." "But but. She's my girlfriend." Devin looked pleadinly at his friend.Jake shook his head. "She was their's first." Devin let Yuki go. "I dont agree. But if God says so." Yuki massaged his neck then directed his attention to the two clubs.

"What do you want for them?" Terina looked shocked. "Why Yuki kun. What are you talking about?" She fluttered her eyelashes. Reyna rolled her eyes. "God Yuki. GET ME OUT OF HERE!" the girl struggled harder. But it was all in vain as she was awarded with several pinches.

Momiji tugged on Tohru's shirt. "What's going on?" He was sucking on a lollipop. Tohru smiled weakly. "Nothing.Their just having a little fight."There was a snort behind them. Tohru spun to see Hatori looking out at the oncoming argument. "If things start happening at this rate. Then Kiri might come back out. And this time for good." Tohru was scared. For good ment that her sister would be forgotten. "Oh god tell me she wont."it was whispered, butHatori heard every word of it. And he silently agreed. Kiri's return would mean Akito had once again won the game that the zodiac members had tried so hard to keep up in.

"Dont touch her damnit!" Kyo was also struggling harder. Urged on and on by Reyna's little outbursts of pain. The girls had gone from pinching to punching and kicking. Reyna would let out a scream that had been held back every five minutes. Kyo was getting desperate. "I said leave her alone!" He managed to break free of some of the boys. But was caught and held even harder. Now the boys had joined in on punching and kicking. Kyo dogded and blocked what he could. But that wasnt very much.

"STOP IT!" Everything stopped. Tohru was standing in front of the two groups. Tears streaming down her face. Littering the floor below her.A groan was heard from the girls. "Oneechan.what are you doing? get out of here." The voice was small and weak. The crowd of girls parted, revealing a battered and beaten Reyna.Her breathing was labored, and large bruises were starting to show. Kyo held back ayellas he saw her. "Reyna." A boy kicked him in the head. He let out a loud groan. The two girls looked over. Filled with fear. "NO!"

Reyna finding some new strength rushed into the crowd of boys. Fighting her way through "KYO!"She stopped abrubtly next to him and hugged him. Hard. "I wont let them hurt you." He smiled. "It should be the other way around."She shook vigerously "Your always trying to be macho man arent you." She was also smiling now, but her face was covered in tears. "It's what I do." "We're a wreak you know that."He let out a laugh. Small but still painful. "Arent we always."

Three figures sat beside them. "You guys okay?" They looked up and met the eyes of Tohru and Yuki. "I guess we are." The two laughed. "We've been through worse." Tohru smiled then hugged her sister. "I thought they had really hurt you." Reyna winced but hugged back."We're going to need to get you back to the main house." Hatori stood back up. All four of them flinched at the mention of it. "Can't we just go back to Shigure's?" Kyo was pleading, something none of them had ever seen him do. Hatori sighed then nodded. "I guess that's okay. But first we're going to have to deal with them. All of them." He sighed again. When will I ever get a break?

Shigure smiled as his residents plus one walked/limped over to the group."Shigure. Is Reyna chan okay?" Momiji stared at the red haired girl coming towards them. "She will be." "What in the world is going on!" Devin pushed his way up. "Reyna!"said girl flinched and moved closer to Kyo. Devin stopped. Why did she always go to him? Him and that stupid sister of hers. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "She's tired right now. She needs rest." Devin nodded up at the man reluctantly. He didnt like being nice to a Sohma. Not anymore. "Chill. Okay. She's alright, like perv over there says. All she needs is rest." Arisa smiled at him.

He could tell it was forced. She didnt like him and he didnt like her. That's all there was to it. Hatori reached them before the others. "They need to be taken home at once. I'll handle our audience." Shigure nodded then turned to the approching teens. "Well. Time to go home." He smiled cheerily and led them out to his car. They all followed and piled in. "We'll stay here and help Hatori." Haru waved. Standing next to him was a cheery yet confused Momiji, a halfhearditly smiling Arisa, and a worrisom Hana chan. All waving too.The group smiled weakly as they pulled away.

-Jake watched their departure. "So it is true." He shook his head sadly. "She will be taken away. Taken from them, to start a new life. Where she will fall in love. Without the light to guide her." Devin smashed his hand against the wall. "NO! The prophecy also says that the Darkness will fall in love with the Light. That's me!" Jake looked behind himself to the hurt boy. "It never said there was only one Darkness. Maybe she's not the right one." Devin restrained tears. "I know she is.And there isnt a second one. Reyna's one of a kind."

-"Geez those idiots left us with a lot of work." Arisa folded her arms behind her head. Then rested her head on them. "Yeah but it'll be fun dont you think!" Momiji skipped beside her. She looked over at Haru. He looked over at her. They each rolled their eyes and smiled. "How long have you had this condition?" Hana chan's quistion caught Haru off gaurd. "Since we were born I guess." She nodded, pleased with his answer.

"What triggers it?" "When we get hugged by the member of the opposite sex, or when we're weak we transform into the animals of the zodiac." "And the cat." Arisa cut in. Momiji nodded. "Yeah. We used to have a girl as the cat. But now Kyo's the cat. He doesnt know though, it's a secret." The boy raised a finger to his lips. Hana chan smiled down at him. "What was the girls name?"

"I think it was Kiri." He smiled. Haru twitched. "What's wrong?" Arisa turned her gaze from the over excited boy to the older one beside her. "I'm not comfertable with that name. By the way how long have you known Reyna?" She shrugged. "I guess since we've known Tohru. Middle School." She smiled and laughed.

"I remember one night. We had a sleepover at Kyoko's house. We had asked Reyna who she had a crush on. Back then the boys still swooned over her. Well when we found out, I accidently went into a laughing fit. After that everyone including Kyoko spent the next hour running away from her." Haru let out a small laugh. "Sounds fun." "It was." She smiled at him. "I knew her before that."

Arisa almost tripped. "You what?" Hana chan and Momiji's attention was immediatly averted to the two. "I knew her. Her name was Kiri. She was one of us. Then she left. No one but Kyo, Yuki, and Akito knew why. Yuki was too disstressed to tell, and Kyo's memory had been erased." He looked up into the sky. "She was what kept all of us together back then. We were all happy. Sure we all formed rivals. Some of which still continue. But she would laugh with us. And we laughed with her."

Haru closed his eyes and smiled. Arisa smiled too. "Even years before we knew her. She was making people happy." Hana chan nodded her agreement. "Tohru might never have survived through school if it werent for Reyna." They walked in silence for a while. Then Haru said something that sent shivers down all their backs. "I'll be sad if Akito takes her away from us."

-"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Yuki shook his head as Kyo continued to thrash on the wooden floor. "Tohru told you not to move. Idiot." "Well sorrrrrrry!" He lifted himself, with much pain. And flopped back on the couch. "YOW! Tohru what the hell are you doing?" Kyo almost fell back on the floor when Reyna's yelp reached the boys ears. Yuki flinched a little too. "What she doing in there?" Yuki shrugged. "I think she's stitching Reyna's wounds. Reyna was hit really badly." Kyo winced "Is she gonna" "Yup." He gulped. He hated needles. Yuki took note of this. "I'll be back." Kyo glared but kept his mouth shut. Yuki walked down the hall towards the room that contained the girls.

He opened the door and stepped inside. Reyna was sitting up squeezing her eyes shut. "Done." Tohru's smiling face appeared behind her. Needle in hand. "Yuki?" He smiled. Reyna's eyes shot open. "Huh. Oh yeah." She turned away, refusing to look at him. Tohru got up and walked over to him. "Kyo's turn now." She nodded. He kissed her forhead. "It'll be fine." She smiled and nodded again. Then took her leave.

"You remember dont you." Reyna nodded. "Yeah I do." He leaned down next to her. "What are you going to do now?" She turned around finally looking him in the eye. "I dont know." He nodded."You'll be fine. Trust me." She nodded again. Then without warning lunged. He fell back, her sobbing head tucked into his chest. "Reyna?"

"It's Kiri now." Yuki was shocked. "What?" "I was Kiri then. I guess I'm Kiri now too." She removed her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Are you sure you want this? You can stay in hiding, keep away from Akito for a little longer." "No." Her answer was firm. "I'm sick of hiding. Sick of not knowing who or what I am. And I'm sick of that damn bastard playing games with me." Reyna stood up. Clenching her fist tight enough that blood trickled down her fingers. Yuki stood up next to her. "If that's what you want. Then I'll help you. But the only way anything is going to goin our favor is if Kyo remembers too."

She smiled at him. "Dont worry he will. I know what I'm doing big brother." Yuki smiled back at her. "You always were the smart one."

-Knock knock. Devin grumbled but answered the door anyway. Everyone but him and Jake had left on a family outing. Much to his displeasure of coarse. Reyna had been practically killed earlier. And these jokers were dragging her off to open up her wounds again. He pushed the door aside and met a teenager. He looked only about a year or two older than Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Reyna with black hair.

"If your looking for the Sohma's or the Honda's there not here so bug off." He attempted to slam the door in the boys face. But a black shoe stopped him. "I'm here for someone that you dont know yet." The boy entered the house without another word. "Look this isnt" "Your house. I know." The boy smirked at him then continued on. "How the. Who the hell are you?" Devin walked after him. Trying his best to keep up pace.

"Lets just say, I own most of your Japanese friends." Devin snorted "You can't own someone." "You can if your God." "Hmm?" Devin turned around to face Jake. "Your what they refer to as God. Arent you." The new boy snickered. "Well it looks like someone around here is smart. Yes." "Your names Akito." Jake smiled. "I've heard so much about you." Devin gasped "Isnt he the guy that Reyna's afraid of!" Akito smiled.

"Who's Reyna. I only know a Kiri." "Kiri. What the hell does she have to do with this?" Devin was frusterated know. Who did this guy think he was? Jake was God. Jake was the only God, and he was God's follower. So was Reyna. Akito pulled a picture out of his pocket. "Look closely. Who do you see?" Devin leaned forward. His eyes grew huge. "That that's Reyna!" Akito shook his head. "That's not Reyna. That's Kiri.Reyna never exsisted.

"Finally!" The front door opened. Kyo, Reyna (recently renamed Kiri), Yuki, and Tohru walked through the door. The rat and two cats kept walking, while Tohru hung back. "Well look who's here. I hope you heard all of that." "In fact I did." Kiri stopped in front of him, toe to toe, eye to eye. "Kiri, it's been along time." Kiri smirked. "Yes it has." Devin stared. "Her name's Reyna." Yuki shook his head. "My little sisters name is Kiri."

Tohru looked away. She was happy that her little sister had found her real family. But that meant that she was alone again. Mom was gone had been gone for a while. And now her sister was lost too.

Devin's mouth dropped. "What are you talking about?" "She's my little sister." Kyo smirked as Devin dropped back on the couch.He covered his eyes. "Just a dream. Today never happened. I'm just having one crazy mixed up nightmare." Kiri shook her head. "Now." "Why dont we catch up a little." "Yes lets." She pushed him back. He landed on a chair. "Explain to me this. Why did you wreak my life. Take my friends away. And steal the one chance I had of actually living a wonderful life with the one I love. Huh?"Akito smiled. "Dear child you didnt love him. No one did. And no one still does. Just like the rest of you. The zodiac cannot be loved. The only one that loves any of you is me."

"Is that what God's supposed to do? Make his followers feel like crap." Jake glared down at the black haired boy. "Jake it's not your place." Kiri shot around and glared at Jake. He ignored her and walked closer to Akito. "Well." "Well I think I should be getting back. Hatori will be waiting for me. Oh and Kiri." He stopped and looked over at her. "I'm the only one that truely loves you like that." She snorted. "Your not winning again Akito." He walked out pleased with himself. "At least she remembers.

-"How did you manage to remember all of that without having to give the Reyna side up?" Kiri shrugged. "I have no idea. It just came to me." Haru took the answer. Though he wasnt quiete pleased with it. "Just leave her alone. She's had a long night damnit." Kyo sat over on his own."We all have. And this guys constant interuption isnt exactly doing any of us good." Yuki glared at the doorway. Said boy removed himself from the frame of the door and walked over. Glaring down at the rat. "Well the fact that you claim her as your sister. This guy thinks she's in love with him. The person supposidly running you all is completely nuts. And that she just out of the blue changed her name doesnt seem to begiving me all the comfort in the world either now is it!" The two boys had a glaring match. "Um." "Just ignore them Tohru." Kiri sighed as she comforted her friend. Tohru smiled weakly. "Dont worry. To me you'll always be my oneechan." Kiri smiled. Tohru smiled back. That last sentance gave her a kind of comfort. Something she would always cling to.

"So what's with the sibling thing?" Jake walked into the room. Oblivious to the war that was going on on one side. "Apparently she's Yuki's little sister." That was all Kyo said before a glare closed the conversation. "She's with us!" "She's my sister! How the heck is she with YOU!" Kiri massaged her forehead. Haru stared dumbly. And Kyo ignored them completely, interesting himself with how the flowers were starting to fully bloom. "Please stop fighting." Tohru tried easing the tension between the two fighters. They calmed down but not before sending each other a warning. With Devin it was the finger. For Yuki it was a silent proclamation. He quickly mouthed 'You go any where near her and I swear I wont be the only one tacking fault for your dead carcass' before shuffling over to the others.

"Is it me or has it gone extreamly cold in here." Shigure waltzed into the room shivering. "Talk to him about it." Haru pointed over to a fuming Devin. "Ah. Anyway on to the real reason I'm here.Yuki Rey" She sent a warning glare at him. "ahem Kiri. You're big brother is coming over to check on you." The whole room went silent.It was broken by Jake's quistioning voice. "They have a brother?" The two shot a look at him then turned to the others. "We all agree we're leaving now don't we." Two hands shot up. "YUP." Tohru cocked her head. "But why. Dont you want to see your big brother. He's such a joy to have around."

Kiri stared wide eyed at her. "Yuki, Kyo, Shigure. What the hell have you done to her?" The two sitting boys shrugged. "Not my fault." "Never here long enough." Haru raised a hand then let it fall. "And I'm out of here." Shigure sprinted for the door. "Who better then to greet Ayame but me." "THAT'S RIGHT! KEEP RUNNING COWARD!"Kyo and Haru continued uninterested. Tohru sat stunned. And Jake and Devin still didnt have a clue to what was happening. "Well lets go." Kiri returned calm, immediatly smiling as she pulled Kyo up and led him to the door.

"Wait a minute." The couple stopped. Kyo scowled at the approching boy. "Jake what are you doing?" Kiri dropped her friends arm and placed her hands on her hips. "Testing you." "Wha?" A blue light emanated from his hands. A dark light engulfed her neck. "What the" She looked over at Devin. His neck was glowing yellow. Then she looked over at her brother. Yuki's neck was also giving off a dark glow.

Jake stared intently at him. "Why do you have it?" He shuffled over and inspected the clearly surprised and irritated boy. "The chosen ones are only born of American blood." Yuki stared dumbly. "Wait a minute." Kiri sprinted over. "Where was mom from?" "Michi, crud."

"Wait a minute. If there's too darks. Then there has to be two lights." Devin looked truimphantly at Yuki. Who in return snarled. "Oh Yuki kun. Kiri chan! Your wonderful older brother is here!" "Shit!" "Shoot!" The two dove for cover. Hiding behind the first peice of furniture they could find. Which in fact happend to be the coach.

Jake looked up to the doorway. What could scare them like that? A man with silver hair and green eyes waltzed into the room. Head held high and smiling broadly. "Hello Ayame san!" Tohru's cheery voice greeted the man. "Tohru leave him alone. He doesnt deserve to be in your preseance!" Yuki's head shot up from behind the coach. "What the hell are you doing? You'll blow our cover." A hand reached up and pulled him back down.

"Yuki kun! Kiri chan!" Ayame dove behind the coach. And appeared seconds later carrying a very ticked Kiri and equally pissed Yuki. "It's been so long. What to do?" His face suddenly brightened. "I know. We'll visit my shop. That'll get you to know me more." Ayame beamed at his brilliant idea then headed for the doorway.

"NOOOOOOOO! I dont wanna go!" Kiri whined as she clutched onto anything that would pull her free. "Oh come now sister. We all know how much you two love me." He smiled again. Yuki sighed. "Let. Me. Down. Now." His tone was threatining. But Ayame was unfased. "Oh Yuki. Always trying to act like me. Isnt it cute." "LIKE I WOULD WANTA BE YOU MORON!" the two siblings cried out as they once agian tried to free themselves from the terror that was Ayame.

"This guy sure is modest." Devin whispered to Jake. Jake silently agreed with his friend. Ayame heard though. Instantly dropping his two captives and shuffling over to the two Americans.

"Well who do we have here?" He studdied thetwo boys thourghly. "Well you seem okay. You have permission to date my sister." This caught the whole room offgaurd. "WHAT THE HELL!" "Really. Your serious?" Devin jumped for joy as Ayame nodded "You'll be more fit than Kyon kitchi. "Whoo-hoo!"

Haru seethed at the boy.Since when did Kiri take a licking to him? Heck. She was more likely to go for him than that American that obbsessed over her.

Kyo snarled. "WTF!" He lunged for Ayame. "What makes you think you can choose who she dates?" Yuki nodded his head. "And I'm her older brother too. Doesnt my approval be needed too?" Ayame thought for a minute. "I guess."

"Then I decline." Kiri looked over at him like he was her gaurdian angel. The last thing they needed right now was Kyo going into ticked mode. Ayame looked startled, as did Devin. Though not as startled. He had learned not to trust his former friend. They had grown distant. And their friendship had died and transformed into hatred.

"Yuki. He is a wonderful choice. Dont you thinks so?" "I said Idelcline." Yukicrossed his arms stubbornly.Kiri glared at both of them "Since whendo I have to get permissionon who I date?" Yuki shot a stern look her way. "Since you want to keep your boyfriend." "True." She nodded. "Carry on. I'll be outside. Coming Tohru?"

The startled girl nodded her agreement then followed her former sister out the door. The two angry boys quickly followed their heels. Feeling that if they didnt get out of there soon enough. Then theywould start more trouble then needed.

Okay watcha think?Good? Bad? Horrible? Loony? I need answers people. I only got one review last time. But I guess those five made up for it. This time I wont be posting the next chap though without two reviews.

Kyo: Trust me she means it

Kiri: Yeah (rubs sore arm)

Meg: It's nice you guys are starting to agree with me more

Kyo+Kiri: Dont make her angry. Take our word for it!

Meg: See you next chapMerry Turkey day! and a happy new year

Kyo: But thats Xmas

Meg: Really Oh well (starts humming Xmas songs)


	11. Starting over

Alright, lets get this thing going

Disclaimer: Yeah I dont own anyone. But someday somehow. I might own something worth while

Starting over

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Do you think they'll be done anytime soon?" Kyo shook his head no "Knowing them, it'll be a good hour or so." the group nodded. "Sounds like Yuki's winning." Haru placed his ear to the wall to hear better. Kiri shook her head. "You can't win against that guy." The others agreed.

"I think I'll go check on them." Tohru stood up and made her way to the door. "If any of them does anything to you, tell me. I'll kick his ass!" Tohru smiled then stepped inside. Kiri was always looking out for her.

Kyo stared at the door for a few minutes. "Do you think it was safe to let her go in alone?" Kiri shrugged. "She's a big girl."

The door opened again. Kiri growled. "What now?" Shigure held his hands up in defence. "Just checking up on you kids." She snorted then went back to staring up at the sky.

It had been a light baby blue just moments before. But now it had taken up a grayish color. Kyo twitched. "We're gonna get rain soon." She agreed, then turned to their silent visiter. "Well get on with it."

Shigure scowled. "Touchy arent we." A glare from the girl was all it took to shut him up. "Well anyway. I was just coming to tell you that you will be restarting school again tommorow." The three looked stunned.

"We're going back?" "To that thing?" "Tommorow?" They all looked at each other, still completely astonished. Shigure gave a quick nod.

"Yes. I feel you should still get a good edtucation." Kiri scowled. "Yeah and let our secret out again." Haru agreed.

Shigure shrugged. "Well maybe if you were a bit more careful" "CAREFUL!" Kyo had lept up, and now had possesion of Shigure's collar. "Maybe if you got those freaks you called guest out of here, then this would'nt of happend in the first place!"

A whimper was all he got before Shigure wiggled out of his grip. "Anyway, I'll be going inside before the storm hits." And with that he was racing to the door. Kyo snorted, then followed him in.

Kiri stood up and looked out over the vast field behind the house. The grass was no longer a lush green. In fact it looked very grey. Like the sky. The whole field actually looked gray. The sky, everything. It was all void of color. Kind of how she felt right now. She was losing everything, and gaining so little in return. Devin was going off the edge, Yuki was another part of the Amercan prophecy, which ment Ayame was pretty much too, and Akito was once agian trying what he had failed so long ago. Was happiness for this family to much to ask for. Maybe the cursed werent meant to find happiness. Maybe they werent meant to love.

Haru placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She twisted her head. He was smiling softly, as if he knew what she was going threw. What they were all going threw. It pained their hearts. Even Tohru was getting almost the full bruntblow. They were all dying inside. Every single one of them.

"We should go inside now. If I'm correct in memeries, you absoulutly despise water." She smiled and nodded. Then turned and walked inside.

'I'll keep trying. Maybe we can win this war. Maybe we can remove the burden. The burden of holding spirits in our hearts.'

-Yuki crossed his arms stubbornly. "I said no and I mean NO!" Ayame shook his head. Equally stubborn.

"Little brother. I don't understand why you don't agree with me. This young man seems perfect for our Kiri." He motioned at Devin. Who right now was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Look, A. you haven't even really met him. And B. he's one of the worst things to happen to this house since Akito sent Kiri away." This struck a nerve. How dare this creep! Saying this stuff about him.

Devin rose from the couch and made his way over to the bickering siblings. "Why don't you both shut up." He turned to Yuki. "And why don't you stop falsely acusing me of stuff.

"Falsley acusing you! Your the one that went and made a scene in front of the whole school!" Yuki snarled at him. He scowled. "Your the one that punched me!" Ayame gasped.

"Oh Yuki kun. I can't believe it. My own little brother, punching someone in public." Ayame shook his head dramaticaly. "Very bad. Very bad." He waggled a finger in front of the younger boys face. Yuki in turn scowled and turned away.

"Well Kiri went around and picked fights. That YOU knew about,and I don't see you lecturing her." Ayame clicked his tongue. "Yes but Kiri chan is younger than you, you see. So she gets a less harsh punishment."

Yuki snorted. "What could you possibly do to me?" Ayame placed his hands on his hips. "Well knowing how much you simply adore me. Then I guess I have to make it that you don't speak or even see me for three months." Yuki's jaw dropped.

"Your series." Ayame nodded then turned away. "You'r punishment starts now." With that he walked out.

Yuki stood there stunned. That guy seriesly denied seeing him. For three months! "I guess this day isn't as bad asI thought it was." He smiled.

"Kiri chan! It's wonderful to see you again. But I'm afraid we can't speak long. For Yuki's punishment is also yours." "What the hell are you talking about?" Their was a crash outside, then three peaple walked into the room.

A confused Kyo, an angry Kiri, and a bored Haru. Devin stared at the three of them. "Where did you guys go?" The room stared at him."Man your stupid." Was all he got before he was once agian ignored.

"Calm down. They've had a hard day."Jake placed a hand on his shoulder.Devin brushed it off, but calmed a little. "Who does that guy think he is?"

Jake was a little confused. "Who? Kyo, or Yuki?" "Both of them!" Devin's face went red in frustration. "Oh. Hmm." He thought on it.Then in a few minutes time answered. "Her boyfriend, and her brother." Devin grew even more frustrated.

"I give up!" All eyes averted to him. "What?" He snarled before sitting beside Reyna. "It's been a long time since we've caught up." "Yup." She never looked away from the ceiling.

Devin took this as she wasnt really listening. But being up for the challenge continued on. "So, do you want to go anywhere? Just us, like tonight." "Already got plans."He flinched at her anwer.

"With who?" "Someone." This was getting no where. Her answers were short and to the point. A little to much to the point though, because it gave off no real information. "Well where you going?" "Out."Alright this was just plain dumb.

Building up his courage, he looked down at the girl.She was beautiful. Everything about her. Her face, her eyes, her voice. What he would give to be close to her again.

"Reyna Honda." This got her attention. As well as the rest of the rooms. She sat up. "Devin my name isn't" He cut her off. "I love you and I always will." He crushed her lips to his. Hoping that this kiss would tell her everything she needed to know.

He broke it after about a minute. Across the room was scattered emotions. Tohru was red with embarresment, Haru was completely stunned, Yuki was grinding his teeth, and Kyo was growling dangerously. But to Devin the only person's feelings that mattered. Was Reyna's.

She was stunned at first. But soon she was smiling. "Devin you'r such a" He was never prepared for this. Her face went from sweet to completely furious. "inconsiderate, annoying, stupid, jerk that has no respect for me at all!"

The horrible sound of flesh meeting flesh sounded. He held his cheek, where a huge red handprint was starting to form. "And my name's Kiri." She stood up and walked over to Kyo. Who in turn, placed himself protectively in front of her. Blocking her off. "Reyna." Devin got up. Yuki pushed him down. "Tohru I suggest you go. I don't want you to see this." She didnt know how to react. Haru ushered her out. Finding it best that they both leave.

"What are you gonna do to me? You can't kill me now can you." He smirked. Yuki glared back. "Now lets just settle down." Jake stepped in between the two.

"Stay out of this Jake." Devin warned. Jake stubbornly shook his head. He walked over to Yuki. "You have a part in an American prophecy. I suggest you live up to it." Yuki scowled. "I don't have to listen to this prophecy crap! And it's not always true."

"Oh really. Then show us when it hasn't been true." Jake crossed his arms. Positive that the silver haired boy wouldnt be able to back up his statement. He was wrong.

"The zodiac curse states that the one to free us will be a boy." "So?" "The one freeing us as we speak. Is a girl." Jake stared dumbly. "Tohru you idiot!" Kiri's voice sounded from behind her two protecters.

"So maybe I'm wrong."He stood his ground. "So maybe you are." Yuki pushed him out of the way. "Now for you."

"Oh and by the way. I've murdered someone before. So don't be to confident." Kyo turned around and stared at the girl. "Seriesly." she nodded, blushing. "I'm not proud of it. But it was him or me. And I chose to live thank you." He shrugged then turned back around to watch the scene in front of them.

The two boys once again had a glaring match. "I thought I told you to stay away from my sister." Yuki growled. Devindidnt even flinch.

"She can choose who she dates."

"And apparently she did!" Kyo was having a hard time staying back on the side lines. I mean this guy had just totally forced himself on his girlfriend. (I'd get pretty pissed if some girl did that to my guy too)

Devin stuck his tongue out. "That's because she's brainwashed by you freaks!"

Kiri grabbed Kyo's arms. Dragging him to the ground. "You don't have to go to jail too." Kyo thrashed against her wildely.

"Let me at that bastard!"She grunted as he pulled and pushed harder.

"Would. You. Just. CHILL!" She pushed him to the ground. Creating a gaping hole in the middle of the floor. With both of them halfway through it.

"If you two would be careful for just once in your life. This stuff wouldnt happen." Yuki turned from his fight with the American to help his two annoying companians. He tended to Kiri first. Then turned and lifted Kyo from the hole. Kyo complaining the whole time that he could of done it himself.

Jake sighed. "Devin we should go." He gave one last glare to the three of them before turning and ushering the younger boy out.

Kyo snorted as he stood up and brushed himself off. "He better not come back."

Kiri stretched her arms over her head. "Yeah well even though he's stubborn. He knows when to quit. I wounded his pride. Especially since he'll be wearing my little trinket for a weak or two." Yuki let out a small laugh.

"You mean the gift you bestowed apon his cheek."

"Exactly." She nodded her head once. "Now if you don't mind. Which I don't care if you do or not. I'll be going to bed." Without another word she made her way to the stairs. "See ya in the morning."

Kyo smiled. "That's some girl you got there."

"You should know. She's your sister." Kyo responded without looking at the speaker.

Yuki smiled at the stairs. "Yeah. She is."

-"Well he's gone." Kiri nodded. Yuki looked down at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little tired. I'm actually kinda glad he's gone. He took that dumb American prophecy too far. I mean who in their right mind would believe all that crap. Everyone knows that darkness and light don't go together. Actually I believe their mortal enemys." She put her finger to her lips like she was thinking.

Yuki laughed. "I guess your right. By the way, if the prophecy were true then what would of happened?" She grew eerily silent.

"The under ground would of survived."He looked confused.

"Underground?"

"It's a bunch of people like us. Well not really, but their all cursed ya know." he nodded.

"We should get inside." She turned and headed in. A smile forming on her lips. She was free now. There was no one that could hold her to anything. In America, they claim your free. And she supposed they were, in some weird twisted way. But that wasn't true. You were really leading a life that was planned. You were on strings. Strings that pulled you down until you couldn't go any further.

-"My name is Kiri Kioma." "Yuki Sohma." The two bowed low, then turned to their teacher. "Yes well. You two will be in the back. I'm sorry, but we're kind of full right now."

"That's alright sir." Kiri smiled then grabbed her friends hand and pulled him to the back of the room. They reached the back. She dropped his hand a took a seat. He took his next to her.

"We're supposed to look like friends not lovers. If Kyo heard about this he'd kill us both." Yuki glared at her. She shrugged.

"At least I'm trying not to be found out." She crossed her arms and turned to the front. Pretending to pay attention.

"Well look who's snuck back in." Yuki gulped. Then turned to meet Arisa's eyes. "You almost gave me a heart attack." She gave a small laugh. "That's what I'm here for."

"Shut up you two. We'll talk after class." Kiri whispered angrily. Yuki nodded then also looked to the front. Also pretending to pay attention.

-"Hello. I'm Tohru Honda!" "Kyo Sohma." Kyo crossed his arms sighing. Once again, he had to go to this dumb school. Crawling with stupid fan girls that clung like super glue. Tohru seemed to beenjoying herselfthough.

In fact she was estatic. 'Wow everyone forgot about us. It's like we're going to a different school!' Her eyes grew wide. This was wonderful.

"Come on before you hurt yourself." Kyo grabbed her arm and pulled her to the other side of the class. 'Man.This is the same place Kiri and I sat.' He stood there in his own little world.

"Mr. Sohma. Would you care to sit down." Mr. Kimmoto tapped his ruler on the desk. "Oh sorry." He sat down. Glaring at anyone who happened to look his way. "I wonder how their doing."

"Who?" Tohru looked quizzically at him. "Yuki and Kiri? I'm sure their fine. Plus Arisa's in that class."A bunch of girls in the back giggled. He turned his head. Some of them were pointing at him. He sighed. 'Looks like another loooooong year.'

-They all met up at lunch. "Let's go over there. It's less crowded." Kiri pointed to an old oak tree. The group agreed.

"Where's Arisa and Hana chan?" Tohru asked. Eager to see her friends again.

Yuki pointed behind them. "They stayed back to keep the kids away. They'll more than likely be with us soon." Tohru nodded. Her mind put at rest for now. The group arived at the old tree. Sitting down by it.

"Where's Haru and Momiji?" Kiri hadn't seen them all day. And was now kind of worried about them.

"Akito decieded they couldn't go back with us. Since we're obviously not trustworthy." Kyo rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Kiri, who had taken the liberty of resting herself on his chest. Yuki sighed.

"I don't get it. If they can't go back then why can we? I mean we were the ones that revieled it." Kiri shrugged.

"It is kinda weird. He does have the authoritie to do that. And I'm kinda surprised that he didn't try to take me back to the main house." Kyo's grip on her tightened a little.

"Yo. You guysfull, or can this little girl sit with ya?" They looked up. A dirty blonde haired girl was smiling down at them. Her eyes were an odd shade of amber. But they were friendly and kind.

"Who the" "Yup." Kyo glared down at the girl in his arms. Kiri smirked at him. He glared back.

"Names Tony." She sat down next to Yuki. Leaning on the trunk of the tree.

"I'm" "I know. Everyone does."Tohru stared at her.

She pointed to Kyo and Kiri. "You two are the obvious ones. Lovers." She directed her finger to Yuki and Tohru. "Lovers." Kyo and Tohru "Friends." Yuki and Kiri. "Siblings."

The group continued to stare. "How do you know this." She sighed. "You and your sister look alike. You two are practically hugging." Kyo and Kiri blushed madly. "And your eyes tell me." Yuki went a shade of pink. Tohru just smiled. "I just don't get. Are you a Sohma or a Kioma." She looked quizzically at the siblings.

"Do you love anyone?" Kiri covered her mouth. Having no idea where that came from. Tony's eyes lost their gleam. She looked up at the sky.

"Yeah I guess I did." Kyo decieded to drop the subject.

"Well um. Where ya from?" Her eyes lit up agian.

"You know, I really don't know. I just kinda blacked out somewhere and ended up in some hospital bed. With only myname, age,and a pieceof paper that said'Go to Tokyo'." She shook her head. "The rest is a blank."

"Does that mean you haveno where to stay." Tohru was in her face. "No."Kyo knewwhere this was going. "Tohru"

"Then come stay with us!" Tony nodded, not sure how else to respond.

"But" "Don't be a baka there's two girls in the house. What could happen?" Kiri hit her boyfriend over the head. He rubbed the now tender spot and scowled at her.

"What about those other freaks that came huh? We didn't even erase their memory!" Kiri glared back. The two now starting their daily argument.

Tony sighed and decieded to ignore them. "Who are they talking about?" Tohru gulped. Yuki's hands balling themselves into fist. His eyes gleaming with hate. "Some people Kiri knew." She nodded. Scared by the way he was reacting.

"You mean know." Tony turned as a new boys voice was carried away on the wind. Yuki's hands clenched harder. Making blood stain the green grass.

"Yuki kun. Your bleeding." Tohru eyes went wide. "I'm fine Tohru." His voice was gentle with her. But immediatly changed when directed at the new boy.

"She's not going back with you. I thought we already got that clear Devin." Tony's eyes searched the boy. He wasn't afraid of Yuki's anger.

"She never told me that." "What the hell are you doing here!" Kyo and Kiri hadforgotten about the argument and were now staring at Devin.

Devin growled when he relized Kyo's hold on the girl. "You don't deserve to touch her." "I think you forgot that little present she gave you. You can still see it." He snickered as Devin's hand shot up to his cheek. Where the umistakable form of a handprint indeed still lie.

"That's cause I caught her offgaurd!" Devin yelled. His face now turning a dark shade of red.

"That slap must've done something to your brain dude." Kiri detached herself from Kyo and stood up. Eye to eye with the boy. "Read my lips. I'm...Not...Going...With...You!" She jabbed him in the stomach before walking back and standing beside Kyo. Who had by now pulled himself up.

Tony watched in amusment. Then stood up, tired of the chaos. "You." She pointed to Devin. "Have onesided love." Jake. "And you. Are also in love with her." Everything grew silent. All eyes averted to the surprised boy. "What I don't know. Is why you hide everything that's important." she circled him, checking him up and down.

"Who are you?" His eyes grew cold.

She smiled. "I am but a small girl. Who has lost many things dear. And won't stop to make someone else lose it." Jake curled his lips into a snarl. Preparing to speak. But was interupted by the bell.

"Now I must take my leave." She bowed, snickering. Then turned and walked side by side with Kiri.

"Tell me who you really are." Kiri's words were soft. Understanding. Her eyes showed the same thing.

"I feel I can trust you. But let's save that for when we're alone." Tony's voice was also soft. But her eyes glimered with knowlegde. She knew something important. Something that would affect them all deeply. Even the ones that hadn't known her.

- Yuki tapped his pencil rythmically on the desk. Everything was happening at once. It was tiresome, but yet exciting at the same time. Never before had this stuff happened to the cursed ones. It was like they were the final group. The last ones to suffer.

He smiled. Kiri waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Yukiiii! Class's over."

He snapped out of his trance. Finally noticing the crowds of leaving people. "Yeah. Sorry." He grabbed his bag and followed his little sister out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay pple I'm getting tired of waiting. 1 review is all I need. I don't care if I get 2 anymore. I've given up. So just give me one and the world will be happy.


	12. Parents ugh

I'm sooooo happy I got so many reviews! 16 in all (that's minising the flame that I got). Thanks for everyone that reviewed. I dedicate this chap. to everyone that has stuck with me through this all.

Disclaimer: I'm tempted to say yes, but I'm to young for jail

Chap 12

Parents ugh

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"What the hell is she doing here?" Kyo glared at the blonde girl next to him.

Tony sneered. "I was invited over."

"Would you two shut up." Kiri hit the both of them over the head.

"Ow."

"Geez Yuki she's almost exactly like you!" Everyone froze. Eyes staring at the new girl.

Her eyes wideoned. "I mean, she just seems like she is." Tony laughed softly then turned and joined Tohru at the front. "Shall we continue."

"How do you know where we live?" Yuki glared at the girl. Tony laughed softly again.

"Well I just guessed and um. You know, it's kinda"

"Yuki, Tohru, Kiri, Kyo!" Shigure pulled up. Leaning out of the window. "I thought you'd be home by now."

"We would. But someone came up." Kyo grabbed Tony's collar.

Shigure stared at the girl in Kyo's grip. "Well um, why don't I take you and your new friend home." Tony nodded eagerly, wiggling out of her captors grip and sliding into the passenger seat of the car.

Kiri glanced at Tohru before climbing into the backseat. Followed closely by Kyo then Yuki then Tohru.

-"Why did you approach them?" The room was completely dark.

"I thought I was safe. And I couldn't stay away from her any longer." Two figures stood opposite of each other. Their voices indicated that they were different genders.

"Akito told you to stay at a distance."

"Akito told you to keep Kiri away."

"Kiri isn't the point of this conversation."

"Yes she is. You know it. You want her to be!" The girl stood up from her sitting position. "She's not safe here. I think we should get Hatori into this. He always helps her out of trouble."

"NO!" The girl flinched at the mans suddenly angry voice. "It's already to late. She'll face it with us. Besides, wouldn't you want your dear mother to be freed?"

The girl bit her lip. "They'll be free soon?" Blood trickled down her chin. But she paid no heed to it, instead staring hopefully up at the man in front of her.

The man nodded smiling. "Yes of course. I'm sure you have kept your sister secret. A four year old would have trouble keeping something quiet."

The girl averted her gaze to the window. Watching the wind play with the leaves out in the yard. "Yes Lacies been quiet. Shigure sama, if I may ask. Why do we have to see mother now? Isn't this before the curse was lifted?"

Shigure nodded again. "Yes Tony it is. But Akito wanted you to see why they kept so many secrets. And why your aunt Tohru has been so jumpy around cats and rats."

Tony cocked her head. "Cats and rats. Shigure sama why is she?"

Shigure laughed softly. "That you will see soon enough. Until then you will keep your cover and your little sisters. We don't need an incident."

The girl bowed then left the room.

Shigure moved over to the desk beside the window. Closing the door on his way. "When Tony and Lacie go back to their own home they will know the truth. How they got here is a problem that I will personaly find out. Especially since Tony lives nineteen years after all this happened. And Lacie even further."

-Kiri stretched her arms over her head. She yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth. "So tired. Don't wan i to be mornin.'' She mumbled turning over and burying her face in orange hair. 'Wait a minute orange hair!' "EEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Tohru knocked a plate off the table. No one bothered to reach for the peices, the other noise was far more disturbing.

Yuki stood up. Facing the stairs. 'Did we just hear?' Kyo followed. Eyes trained on the ceiling. Tohru's eyes went wide in fear. Tony started shaking. The unmistakable sound of an ear piercing scream had just filled their ears moments before. And the only one not there, was Kiri.

Kyo and Yuki bolted to the staircase. Shortly colliding with a sprinting Kiri. "Ahhh!" The three fell face first. Tony and Tohru gave a small hiccup as the trio crashed to the floor.

"Owwww" Kyo whined holding his head. Yuki punched his arm, also trying to ease his throbbing head. Kiri stayed down.

"What the hell happened to my hair?" She grabbed the collar of her brother and her boyfriend's shirt. Yuki and Kyo fell ontop of her, both giving a yelp of surprise.

"What are you talking about. I never touched you." Yuki struggled with Kiri's hand. She let go, turning her glaring eyes on the fellow orange hair.

"You did it didn't you!" She tackled the boy.

"Yowch. What makes you think I did it!" Kyo and Kiri sat wrestling on the floor. Yuki shook his head, brushing himself off, then walking back to the table.

"She's fine."

"But won't they hurt each other?" Tony shivered. Now and then sending worried looks at the two fighters.

Tohru sighed. "I guess they'll be alright. I think." She also sent worried looks the couple's way.

"If they can survive a roof four times in a row, then they can survive each other." Yuki sat next to Tohru. Totally oblivious to the swearing next to him.

"Mommy fell off a oof?" Tony's eyes wideoned. The two on the floor ceased their fighting. Kyo pulling Kiri's hair, and Kiri twisting Kyo's arm. Yuki stared at Tony. Tohru stared at the doorway.

A small girl stood where seconds ago nothing was. Her hair was a dark red that stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were a cross between a lavender and a dark green. She was clutching a cat plushie close to her heart.

"Lacie, you"

"You know this girl!" Kyo glared at Tony. Tony gulped.

"Well I uh...you...uh...um" Tony stamered. The little girl walked up, sitting next to the stammering blonde.

"Sissy why is mommy and daddy hurting each other?" She pointed to the two orange heads on the floor.

Kyo stared at the girl across from him. Kiri stared back. "Did she just?"

"Am I dreaming?"

Tohru jumped up. Smile painted across her face. "You have childeren!" She hopped over hugging Tony. "It's so nice to meet you!"

Tony sat dumbfounded. "It's um nice to meet you too. I guess."

"Tohru!" Kiri tackled the girl. "I don't have kids. Do you realize that this girl," She pointed to Tony, "is practicallyHaru'sage. Maybe a year or two younger!"

The little girl cocked her head. "Tony, why's mommy talking about uncle Haru? Won't he hear her?" Tony clapped a hand over the girl's mouth.

"Lacie, I think you've asked enough quistions for today." She picked up the startled girl. Attempting to leave the room.

"Not so fast." Kyo pushed her back down. "I think you need to talk."

Lacie clapped her hands. "Daddy daddy, play with me! Play with me please." Kiri looked at the three. Kyo was extreamly surprised, as was Tony. But the little girl looked delighted.

"Tony you didn't let her out already did you!" Shigure ran into the room.

Yuki stood up and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You mean you knew about all of this!" Shigure wiggled out of his grasp and rushed over to Tohru.

"Well I can't exactly say **I** wasn't surprised."

"Why don't you sit down and explain all of this." Yuki led him into the living room. Pushing him down on the couch. The others followed. Tony sat down in a chair. Perching Lacie on her lap. Kiri sat down cross legged on the floor. Kyo sat beside her leaning on the bookshelf behind him. Tohru set herself down next to Tony.

"Well lets see." Shigure cleared his throat. "Tony and Lacie really aren't from here. You see, Akito decieded to show them the curse." Kyo murmered something to Kiri. Recieving a nod in reply. "So Tony and Lacie are really from nineteen years in the future. How they got here I don't know. Akito may be the only one that really ever knows."

Kyo snorted. "Well isn't that just like all high and mighty. Keeping something else from us. The bastard"

Kiri hit him over the head. "We're in the presence of children ya know."

"That never stopped you!"

Shigure directed the attention away from the two "Well ignoring the love birds over there. Tony and Lacie are none other then Mr. and Mrs. Kyo Sohma's daughters!" He smiled and clapped his hands.

The room grew completely silent. Yuki glared at his cousin. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Your telling me that that's my daughter!" Kyo pointed to the blonde. Recieving an angry glare.

"Well you could be at least a** little** nice to me."Tony placed her free hand on her hip.

Kiri just stared. "Your telling me that I marry him." She pointed to Kyo. "And have kids." She directed her finger to the two girls.

Shigure nodded, still after all of this. Smiling.

Kiri screamed. Kyo placed his hands over his ears. Constantly telling them all that he wasn't listining. Yuki was suddenly tempted to beat the snot out of his cousin. Tohru was confused, not knowing who to tend to first. Lacie was laughing and clapping her hands.

And through all of this the only thought going through Tony Sohma's mind was

'This is supposed to be my family?'

-The next week was the last week of school. Meaning summer vacation. This is how the whole summer went.

Morning: Everyone woke up. Tony pestered the younger version of her parents with questions of "What's so special about you?"

Lunch: Everyone ate. Kyo, Kiri, and Yuki trained. Tohru watched. Tony pestered all of them. Lacie demanded to be played with

Evening: Tony pestered Yuki and Tohru

Night: Everyone went to bed completely exhausted. Discluding Lacie who surprisingly was having a blast through all of this

-"I don't think I have ever been more happy to get back to school." Kiri leaned on Kyo not caring who would be the burden of carrying her head for the rest of the walk.

Kyo sighed. "I can't believe the two nutjobs that think we're their parents are still here."

"Well they are fun. And they are your daughters." Tohru pointed out cheerily.

"And hello I'm right here!" Tony waved her hand in front of their faces. Yuki ignored it and continued on.

'Just ignore it. Just ignore it.' He sighed. How could he ignore this!

"Hey Reyna!" 'Oh shit and now thisguy.'

Tohru waved. "Hello Devin!" Kiri ignoredthe fast approaching man. Devin stopped in front of her, completely oblivious to Tohru's frantic hand.

"I can't believe your still letting this freak do this to you." He attempted to pull her away. She hid behind a growling Kyo.

"You leave her alone got it."

Devin sneered. "And who's gonna stop me. For all I know, your the only one that pretends to have a claim on her. That pathetic excuse of a sister can't stop me from taking her away."

Kiri lashed out. "What the hell did you call her." A hand placed itself on her shoulder. Kiri twisted her head, her eyes meeting her friends.

"It's alright. Don't get into another fight on my account." Kiri relaxed her hand. Bringing it back to her side.

Devin smirked. But the smirk was replaced by a look of fear almost immediatly. Yuki crossed his arms. "Look who just can't get a clue." Yuki sneered.

"Why is the scawy man here? Is he twying to take mommy away from us again?" Everyone stopped. Suddenly averting their eyes behind them. A little girl with dark red hair, lavender green eyes stood a little farther down the path.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Kyo yelled. Kiri gulped. Yuki placed his head in one hand and sighed. Tohru didn't know what to do.And Devin was staring at the couple.

"YOU HAD A FUCKING KID!" He advanced on Kyo. "How dare you touch her. You...You..."

Kiri punched him in the jaw. "I didn'thave a kid you numbskull. Do I look old enough?" she seethed.

Kyo growled. "I didn't touch her!"

Tohru's eyes wideoned. "Oh my gosh Devin chan. Let me see your mouth." the frantic girl crouched down next to him. Wildly searching for any sign of broken bones.

"But you do when you get older." Tony smirked. Truthfully she couldn't stand Devin. He came about three times a month trying to pursuade their mom to leave dad and go back to him.But this was just to dang fun a chance to pass up.

Yuki grabbed her shoulder. "Do you want him to fly into a rage." She shrugged still smiling.

"I might. But you might thank me. Where I come from he goes to your house every month trying to get your sister back. You try to kill him every time. Apparently like right now**, Uncle **Yuki."

"I suggest you get your little sister and run on home back to Shigure. He might get worried." Tony glared before she turned and picked Lacie up.

"I'll see you and dad later."

"I guess you will."

-"Heard you had a fight with the freak outside." Arisa leaned over her desk to hear her friend better.

"Yeah, Devin just doesn't know when to drop it." Kiri shook her head and sighed. "I get so worn out from him."

Arisa laughed softly. "Oh one quistion."

"What?"

"Why is your hair orange?"

"Why don't we drop the subject."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry I know it's a little short. But I'm kinda running out of ideas. I also think we're running close to the ending. I think a few more chaps. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews, discluding the flame. They were really nice. Please send some more my way!

Meg


	13. True Form

Thank you Thank you Thank you for all the reviews! They make me soooooooooooo happy! I really hope your enjoying the story so far.

For that one quiestion. I don't know yet. I guess I'll think about mayyyyybe putting one in there. Meaning if I am then it's a secret.

Disclaimer: If I did, the story would never be as popular as it is now

**_Chapter 13: True Form _**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Class. Class. Settle down now!" Mrs. Yumira cracked her ruler on the desk. The wooden stick splintered down the middle. The class scrambled for their seats. "Now I will be taking role call."

"WAIT!" Three people walked into the room.

"Shigure what are you doing in here?" Yuki stood up. Glaring daggers at the dog.

"And what are they doing in here!" Kiri stood up next to him. Pointing to the two others.

Kyo crossed him arms and scowled at the back of the dog's head. "Don't ask me. Freak here just bolted into our class and demanded to see me. He didn't take a second glance at Tohru."

A series of "Awwws." and "Puppy love. How cuuuuute!" rang throughout the class. Kiri internally gagged. 'Jeez do these bozo's do that everytime a boy mentions a girl?'

"And her." Yuki pointed to the other figure.

"She thought of the wonderful idea." Shigure beamed.

Kiri and Yuki looked at each other and gulped. Whatever she thought up woudn't be as wonderful as Shigure made it sound.

"Yuki kun come here!" Shigure commanded.

Yuki stared dumbly. "What?"

"Come here."

"Go on rat boy." Arisa nudged him from behind.

Yuki reluctantly grabbed his planner and walked up to the front of the class.

"Now Kyo. Why don't you sit next to Kiri." Shigure pushed him forward.

Kyo turned around seething. "Are you crazy?"

Shigure hid behind Yuki. "He's scarying me Yuki kun."

Yuki sighed "Kyo shut up and sit down." He elbowed Shigure in the ribs. Kyo saw and went to Yuki's old seat smiling.

"What made you so happy?" Kiri whispered.

Kyo shrugged "Lets just say a certain pooch got what was coming for him."

Kiri smirked. "So Yuki finally got a shot at him." Kyo nodded.

Shigure whispered something to Mrs.Yumira who in turned smiled and nodded. He then ushered Yuki out of the classroom.

"Alright class we have two visitors that are going to be watching today. But we will continue as planned." Mrs.Yumira cleared her throat. "Miss. Acio, Misuki."

"Here."

"Mr. Ciacha, Hideaki."

"Here."

She went down the list. She also sent the whole class confused when she passed the Ks without speaking a "Miss Kiomi, Kiri."

And then she got to the Ss.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kyo Sohma."

The class twirled around to look at Kyo. Mutterings of "Whose his wife?" floated around.

Kyo and Kiri shot a glare at Shigure. He smiled and waved. Tony pulled on her lower right eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

"You son of a bitch!" Kiri jumped from her desk and sprinted to the smiling dog.

"We're not even fucking engaged!" Kyo followed close by. But instead going for Tony.

Tony dogded. Shigure wasn't as lucky.

"How the hell do you come up with this sick stuff."

"You fricken pervert!"

Kiri strangled the dog.

"Now Mrs. Kiri Sohma. You have no right to attack an adult." Kiri lifted her head to meet the eyes of a very angry teacher. Mrs. Yumira stood strait up. Slapping the splintered peice of wood in and out of her open hand.

Kiri stood up eye level with the woman. "Ma'am. I can do whatever I want to this man. He is my guardian."

"And a bad one if I have a say." Kyo stood next to her. "And she's not Mrs. Sohma!" Kiri nodded. Giving a kick to the wounded man below her.

"That's all well and good I presume. But you both will be sent to the princepals office all the same."

Kiri grumbled something. Giving a sharp glare at the other girl in the room. The girl responded by smiling back.

Kyo gave a last kick to the poor fallen Shigure before exciting after Kiri. Tony bent down to help her superior.

"Shigure sama I'm sorry. Mom must not be thinking today." The girl surpressed the urge to laugh. Not wishing to farther humiliate her elder.

Shigure stood up and brushed himself off. "It's alright. Man, if only Kiri didn't train half the summer. Then maybe her grip wouldn't be as strong." He rubbed his neck.

Tony chuckled. She couldn't help it. "Shigure sama. I think she would of been able to beat you even if she hadn't trained."

Shigure sighed. "I guess your right. Well," he turned and addressed the class. "What you just saw was a lovers quirrel. I'm sorry for the inconveinence." He laughed then escorted a sighing Tony out the door.

Mrs. Yumira cleared her voice. Apparently on the same page as theclass on what was going on. "Anyways. Let us continue."

Many groans erupted from the students.

-"Everyone please welcome Mr. Yuki Sohma." The class immeadiatly grew excited. Yuki wove through the desks and sat by Tohru.

"Whose in our class?"

Tohru thought for a moment. "Everyone that was in it last year." She smiled.

He sighed. 'How like her.' "Well then this will be fun."

Tohru smiled obviously taking it the wrong way. "I know won't it. We get to see everyone again!"

"Yeah I guess." Yuki opened his planner. "This is class 6 C so my scheduel is..." He flipped through the pages.

"It's on page 30." Tohru took the planner away from him and turned it to the right page. Yuki smiled at her.

"Thank you Tohru chan."

"Your welcome Yuki kun."

-"How dare she. The little witch. Playing with yet another mans heart." Terina played with the scarf in her hands. "First she tries to steal the wonderous Kyo kun's heart. And now she's going for the prince Yuki."

"Terina chan. You'r ruining the scarf." Mikato pointed out.

Terina ceased her hands and lifted it up. Just as Mikato had said, the scarf no longer looked like a scarf. More like a peice of cloth that had been ripped up, stuck inside a blender, taken out and fed to a bear, then for some reason ended up into an overly pissed girl's angry hands.

"Well no matter. What we really need to worry about is the school's prince charmings. They will not be stolen by this devil witch Honda."

Mikato, not being one to back out when her friend had a mission reluctantly agreed. Both the Sohma's only had one year to graduation. Whats the worse that could happen?

-"That damn Shigure. What the hell was he thinking. "Kyo paced back and forth on the roof. "It's bad enough our supposidly daughter won't leave us alone. And now this."

Kiri nodded. "I'm getting kinda tired of this too. And I have ten times the patience you do."

Kyo snorted. "Yeah that's right."

"What did you say?" Kiri shook her fist threatiningly.

The couple had once again decieded to ditch the office idea, and had instead retreated to the roof for the rest of the afternoon.

"Quistion."

"What?" Kyo stopped his pacing and looked at the girl.

"Why do we always end up on the roof?"

He paused. Never actually having come to the conclusion himself. "Why do we?"

She shrugged. "Oh well."

It was silent. Kyo sat down next to her.

"What do you think of Lacie?"

"Huh?" He looked at her weirdly. The quistion had come out of the blue. Something he really didn't enjoy. "I guess she's okay."

Kiri smiled. "I think she's kinda cute. And her hearts set well. I think we're going to end up bringing up a good child."

"And the other one?"

"Okay so maybe one good child. But you have to admit Tony's heart is set right too."

Kyo agreed. They sat once again in silence. Then he laughed.

Kiri looked alarmed. "What?"

"Sorry." he choked on his words. "It's just, now that I think about it. Tony reminds me of you."

Kiri placed her hands on her hips. "Well excuuuuuuse me!"

He laughed a little more. "I didn't mean it badly. I just meant that she has the same qaulities. Like she's annoying at time. She's stubborn."

Kiri sighed as he went down the list.

"But she's also loyal. And in a weird way, kind. And she's beautiful. Like her mother."

Kiri's eyes wideoned. She opeoned her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Kyo's lips overlapping hers.

She was in shock for a minute. But soon deepend the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Her grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

They pulled apart for a breath and shortly returned. Their tongues faught for dominence. Kiri won.

Kyo pulled away and kissed her forhead. "Your not playing fair." He left her forhead to claim her lips once more.

Kiri smiled and whispered against his mouth. "I know." She nipped at his lip to get him to continue. He did.

Kiri gave a yelp when Kyo placed his cold hands against the warm skin of her bare back. He chuckled taking this as an oppurtunity to win the fight.

Kiri playfully growled. Joining her lover in a ritual dance with their tongues.

She went for the collar of his shirt. Unbuttening it all the way down. Then resting her clothed chest against it.

Kyo removed his right hand from her back, placing it gingerly on her shoulder. He began to play with her sleeve. As if asking "Should I, or shouldn't I?"

Kiri moaned against his mouth. Pushing herself closer to him.

"Your all I want right now."

"Good I'm gonna keep it that way." Kyo tugged on the front of her shirt.

Kiri smiled and pushed herself even closer. "You really shouldn't play like that."

"Who said anything about playing?" He tugged harder. "I don't _play_ when it comes to you."

She laughed. Removing her arms from his head.

"Tell me a story."

"About what."

"Oh anything."

"I know one." Kyo kissed her lips. "It tells of a cursed man. Who turned into a cat." He moved to her neck.

Kiri smiled. "And what happened to this man."

"He fell in love. He loved a young girl who had the same condition. He loved her so much it hurt."

"Loved? Who does he love now." She played with him.

"The same girl." He moved from her neck back to her mouth. "And he want's more then anything to be with her."

"She's a lucky girl."

"He's a lucky guy."

They kissed. Passion flooding from both of them.

"And he wants to know if she's as in love with him as he is with her."

Kiri licked his chin. "I think she loves him more."

"I don't think she could ever love him more then he loves her."

"I think she can."

-Ein slid down the wall. Tears streaming down his face. 'She really **was** in love with Kyo.'

He had fallen in love with Kiri Kiomi last year. She was smart, kind, and a sight for sore eyes.

The first time his heart skipped a beat was during the science project. He had been the lucky man to have her as a partner. At the end they had gotten an A. She had also said she liked him. He could remember her words.

_"That was fun wasn't it? I like you Ein. I hope we get paired up again."_

Of caurse being as stupid as he was, he fell. And fell hard.

Even though she hung out with a bunch of boys (four to be exact) the thought that she might be in love with one of them had never crossed his mind. Sure he had heard rumers of Kiri and Yuki being together. But he ignored them. Yuki and Kiri just weren't a good pair. They didn't suit eachother.

But this? This was unexpected. The funloving Kiri. The anger troubled Kyo. No one ever saw it coming. And now he was paying the price for it.

He had saw the pair standing in the hall.

_"So you really wanta go to the princapal's office." Kyo pulled his arms behind his head and twisted his fingers together._

_"Do you?" Kiri scoffed._

_Kyo shrugged. "The usual spot." _

_She smiled sweetly. "You read my mind." _

Out of natural curiousity. He followed them up to the roof. Now he wished he hadn't.

"Your brothers gonna kill me if he finds out."

Ein's ears perked up. Coming out of the little trance he unknowingly had been in. Brother? Kiri had a brother?

He pressed the side of his head to the wall to hear better.

"Aw Yuki doesn't bite. Much. And besides. Who says anyone's gonna find out."

Ein paused, shocked. Yuki...Yuki was Kiri's brother!

He bounded down the stairs. If Yuki was Kiri's brother, he should at least be given the priveledge of knowing what his sister was doing.

-Arisa chewed her pencil erasor. It was a bad habit, but hey a habit was a habit.

She hadn't actually been paying close attention to class that day. Okay she hadn't been paying any attention period to class. She was more worried about Kyo and Kiri.

The couple had been gone for a whole five periods. Was the principal really that strict with those two? Or did they simply pull yet another disappearing act?

She figured it was the act. They never did follow rules. No matter what they were. Kinda reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"Yuki Sohma." The classroom door flew open. The students averted their gaze to the boy in the doorway. "Um."

Ein Stringer stuttered. His face flushed. "Y, your wanted in the office."

Yuki squinted his eyes. Not trusting the story. "Alright." He got up and caustiously made his way over to the door.

"Um thanks." Yuki closed the door behind him.

"Alright. What's this really about?"

Ein cleared his throat. "There...there's something you should see. Follow me."

Yuki followed.

Ein led him up to the roof. "Your sisters out there. With Kyo."

Yuki sighed. "For the love of God. Thank you for telling me. Sorry for causing you trouble."

Ein smiled. "Not at all."

The boy walked out of the cover of the shadowed door. Ein crouched down and peeked over to watch what was happening.

Kiri and Kyo were sitting on the edge of the building. Kiri had rested her head on Kyo's shoulder. Both had their eyes closed.

Yuki walked up behind them. He crouched down to their level, then tapped Kiri on the shoulder. The startled girl turned her head.

"Oh um Yuki. Hi. How did you know we were up here?"

Kyo gulped and scooted away.

Yuki smirked "I have my ways. Now would you mind telling me why I find you on the roof again?"

"Funny story about that." Kyo scratched the back of his neck. "See we"

"You got sent to the principal again. Didn't you." Yuki let his head fall into his hand.

"It's not like that!"

"Yeah that stupid dog was clearly asking for it!"

"You would of done the same thing!"

The two panted out of breath. Yuki brought his head up. "You mean you got sent to the office,"

"For beating the crap out of Shigure. Yes."

"Or at least trying to."

"Oh." Yuki stood up. "To bad he didn't die. It would of done the this school a world of good. Carry on then." He walked over to the shadows. "Oh and did you get a good shot at the annoying one?"

"No." Kyo sighed. "Unfortunatly, Tony got out alive too. Owch!"

Kiri whacked him over the head. "She's supposed to be our daughter! You want her dead."

"It's not my fault Akito brought her back to meet us. She shouldn't even be able to see this time."

"Still."

Yuki shook his head in defeat then walked back over. Ein hid farther into the shadows. He didn't understand what he had just heard. But apparently he wasn't supposed to hear it. Yuki paused before the staircase.

"Whatever you heard. You will forget." His eyes never left the ground. Ein nodded his head. Not really sure that Yuki could see him anyway. "Good. Now you should get back to class." Yuki descended the stairs. Leaving a terrified, and extreamly confused Ein.

He looked back over at the couple. 'Kiri. I'll always love you.' With that he took to the stairs.

-"Tohru watch out. Your dishes are about to collapse." Kiri dove to help her. Tohru thanked her then set the dishes on the counter.

"Phew. I thought I was going to break a plate." She smiled. "Would you mind helping me with this please. If it's not to much to ask for."

Kiri nodded. "Yeah. Sure thing Tohru." She rolled up her sleeves and helped Tohru wash.

"Kiri. Um, how do you feel about knowing that you have kids?" Tohru blushed.

Kiri shrugged. "I don't know. It's okay I guess. I'm just happy that it's Kyo and not some other freak that probably spends his nights these days drinking or getting high."

Tohru laughed. "I guess it's nice. To know that you'll spend the rest of you days with the one that you love." She sighed.

"Tohru when Lacie talks to you she calls you aunt and Yuki uncle. That means that you and Yuki get married." Kiri could always guess what her older sister was thinking. Tohru wasn't one that was very good at hiding her emotions.

"You really think so. That Yuki will marry me?" She looked over at Kiri. Hope overflowing her eyes.

"Yup. And the good thing about all of this, is that if you and my idiotic brother get married. Then that means the curse is lifted." Kiri nodded to herself. "Ah. Just thinking of never being a cat again makes me feel like I've been freed."

Tohru laughed again. "It must be wonderful thinking that you will never have to deal with your greatest challenge in life again."

"Yeah." She smiled. "But you will too ane ue. Don't give up your hope. It may be the only thing you have at times."

"Kiri. Your needed in here!" Shigure called from the living room.

Kiri sighed. "Well I guess that means your on your own. Sorry sis."

"That's alright." Tohru smiled and waved her out. "Now go."

-Kiri turned and walked toward the kitchen. "I'm not going."

Shigure shook his head. "Kiri chan. You must, even you the great cat can't refuse Akito san's wishes. And besides he wants to show you something he classified as important."

Kiri groaned. "Why must the world revolve around the bastard? Why?"

Shigure shrugged and shooed her out. "Ask him when you get there. And NO mindless fighting with Kagura this time. I will not pay for the damage you two cause anymore."

"Yeah yeah I get it mom. Tell the boys and Tohru I said by." She waved and excited the house.

Shigure sighed. "Must she always cause trouble for me?" He walked into the kitchen. "Tohru Kiri has left the building. Please inform her brother and that hotheaded boyfriend of hers so that my house does not suffer."

"Yes Shigure san." Tohru nodded and smiled before returning to scrubbing the glass she was currently working on.

-Kyo sighed as he sat up on the roof. "Damn that rat. Of all times he had to choose that to come barging in. That was the first time I've been able to show Kiri emotion in almost ten years." He shook a fist in front of his face.

"I wonder how Kiris doing. Her brothers probably yelling non stop at her on how she shouldn't skip class to sit on a roof." He turned to his side. 'Wait a minute isn't that her?' He sat up and peered down.

Sure enough Kiri was walking down the dirt path to the main estate. 'Why is she?'

"Kyo, Tohru cooked you dinner. Now I suggest you get your damn ass down here!" Yuki's angry voice could be heard.

Kyo sighed and stood up. Whatever the girl was doing was none of his concern. He didn't own Kiri, she didn't own him. They both had a right to go and do whatever they wanted. Dismissing the feeling in his gut, and ignoring the voice in his head that nagged him to go after her. He jumped from the roof and walked inside to eat.

-Tony threw Lacie a small rubber ball. "Tonyyy. Is the scary man coming back?" Lacie looked hopefully up at Tony.

Tony shook her head. "No Lacie. He's not." 'Not if I can help it.'

She had heard from her parents when she was younger that Devin had skipped a plane to stay and win her mothers heart. She had also heard that the plane was supposed to leave around this date. So if they all did some 'convincing', then Devin and his other buddy. That actually was pretty nice and a good friend of moms. Would pack their bags and get the heck out of Japan.

"Tony! Bring Lacie in for dinner." Shigure called from the kitchen.

"Alright. Coming!" Tony smiled down at her little sister. "Come on Lacie. Aunt Tohru made dinner." Lacie smiled and clapped her hands. Tony picked her up and carried her inside.

She walked into the kitchen to find everyone minus mom already seated. She set Lacie down next to Kyo then sat on the otherside of her little sister. "You know this is your job."

"Technically it isn't. Considering that I don't have kids for another what four years." Kyo glared at her. Apparently he still didn't warm up to the idea that his daughters had traveled into the past.

"Three years Kyo." Shigure corrected waving a fork in front of his face.

Kyo moved his glare to the dog. "And how do you know this."

"Her age." Was all he said before returning to his meal.

Kyo gave up and also returned to his meal. Dinner was silent for the rest of the night.

Yuki was the first to ask the quiestion on almost everyones mind. "Where was Kiri going?"

Kyo and Tony shrugged. Tohru told them she didn't know. The only one left was Shigure. Lacie was only four, she couldn't really tell.

Shigure looked up from his meal once again. "The main house."

"We know that!" Yuki and Kyo said in unisen. Tony hid a laugh at that. "To do what?" Yuki asked this before Kyo could open his mouth again.

"To see Akito." Two bodies shot up. One sat wide eyed and fearful.

"Oh shit!" Kyo ran for the door.

Yuki pulled Tohru up and ran after Kyo. "Why did you let her go?"

Shigure's reply was a simple. "He wanted her to."

Tony looked up worriedly at Shigure. "Shigure sama. Why is uncle Yuki and dad so worked up over it?"

Shigure sighed and dropped his fork. "You don't need to worry yourself over it. Not at all."

Tony crossed her arms. "But I will if you don't tell me."

"You'll worry more if I tell you. Now help me clear the table. My gosh your relatives have no respect for me." He picked up Yuki Tohru's and his own plate before heading into the kitchen to wash them.

Tony followed suit. Shigure's words hadn't done wonders for her head. Now she feared for her mother. Akito no longer seemed the quiet and reserved man she thought she knew. Now he sounded dangerous, to her mother, and her father.

-"Hello my little kitten. You've come to see me." Akito sat alone in the dark room. Kiri entered closing the door behind her.

"Alone as always. Not surprising, considering the only reason anyone comes to see you is because they have to." She sat down opposite of him. "What's so important that you of all people had to tell me?"

He smiled. "This my dear." She peered closely as he pulled out a box from behind his back. Inside the box was twelve black strings. Weaving inside and out was a pink, purple, and gray string.

Kiri looked quizzically at the box. "What is it?"

Akito laughed. "This is you. Well all of you. The black strings represent the cursed animals. The others represent people that are close to you. The pink one is your dear ane ue. The black and gray are your daughters. As soon as one string makes it all the way through the web of us cursed. Then we will no longer be cursed. Now as you can see, your sister is very close to breaking it, considering she's almost all the way through." He put the box back behind his back. "Let's make sure we keep it that way." He smiled up at her.

Kiri's stomach churned. How many times had he smiled at her like that? How many times had that smile led her strait to heartache? How many times was she forgiven by that same smile? And how many times did that smile return to haunt her memory? To much to count.

"Have you removed your choker yet?" Akito's voice lifted her out of her memories.

"Huh? Oh no." She shook her head. Her hand automatically lifting up to finger the blue string around her neck.

Akito gave her the smile again. "That's good. Even your precous Kyo hasn't seen that state yet. Yours is different than his. Far worse isn't it." Akito's pride was taking him too far.

Kiri stood up, her hand returning to her side. "Don't think it's an honour that your the only one that's seen that disgraceful thing got it. He doesn't need to know that side of me. No one does. Especially since that side reflects you." She growled before taking her leave of the room.

Akito smiled to himself. "Don't worry my little kitten. They'll all find out about your little symptom. Kyo may have it, but yours is in fact far worse. My other little kitten can never compare to the hate inside your body. Can he Kiri. Even your pathetic excuse for a brother will run when he sees the true you. The real curse of the cat."

-"Kiri!" Four people skidded to a stop before they all crashed head first into eachother. Kiri looked strangely at the three panting bodies in front of her.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Yuki grabbed her arm and inspected it. She pulled it out of his grasp and massaged it.

"No he didn't. But that doesn't mean you have to go and take his job. Now why are you all here?" She scanned the small group. Noticing that Kyo's hair was a little ruffled she growled. "Kagura found you didn't she?"

Kyo leaned against the wall. "Please don't remind me. I've had enough of that forone day."

"Well isn't it all my little friends in one group." Akito strode down the hall towards them. The three animals immediatly moved in front of Tohru.

"Your not touching her. Not after what you told me." Kiri snapped at him. He gave her the smile again. Making her cringe and shrink back for comfort. Kyo placed himself in front of her.

"What do you want now?" His voice was cold and spiteful.

Akito smiled at him. But not the way he did at the other cat. "My dear Kyo. All I want is to show you something." He moved towards Kyo. Pushing him aside and coming face to face with Kiri.

"Such a beautiful neck." Kiri's eyes wideoned and she begane to shake her head slowly. Akito's hand raised and placed itself on her throat. "It shouldn't be concealed by this." With a tug the string that had acted as her seal for so long. Had found it's place on the ground.

Tohru gasped and hid her mouth behind her hands. Yuki backed up against the wall. Kyo stood in front of her. "Kiri?"

The black creature folded it's decaying wings around it's head. Bits of bone sticking out and moving amoungst the dead and dying feathers. It's head was no pretty thing either. It's muzzle was a mass of black fur that was half covered in blood. A wet bloody nose topping it off. It stood on four legs that looked like they wouldn't hold a stack of light paper. Now and then a peice of muscle would be shown admist the thick fur. The creatures ribs were showing, they could be counted from ten feet away.

"Kiri? It that...you?" Kyo held out a hand. The creature turned it's bloodshot eyes on him. It growled and lashed out at the hand. Kyo retreated, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Don't you touch me!" She spread her wings revealing the rest of her bloody and matted fur. Then took off through the roof.

"KIRI!" Kyo jumped. The tips of his fingers grazed the feather like tail of his lover. And then herwinged figuredisappeared. Kyo turned his angry eyes on Akito. "You son of a bitch!"

Akito merely kept on smiling. "If she loved you she would of let you comfort her." His smile wideoned. He knew he had awakened something in Kyo. A beast that lashed out and hurt everyone in it's path. Kyo glared and ran out into the field.

"I'll find her. You can count on it." He snarled before running into the comfort of the forest.

Tohru picked her way through the wreckage then ran side by side with Yuki to catch up. "They both seem to like the forest."

"Hmm?" Yuki looked down at her head.

"Well." She smiled. "Kyo ran into the forest when I saw his form."

"I bet you didn't know she had a form." Tohru suddenly grew quiet. Yuki smiled, "Don't worry. I'm her brother and I didn't know either."

-Shigure stood side by side with Tony. Tony's face was a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Was that, mom?"

"Yes that was your mom. Your dad had the same condition. He still does right now. His form is less gruesome though." Shigure kept his eyes to the trees. "Your mom never let anyone know. The only people that knew were me Hatori and of course Akito. Ayame eventually found out, being her brother and all. But he swore he wouldn't tell anyone. It was one of the first true brotherly things he had ever done for your mother and uncle."

Tony placed her eyes just above the trees. Hoping, praying that any sign of a bloodied black wing would show itself. "I'll feel better if we didn't tell this to Lacie."

Shigure nodded his head. "As would I."

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Wow things get a little intense there. Holy I never thought I could write something like that! But alas I know I'llbe recieving letters saying "Man that monster was corny." and "I can't believe you made Kyo and Kiri do that." But no matter what you say I am still the author. Meaning that I am the god of this domain Mwuhahahahahahahahahah! Okay that's over, now I'm just going to get hate mail. Sigh, anyway review if you have the time! (hopefully you have all the time in the world)

Meg


	14. Top of the World

I tweaked the cats true form. So now Kiri's really is supposed to be worse then Kyo's (even if the monster really is kinda corny). Well I left you ata cliffy last time -technically I think I left you at a cliffy-. Oh well, now to end my constant and thourouly useless rambling

Disclaimer: For the 14th time. I own no one but the Americans and Kiri and now Kiri's daughters

**_Chapter 14: Top of the World_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

-Kiri wove in and out and around everything in her way. They had all seen the ugly side of her. And worse yet she had hit Kyo with it. Never again would she go back and hurt any of them again. She was on her own.

_**I wished I was smarter**_

_**I wished I was stronger**_

_**I wish I loved Jesus**_

_**The way my wife does**_

"Kiri!" She paused and turned. No, no one could find her. Not now, not ever. She turned back around and sprinted off farther into the darkness. Her black wings brushing against the tree tops. Fallen leaves marked her hidden trail. Acting like her unable to shed tears.

_**I wish it had been easier **_

**_Instead of any longer_**

**_I wish I could of stood where you would of been proud_**

**_But that won't happen now_**

**_That won't happen now_**

'This body could only house hate. Just like him. Just like the one I despise most.' Her bloodshot eyes clouded over. But still no tears came. Just blood. The blood of the ones she had hurt when she was little.

**_Theres a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard_**

**_Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow_**

**_Think I broke the wings off that little songbird_**

**_Shes never gonna fly to the top of the world right now_**

Her body ached from weariness. But she didn't stop. All she did was run faster. Her ears picked up footfalls. One after another coming fast. Too fast for her liking. They sounded like they were gaining on her.

**_I don't have to answer any of these quistions_**

**_Don't have no God to teach me no lessons_**

**_I come home in the evening_**

**_Sit in my chair_**

She cried out in pain as something rather large collided with her shakey frame. "Stop running and talk to me!" She lifted her head to meet another creature. This creature was also completely black. It stood on four legs, it's back legs bended behind it to leap better.

**_One night they called me for supper _**

**_But I never got up _**

**_I stayed right there in my chair_**

"Leave me alone!" She struck out at it with her left wing. It was thrown off her, hitting a nearby tree. She got back up and continued to run.

"NO!" It tackled her again. "I'm not letting you leave me again got it. I won't lose you again." She struggled against the creature. "Kiri. I love you. Don't run away from me."

She looked up into the eyes of her friend. Her lover. Kyo's eyes. "Talk to me damnit! Or is he right?" Kyo panted heavily.

**_Theres a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard_**

**_Disappearing everday without so much as a word somehow_**

**_Think I broke the wings of that little songbird_**

**_Shes never gonna fly to the top of the world right now_**

"Who?" She crawled out from under him.

"Akito." He looked up at her.

"About what?"

"You hating me."

She stepped back shocked. "You'd believe that?"

He glared at her."You ran off and left me!"

**_I'd wished I'd known you_**

**_Wished I'd shown you_**

**_All of the things I was on the inside_**

"I'm sorry." Blood started flowing from her eyes again. "I shouldn't of run. But I was scared okay. This side of me is horrible. I hurt and kill people without a second thought when I'm like this."

"I still love you." Kyo was back to human now. As was Kiri.

**_I'd pretend to be sleeping_**

**_When you'd come in in the morning_**

**_To whisper goodbye _**

**_Go to work in the rain_**

**_I don't know why _**

**_Don't know why_**

They spent the whole night there. Kyo naked from the waist up. Holding a completely exposed Kiri in his arms.

**_Cause everyone's singing_**

**_We just want to be heard_**

**_Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow_**

**_Wanna grab a hold of that little songbird_**

**_Take her for a ride to the top of the world right now_**

"Lets go home now." Kyo covered Kiri in Yuki's shirt. Which had been thrown at him when Yuki and Tohru had given up. Picked her up bridal style and carried her home.

Kiri smiled in his arms. "Yes. Lets."

**_To the top of the world_**

**_To the top of the world_**

**_To the top of the world _**

**_To the top of the world _**

**_To the top of the world_**

**_To the top of the world_**

**_To the top of the world_**

**_To the top of the world_**

-"You think they'll be coming home soon?" Tony sat staring out through the open door.

Yuki sighed and draped a blanket over her. "They'll be alright. The only thing that can kill them is each other." He sat down beside her. "Your really worried about them aren't you."

Tony nodded. Trying her best to keep her tears to herself. "They're my parents. I'm supposed to be worried about them." She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "Why are you worried about me?"

Yuki shrugged. "You and your sister call me uncle. As your uncle I'm supposed to be worried about you." He crossed his legs. "Why are you crying?"

"Well." She sniffed pulling the blanket closer around her shoulders. "One day when I was five. Dad went out to see Akito. He spent the whole night out worrying mom sick. When he finally came home he was beat so bad we had to call Hatori over. Dad was bed ridden for a week."

Yuki nodded his head. "I can see why your worried. But you have a little sister to look after too. Don't worry her over things she won't understand." With that he stood back up and headed for the kitchen. "Your aunts worried more about you then your parents. So please put her heart at rest."

Tony smiled at his back as he walked out. "I will uncle Yuki. I will."

-Tohru sat across from Tony. Both of them playing with Lacie. Yuki sat up in a chair. Now and then glancing down to smile at the women.

The attention in the room was suddenly averted as the front door slamed. "Could it be?" Tony's eyes went wide with hope. Tohru almost hopped up and bounded off to the entrance door if a figure hadn't appeared in the door frame.

Kyo stood in front of them, holding a smiling Kiri. Both were drenched covered in blood, dirt, dead leaves, and sweat. But they were both smiling as if they had single handedly won World War II.

Kiri was clutching Kyo's neck, and Kyo was holding Kiri as close to him as she could get. In their current state some people might get the impression that they had had a little tumble in the woods. But neither were breathing heavily, and their smiles were huge and innocent.

"We're back. Wheres the welcome party?" Kyo joked.

Tony stood up level with her father. Tears clouded her eyes. "Your so stupid you know that. The both of you." Her voice was ment to be harsh. But she was laughing, and the corners of her mouth had turned up.

Kyo let Kiri down. "Well I'm glad we worried our daughter. Aren't you Kyo?"

He smiled. "Of course. If we hadn't I would of been scared that she was ashamed of her parents."

Tony stood stone still. Had they just? "Mom! Dad!" She rushed at them. Hugging them both.

Bad idea.

A loud 'Poof' was accompinied by an equally loud "SHIT!"

-Tony glared. "Well how was I supposed to know?"

Kiri sighed, trying in vein to restrain the orange cat cradled in her arms anger.

Kyo thrashed violently in her arms. "I. Am. Going. To. Get. You." He growled. Kiri conked him on the head.

"You just called her your daughter and now your threatining her?"

He pouted. "Well she hugged me!"

She sighed. "Well just because...Oh look at the time. Tony come lets go somewhere out of this room." Kiri suddenly got very tense. Grabbing Tony's arm she sprinted out of the room.

"What was that about?"

"Well um lets just say you don't want to know." Kiri laughed weakly. Another poof came from the next room.

"What was that?" Tony curiously started back to the other room.

Kiri grabbed her mid-drif and pulled her back. "Lets say you don't want to know that either."

Tony gave her a quistioning glance.

Kiri scratched the back of her neck and laughed weakly. Trying to get away she asked "Wanna go shopping?"

Tony shrugged. Neither she or her mom was exactly the 'shopping' type. But hey, why not?

-The two women walked absentmindedly through the mall. Both recieving many glances from different men.

"Do you always get this kind of attention?" Tony whispered.

Kiri shrugged. "Yeah I guess I do. The funny part though is when they ask you for your number. Especially when you come here with you dad and your uncle." She sighed "Those two are merciless."

Tony hid a laugh behind her hand. "I think I can see dad and Uncle Yuki now. Both standing over a corpse. Then theres you in the background. Just smiling and laughingaway." She added dramatic hand signs.

Kiri smiled. "You really are my daughter."

Tony placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head back so her nose was in the air. "The one and only Tony Sohma. Daughter of Kiri and Kyo Sohma. Niece of Tohru and Yuki Soma. And beater of my little training dummy."

Kiri gave her a weird look. "Training dummy?"

Tony nodded. "Yup. I didn't tell him. But from where I come. Shigure sama gets beat up on a regular basis."

Kiri almost doubled over laughing. "Oh don't tell me. Your parents try and stop you every time."

"Actually." Tony thought for a moment. "They encourage it. I never did find out why."

Kiri recovered and nodded her head. "Just make sure Lacie doesn't take after you. I want a daughter that doesn't pick fights all the time." Tony huffed and crossed her arms. Kiri smiled at her daughter. 'At least she has some of her father's pride.'

"Hey babe. Wanna go somewhere? My treat." The two girls stopped in front of a boy. He had dark brown hair and a cigerete perched in his mouth. Kiri arched an eyebrow.

"Your treat? Lemme think." She put a finger to her lips. "I'm busy right now. But why don't you call me. We can make plans later alright." She scribbled a number on a slip of paper and handed it to him.

He gave her a cocky smile. "Trust me babe. You won't be disappointed." He turned and left.

Kiri smirked at his back. "That was fun. Lets go Tony." She turned around and headed for the exit.

Tony ran up and gave her a surprised stare. "Did you really give that punk your number?" Her voice was a mass of startlement.

Kiri chuckled. "Of course not. I'm not that dumb."

Tony looked even more confused. "Then, whose number did you give him?"

The older girl smiled evilly. "Oh a friend's."

- Ring ring. Ring ring.

Yuki irritably picked up the cell phone. Kyo stared at him. Waiting patiently to find out who was brave enough to be on the other end, while chewing on a straw.

"Hello?" Yuki almost screamed into the phone. "How the hell did you get this number and why are you calling?" Not many people knew Yuki's number. Nor had he wanted any to.

Unfortunatly two years ago he had given out the number to his cell. The boy he had trusted it to then let it out to the whole school. Poor Yuki was tormented day and night by girls and boys alike calling him nonstop. Tormented so much that he eventualy had to get a new cell.

_"Wait a minute isn't this that cute girl's number_?"

Kyo spit out the straw that he was now choking on. "What girl?"

_"You know that girl at the mall. I asked her out and she gave me this number. Told me she was busy, call her later. She was extreamly hot_. _I did think her orange hair was a little odd though._"

The two men growled. "YOU WHAT?"

_"Asked her out jeez. You sound like your dating her_."

Kyo grabbed the phone out of Yuki's grasp and crammed it to his ear. "For your information, I am dating her!" He spat out.

Yuki tackled him. They both fought for dominence over the little plastic phone.

_"What the hell! You mean she's taken? Oh damn that explains a lot!" _

The kid hung up.

-Kiri and Tony walked through the door. Yuki stood in front of them. Tapping his foot, his arms crossed over his chest. "Well look who came back."

Kiri gave him an innocent smile. "What's wrong big brother? Did something happen?"

Yuki continued tapping. "About that earlier phone call. Can you explain to me how this guy got my cell number?"

Her eyes went from innocent to amazed. "OH wow! He actually called. Man I couldn't see that happening. Especially when I put down that my name was Kiri **Sohma**. I thought for sure that he would back off."

He continued on with his foot. "Oh really now. Why don't you come here and talk about it with me." He cocked his head and smiled.

She placed the back of her hand over her forehead and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know brother. I feel a little dizzy. I think I'll go lie down." Kiri grabbed Tony's hand and dragged her up the stairs. "Toodles."

Yuki sighed as the bedroom door slammed shut. 'One of these days Kiri. One of these days.'

* * *

Okay. I know a little shorter then the last one. But I gotta admit, I kinda have a case of the writers block. Sigh, sad ain't it? Oh well, by the way. I only got one review for the last chap. Not very motivatin people. And here I thought that some people would go out of their way to send a review to little ol me. 

This does not apply to the all the people that send more then one review for diff. chaps. Thank you and this chap. is hereby dedicated to all of you out there. _Sniff_ it's you people that inspire me to write more often. 

Okay I hafta do this or else I will get in series trouble. The song at the starting _Top of the World _was not in fact written by me. It was written by the Dixie Chicks. Thank you for listining and not calling a lawyer on me. 

See ya next chap,

Meg


	15. Flight 98A

Real sorry this wasn't out sooner. School sucks and I had to update other series (which I'm an idiot for putting so many out). Well um here you go

**_Flight 98/A_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kiri groaned as her boyfriend and brother had yet another war with Devin. Her _former _friend.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" All eyes turned to her as she glared at the three bickering people.

Devin shuffled over to her. "Please Reyna come on. You're a part of us."

Kiri's patience was at it's end. "Don't you ever call me that NAME!" Her face was dangerously red. Even the only one whose temper could match hers was backing away slowly.

"And I wasn't and never will be a part of your group! I only played along because I was lonley! I ran away from home for cryin out loud!" She shouted in the clueless boy's face.

Devin cocked his head not getting the picture. "You, played along?"

Kiri sucked in a breath. "YES!" Panting she stood up, eye level with the boy. "It was never real! I'm not any darkness got it!"

"But what about the test?"

"If you or you numbskull companian would of looked around, you would of saw that Kyo and Haru's necks had it too! It's called a curse! Should I define it?" Kiri's sarcastic remark finished the conversation because she walked out leaving very surprised family members.

Devin went to go after her.

"That's not a good idea." Yuki stepped in front of him.

Devin scowled. "I'm sick of you telling me I can't see her."

Haru laughed from across the room. "No actually he's not keeping you from her this time." He strode up to the two. "This time Yuki's saving you from a very painful death. But someone should go calm her down."

Yuki shook his head. "I've had enough experience to know I won't be much better off then this freak." He pointed to Devin. Devin in turn scowledharder at therat.

Haru walked away and came back pulling Kyo.

"Let go of me you idiot!" Kyo struggled with the hand that gripped his collar.

"You." Haru dropped him. "Go calm your girlfriend down."

Kyo looked absolutly horrified. "Yuki's her brother. Make him." He argued and tried backing away.

Yuki sighed and walked over to Kyo. "Are you hinting you don't love my sister?"

Kyo shook his head. "You're joking right. Do you know what I'd give to make her happy?"

Yuki smirked. "Then go make her happy." He ground out.

Kyo shook his head again. "I said I'd make her happy. Not become her personal chew toy all because American boy over there pissed her off!" He shouted back.

Yuki leaned down closer. "You will become my personal chew toy if you don't get in there and calm her down."

Kyo replied, and the fight begane. Haru sighed and sat himself on the floor. "This will take a while."

Devin noticed that he no longer exhisted to anyone in this room. Taking his more then likely only chance, he dashed down the hall, up the stairs, and into his former girlfriend's room. "Reyna?"

A large object sent him to the ground. Kiri leered down at him. "You're not Kyo, or Nii san. I can have fun with you then."

"Alrighty little missy. Time to calm down." Haru picked her up and carried her bridal style down the stairs. "You have everyone in a panic attack you know that."

She looked up at him sheepishly. "Aru chaaaaaan. I'm sowy. Don't be maad."

Haru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Tell it to your brother."

Kiri pouted and crossed her arms. "Loud a fun you are." She sighed. "Guess I better apoligize."

"Well you can do that now." He replied as he opened the doors and dropped her on her butt. "Alright Kiri, you know the drill."

She sighed. "I'm sorry for scaring everyone. Alright I did it, you happy now?"

Haru nodded and smiled.

Kyo walked over and examined her. Sighing he turned around. "She's fine. She didn't get into a fight." He mumbled the next part. "Too bad. Means the freaks still alive."

Tohru smiled. "Are you alright Kiri chan?"

Kiri nodded. "Yup." She looked over at Yuki. "By the way. How did he get up there?"

"Umm." Yuki looked away.

"Hey look!" Tony burst into the room. "No need to thank me. I know you all love me now."

Kyo glared at Kiri. "She's got your personality."

Kiri glared right back. "Oh you wish."

Momiji appeared by her side. "Tony chan got airplane tickets for some reason." He smiled. "HI Kiri, it's been a long time."

Kiri smiled at the rabbit. "Yup, it has Miji."

Momiji hopped on her back and latched his arms around her neck. "So Tony, why'd ya get the tickets."

Yuki sat down next to Tohru and nodded his head. As if agreeing with the rabbit's quistion.

Tony smiled at her parents. "Well, seeing as your little friend is a pain in your ass now. I figured that I'd get rid of him."

Kyo arched an eyebrow. "You honestly think he's gonna get on a plane without a fight."

Tony's face fell instantly as she plopped down next to her uncle. "I guess I never thought about that."

Kyo looked back at Kiri. "Yeah she's got your personality."

"I think you should be leaving now." Yuki closed his eyes and spoke to the boy behind him, who had just walked into the room. "You're not welcome here."

"I think I"

Shigure walked into the room inturupting Devin. "Hello everyone." He smiled. "Oh Tony I need to see you for a little while."

Tony nodded stupidly and stood up. "Alright."

Kyo and Kiri looked at each other. "Nooo!" They jumped and missed their older daughter's leg. "Don't go!" Kiri called out.

"You'll regret it! Trust me!"

Tony stared at them blankly. "I think I can go with Shigure san. Bye Mama, bye Dad." She smiled and waved before disappearing out the door.

Yuki smirked. "Looks like your daughter's gonna be in your class. How sweet."

The couple growled at the rat. "Shut it." Kyo sneered.

"Oh and Yuki, Kiri." Shigure popped back in. "Great news. Aya's spending the night!"

Yuki's eyes lost their twinkle. "You're joking."

Shigure shook his head. "Nope, and he's bringing Kagura!"

"When is this happining?" Kyo whispered.

"Tonight!" Shigure cried happily and left the room.

Tohru spent the next hour comforting two cats and a rat.

* * *

The doorbell rang. 

Kyo peered over the edge of the roof to the ground below. Kiri jerked him back. "Is it them?"

He nodded stiffly.

"I'll tell Nii san." Kiri climbed back down on the other side of the house and snuck down the stairs. "Yuki. He's here." She whispered into the bedroom.

"Coming." Tohru's voice echoed through the empty halls.

"No Tohru don't!" The two siblings crashed down the stairs.

The door opened. Revealing Ayame, and Kagura.

The pair crash landed at the bottom of the stairs. Staring wide eyed at the figures in front of them.

"Yuki kun! Kiri chan!" Tohru frantically tried checking to see if the two were all right. Oblivious to their visitors still standing in the door.

"Kiri? You alright?" Kyo ran down the stairs. "I heard the crash and," He stopped short. Alerted to the door by the recent gasp. Kyo gulped and took a step back. "Ka, Kagura?"

"KYO MY LOVE!" Kagura jumped over Tohru, Yuki, and a now pissed Kiri and chased Kyo up the stairs. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU COULD OF CALLED OR EVEN MAILED ME!"

Ayame smiled down at his younger siblings. "Yuki, Kiri. It's so good to see each other again don't you think." He pulled them up. "Now I know how much you want to hear about me, but I must know about this rumor."

Kiri knew what was coming. The bad taste in her mouth increased when he actually asked the quiestion.

"Kiri. I've heard from Shigure san that you and Kyonkichie have" He whispered the rest of the sentance in her ear.

Kiri's eye twitched and her face went red. "Uh, um I, I mean we didn't, I" she stuttered out. It didn't help that she was extreamly flustered right now either.

"Mommy. Where's Tony? And some weird lady's hurting daddy."

Lacie. So cute, so innocent. So dead by the time Kiri would be done with her.

Ayame tsked. "Kiri, it is not proper going around and ending up in men's beds."

Kiri snapped out. "I did not do that with KYO! I don't know who this girl is got it."

Lacie, who didn't know what her mother was arguing about with the mysterious man. Gave a few small tugs to Kiri's pant leg. "Mommy, what's going on?"

Tohru picked the girl up and smiled. "Lacie, mommy's just having a little discussion with your uncle." She headed for the other room. "Let's go see if Shigure san and Tony kun's home yet."

Ayame smiled at the doorway. "Tohru chan will make a great mother someday. Don't you think Kiri?"

Kiri nodded, glad to be off the subject of her doing **that **with Kyo.

"Too bad Yuki isn't very flirtatious." Ayame sighed. "If only he were as flitatious as I was when I was in highschool. Then maybe he would have a fighting chance with Tohru chan. Aren't I right, as always?"

Kiri turned. Closing her eyes and counting to ten. "I think it's a blessing he's not half as bad as you are." She ground out.

Ayame laughed cheerfully. "Oh Kiri, Kiri. It's alright to be jealous of my ability to attract the opposite gender."

Kiri turned and seethed. "Like I'd be jealous of You!" With that she stormed up the stairs to where her boyfriend was now fighting for his life.

Ayame chuckled. "Still as hotheaded as ever are we." He smiled. "That's our sister."

Yuki glared at him. "You have the right to stay out of my love life. As well as hers." He walked quickly out into the room Tohru had just entered.

Ayame sighed. "Why must my siblings always give me the cold shoulder?"

* * *

Shigure returned with a very pissed Tony. "Now now Tony. Calm down." 

Tony ignored him and stalked into the next room. Or what was left of it. The house had been almost completely demolished. Half the walls had been knocked down, as well as a fifth of the second story.

Shigure sighed as he eyed the damage. "Why must my house suffer everytime Kagura comes to visit?"

"Gure san! It's so wonderful to see you." Ayame smiled up from his seat on the floor. Yuki and a semi frantic Tohru sat at the other end of the room.

"Aya! I didn't know you'd come so soon." Shigure smiled back down.

"Allright!" They both chimed.

Yuki sighed in annoyance. "Tony come and sit over here so that he won't rubb off on you."

Ayame tsked. "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. You must not flirt with a girl when another is present in the room." He looked over at Tony. "Though she is quite pretty. I don't blame you."

Yuki fumed as a blush colored Tony's cheeks. "I was not flirting with her!"

Tony nodded and sat next to her aunt. "Aunt Tohru. Who is he?" She pointed to Ayame.

Tohru smiled at her. "He's Ayame san. Your other uncle."

The confused girl cocked her head. "Other uncle?" She looked back over at the now curious Aya. "Mom never mentioned me having another uncle."

"Very good reason for that." Kiri cut in as she stalked in through the door. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were covered in dirt, mud, leaves, and grass. Kyo followed her in, also wearing the same look. "We'll be upstairs if you need us." She stated.

Kyo glared at Ayame and followed his girlfriend up the stairs remains.

* * *

"Okay recite the plan." Tony ordered. 

Yuki sighed. "We stick Kiri on the plane. Tell the baka she's going with him. Get him and his friend on. Then have Kyo create a distraction where everyone has to stay seated." He paused for a breath. "Kyo will then get Kiri off the plane. I'll be on the plane feeding information to the pilots to make sure it works. Tohru and Tony are going to be distracting the people inside the airport so that the police aren't called."

Everyone nodded. The plan was very well thought out, concerning their short amount of time. And what had happened last night. Hopefully it'd go off without a hitch.

"Kyo." Yuki turned to the cat. "You will be pretending to be a terrorist. Here." He handed him a gun.

Kyo stared at it. "I can't use one of those idiot!"

"Relax." Yuki sighed. "If you took time to actually look at it, you'd see that it was fake. Unfortunetly these people are probably too stupid to relize it. Now, you're going to kidnap Kiri, take her off the plane, and make sure that they start it up right after you get off."

Tony looked over at the plane. "I can't believe we're doing all of this just to get rid of two people."

"Yeah, well hopefully no one figures out it's us." Kiri commented as she straitened and stretched her arms over her head. "Well I'll get in position."

Kyo sighed and took the plastic gun. "Whatever." He replied and followed her to the plane.

Tohru and Tony smiled and waved at Yuki as he disappeared through the door to the place where the baggage would be taken out and loaded onto the plane.

* * *

"Reyna?" Devin shouted happily. "They really did let you go!" 

Kiri smiled happily. "Yup. I'm so happy to be going with you back to America." she inwardly gagged. 'Oh lord nii san. You owe me big.'

Devin grabbed her arm and herded her to their seats. Jake looked up from his book and smiled. "So they actaully let you go."

Kiri nodded semi happily, and took a seat next to Jake near the middle of the aisle. She wasn't planning on making it hard on Kyo. She also didn't plan on giving Devin a chance to tackle him while he was picking her up.

"So how've they been treating you?" Devin frantically asked.

Kiri smiled. "Very well. They treated me like I was actually one of them." Her smile diminished a little as she remembered she actually **was **one of them. 'Damn this stupid curse.' Turning and glaring at the floor she formed her face into a pout.

"Something wrong?" Jake asked. Only half interested in her wellfare at the time.

Kiri faked yet another smile. "Uh huh. Everythings wonderful." To lift up Devin's ego even more she added "Why wouldn't it be. I get to be away from that creep of a boy, and I get to be with my boyfriend."

As expected Devin's smile grew from a happy one, into more of a triumphant one. "Hmph. You won't have to worry about that loser anymore." He exclaimed.

Kiri nodded and looked back at the floor. A self satisfied smirk placing itself on her face. 'I can't wait to see his face when everything's put into action.'

The loudspeaker crackled. "Attention." a pilot's voice sounded. "Attention. Everyone buckle their seatbelts we're about to take off."

For a small second, Kiri feared she might actually be headed to America.

"Wait, everyone don't panic alright. We've just been informed there's a terrorist on the plane." Yuki's voice cracked out of the speaker. Several gasps surfaced from surprised, and scared passengers.

Kiri had to use everything she had just to stop from laughing.

Devin frowned from his seat. "Where have I heard that voice before?" He muttered to himself.

A figure walked into the room, his face was covered with a black ski mask.Gun in hand he walked over to Kiri.

"Excuse me miss." he ground out.

Kiri almost ruined the whole plan. What she had thought was funny, was now the most hilarious thing she had ever seen in her life.

Apparently Kyo still wasn't exactly happy with them sticking him as a terrorist. Having practically thrown a fit back in the lobby, she could tell he was still trying not to rip all their heads off.

"Yes?" Kiri asked in a scared voice.

Kyo arched a eyebrow but continued to act. "I believe you are going with me now."

She gasped. "I'm terribly sorry sir. But please, my boyfriends right over there. Idon't want to leave him." She noted the slight twitch, that in her opinion was out of jealousy, Kyo did when her heard the word boyfriend. She also noted the small growl he gave out when he heard the word boyfriend in referance to another man.

He nodded. "Sorry miss, but I have orders from" He paused.

Unfortunetly a little boy had decieded to take the oportunity to pull the ski mask off. Shouting as he did it, "Leave her alone! She's in love!" Several gasps echoed througout the plane as a mass of orange hair floated out of the mask.

A teenage girl that Kyo recognized as someone from class 3A pointed over at them. "That's Kyo Sohma!"

"Ummmm," He looked down at an equally startled Kiri.

"Oh, Kyo. It's um you," She stammered.

"Arrrggghhh!" Devin lunged. Fortunetly he missed.

"Just stop pretending and let's get out of this damn plane!" Kyo grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her away.

"Nii san!" Kiri called out. "Nii san we're aborting the mission!" She turned around, grabbing the fake pistol that surprisingly managed to stay in Kyo's grasp, and pointed it at Devin's head. "Now, be a good boy, take a seat,and for godsakes stay on this plane." She growled out. "Or my real boyfriend won't be very happy."

Kyo smirked from behind her. "Hear that loser? She called** me **her boyfriend." To rubb salt in the wound he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Devin growled but did as he was told. Muttering curses he buckled his seatbelt.

Yuki rushed out from the front of the plane."Damn it Kiri. The pilots aren't too happy with me now. I suspect they're calling the desk clerks now. Better hope you're friend and daughter aren't being sent to prison as we speak." He snarled.

Kiri glared at him. "Well this wasn't exactly my idea of a brilliant plan now was it?"

He turned to Kyo. "It just so happens I wasn't the one to screw it up." He shot back.

Kyo scowled. "Who's brilliant idea was it for me to act as a terrorist and swing a fake gun around anyway!"

He shut up as soon as he said that. Instantly regretting it.

Kiri in a frantic daze pushed Yuki out of the plane. "If I die a painful death. I blame you." She shouted at Kyo before pulling him off with her.

* * *

Tohru wheezed as she got into the door. Tony stopped herself from running into her aunt, and instead suceeded in knocking over her dad. Yuki leaned against the wall and took in deep breaths. Kiri flopped down on the floor and desperatly tried to regain her breath. Kyo layed on the floor, to tired to curse and push Tony off him. 

Shigure smiled as he walked in through the other door. "So how was you're mission?" He asked happily.

Kyo growled but stayed silent. Yuki sighed. "At least we got rid of him."

"Yes." Tohru smiled at Tony. "Aren't you glad Devin is no longer here?"

Tony looked at her stupidly. "Who's Devin?"

* * *

It's no longer on hold! Hehe, I know how many of you are probably rejoicing. Sorry for the long wait, but being the idiot I am I had to post chaps for my other series. Fortunetly for you, I finished one, so these'll be put out a little faster then when I started other series.

Till next time,

Meg


	16. Time of Our Lives

-1Hehe, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and I've really had no idea how to end this off. But I know it's time. It was fun, but I think this is a good time to end it (plus if I don't end it now, I might never be able to). So here it is, the final chapter

_The Time of Our Lives_

After much talking, and a horrendous amount of pestering. It was decided that Tony really didn't remember Devin. Which in this case was all fine and dandy. Hatori (who had come by request of Momiji) had figured that her memories of him were lost because he left on the flight. Another bonus for the group. The only thing left, was to remove the curse.

"So how do you think we do this? Get Tohru and big brother to actually date, date." Kiri contemplated. Her back against the cream colored wall of her room.

Kyo shrugged from on the bed. A small grunt the only sign he was listening. Kiri sighed and shook her head.

"You could at least help ya know." She argued.

Kyo groaned. "Why? What's there to help with?"

"Ohhhh." She gave up. Sighing again, she walked over and flopped down on the bed. Her cheek resting against his chest. "I'm just sick of this curse. Sick of Akito. Just sick and tired."

Kyo nodded. Placing his arm protectively around her he brought her closer to him. "I know. I'm tired too." His other hand fingered the small plastic pistol. He really wished it was real. Honestly and truly. If it was real, then he could finally blow that rat's brains out. But not before furiously shouting at him for making himself a damned terrorist, which need he remind him was very likely to get them all sent to prison for a few months.

He supposed that would be too much for the poor rat boy's brain though. Funny since Yuki was thinking the same thing.

&

"I never thought it was possible for someone to be so stupid." Yuki paced restlessly in the middle of the family room. Tohru watched him worriedly as he circled the room for the sixth time. "Did it ever occur to him to watch his back. There was no doubt that any sane person would have made sure that his mask was on tight. Or at least watch for the naïve eight year old behind him."

Tohru smiled wearily and shook her head. "It's alright Yuki. We all got out of there safe."

Yuki snorted. "Yeah. Be glad we don't have the police staring down our noses." He finally stopped and sank down into a nearby couch. "He just irritates me so much. And to think my younger sister actually likes him."

"Kyo-kun has good qualities." Tohru put in, her index finger raised in the air. "He protects her doesn't he?" She tried, sure that this would win him over.

"A fire hydrant can give her more protection than that idiot can." Yuki retorted, resting his chin on his folded hands. "I'm sorry Tohru. It's just been a really stressful day."

The girl couldn't argue with him there. It had been hard work to pull it through, and even harder to keep themselves concealed as long as they did. Tohru was actually pretty sure that if Kyo hadn't blown their cover she certainly would. In an attempt to create a happier mood she smiled and brought up another topic. "Don't we have to conduct that play? It's our last year in high school so everyone figured that it would be good to do another play."

She unfortunately, succeeded in bringing out a long groan. "Must you remind me? I'm still scared by that Cinderella play we had to put on." The memory brought shivers up his spine.

Tohru frantically tried to resurrect what happiness hadn't been there. "Well, this time I heard it was Robin Hood." She nodded her head as if to assure herself she was correct. Yuki looked up and stared at her for a minute before laughing. The poor girl thought she had done something wrong. "I'm sorry!" She blurted, "I won't do it again, I didn't mean it!"

This made the rat laugh harder. Doubling over he groped around for the girl's knee. "I'm sorry Tohru." He gasped, trying to regain both composure and breath. "It's just, I can't see any of our class in tights. And when I do, it's just to much to bear." He straightened and gave her a soft smile. "You did nothing wrong at all."

Tohru seemed to deflate in relief and leaned back on the couch. "Oh thank goodness." She smiled herself and placed her own hand over his. "I wonder who will get to be Maid Marion." She commented, opening her eyes to look at Yuki questionably.

"Who knows," Yuki shrugged and shyly scooted over. Gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders he blushed lightly and looked at his knees. "Anyway I'm sure you'll do a fine job at your part."

&

"I refuse!" The two angry, orange haired teens shouted. Both slamming their fists down on the table at the same time.

"There is no way in hell you're getting me to wear tights!" Kyo shouted loudly, alerting passerby to stare curiously into the classroom. Most of them girls who swooned at the thought of one of the Sohma's in green tights.

"Brother," Kiri whined, ditching the anger to bat her eyes. "You know you don't want me to have this part. All the guys will be trying to get my number." She lowered her head slightly and gave him her best puppy dog impersonation.

Yuki didn't seem to mind. "My dear sister," he started stopping only when a few gasps sounded through both the class and the doorway. "I would think your boyfriend would be able to protect you from the hordes of fan boys." Another round of gasps. The group was now vaguely aware of the whispered conversations being held behind their backs.

"Kiri's Yuki's sister?"

"No way. Though I guess her last name is Sohma."

"And wait, she's dating Kyo? Isn't that Yuki's cousin."

"Ewwww, she's dating her cousin. What a waste."

"Yeah. I'm sure Kyo could do better outside of family."

"I heard that most of them do date inside the family though. I heard Haru was going out with a cousin too."

"That weird hair color challenged second year? I didn't know someone liked him."

Kiri made a note to beat those girls with a table later. It would do wonders for her current anger build up. "Can't you just change the parts? You're student body president after-all." The frantic girl begged.

"I'm sorry," Yuki didn't look up from his work. "It was a vote, just like last year. I cannot change the student's decision."

"Just change the cast you damn rat!" Kyo shouted at the boy, three inches from his face.

Yuki sighed and stood up, making both the angry teens step back in defense and alarm. The boy glared at them and angrily slammed down his pencil. "I said it couldn't be changed and I meant it. Now I suggest the both of you go and get your scripts now!"

Kyo opened his mouth to protest when Kiri clutched his sleeve. "I think we should pick up our scripts now Kyo." She seemed to swallow something hard and gently tugged him away.

&

The auditorium bustled with excitement as the rehearsal went on. The stage had been finished that morning and most of the costumes fitted and stitched. Four days from the big event and they were already practically done. The cast, though most reluctant, were all pretty much done with the memorization and actually seemed to be having some sort of fun. If you could call it that, that is.

"Would you hurry it up! I'm growing a beard here!" Kyo growled at the staggering girl.

His target of anger glowered at him heavily. "You try running with a dress Sir Tights." Kiri snarled back. The two glared at each other before the insult festival began.

Yuki sighed as the frantic Tohru rambled on at his side. Mutsumi, the director, tugged lightly on his sleeve. "Do you think they're okay? I mean, isn't that kind of fighting bad for a relationship."

"Most, yes. Theirs no." Yuki massaged his forehead gently. "Tohru they're fine. Just let them be and they'll be out on the roof in no time making up." A furious blush stained Mutsumi's face at the mention of roof, and Tohru looked a little relieved.

"Do you think so. I mean, I thought that Kagura coming over to help with the measurements put them in a bad mood. But if you think they'll make up later then I guess they're fine." Tohru didn't sound to sure in her words, especially after the two stopped bickering and stared horridly at the girl.

"Please don't tell me you just said that." Kiri hopped off the stage, stumbled, and darted over as fast as the dress would allow. Grabbing Tohru's shoulders she gave them a firm, but gentle shake. "Please, please don't tell me you said that onee-sama."

Mutsumi looked at the triangle of three and cocked her head. "Wait. You're all siblings?"

Yuki shook his head wearily and turned back to the startled director. "Actually no. Kiri was taken from the Sohma's at a young age. Tohru's mother happened to adopt her. It's long and complicated." Mutsumi still looked confused but nodded anyway and turned towards the stage.

"Alright people, let's start this over." Despite her wishes Kyo jumped down from the stage anyway.

Rushing over he practically ran into Kiri, who in turn backed up to lean against his chest, and stared at Tohru. "K-Kagura. Shit Tohru you better not be making this up."

As if answering his question the boar sprung through the double doors. "Oh Kyo-kun my love!" She sang darting for the horrified boy. Using Kiri as a shield Kyo cowered behind the equally horrified girl. Kagura paused as she almost ran head-first into the wide-eyed girl. "Oh it's you," was her greeting as she planted her hands on her hips. "Still following my Kyo-kun like a lovesick puppy eh?"

Kiri took offence at this and raised a daring fist. "Watch it piggy." She snarled, earning her the curious looks of peers and the glare of the insulted girl. "I wouldn't want my little hooves dented now. It might be bad imagery to my fellow girlish classmates."

Kagura growled and clenched her fists at her side. "You're one to talk Kitty Cat." she snarled. "You go running every time your fur is mused."

"Do Not!" Kiri shouted back, lunging for the girl in front of her.

Kagura locked her hands with the girl's in an attempt to protect herself. "Do to!" she retorted. "Kyo wouldn't put up with you so much if you weren't such a damn pansy! He'd much rather be with girls like me."

Yuki sighed and gently batted the orange haired boy on the head. "Shouldn't you be breaking that up?" he asked, waving the rolled up script at the two girls locked in mortal combat.

Kyo shook his head fiercely. "Nuh uh! I'm not risking my life for a girl's who can capably kick the snot out of a professional karate master."

The silver haired boy just sighed, shook his head, and went off to finish something more productive. His family was such a confusing bunch of idiots, he'd rather just ignore them.

&

The wind whistled over head, rustling the trees gently. It was quiet, save for the wind and the soft chattering going on inside the building. The figures seated on the roof each were silent, both content with the other's voiceless company. One of them wore a dress, while the other (after much fighting and ripping of cloth) wore a pair of pants and a billowy shirt. The one in the dress held her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. The one in the pants leaned back on his arms and had closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of the wind.

They didn't seem terribly close, and yet they seemed the closest thing you could find. Neither touched the other. Neither made a move to speak sweet nothings in the other's ear. And yet it was easy to see how much emotion passed between the two. In a few minutes, they'd be gone. Whisked away downstairs to perform in front of several restless and fidgety parents, peers, and small children. But for now, they had only each other and the comfortable silence.

"If you could have anything, what would you wish for?" The girl broke the quiet, her eyes staring dully at the hem of her dress splayed out in front of her.

The boy grunted slightly. He made no move to answer and the silence resumed once more. When he finally spoke, his answer shocked the girl. "I'd wish this damnable curse was gone. And we could just sit here forever."

This was quite an uncharacteristic reply from him, and the girl found herself speechless. Though she quickly got over this and resumed her thinking. It was only them. That had been the reason for his odd response. Had someone been listening to them she would have gotten something completely and utterly different from the reply he gave her.

She understood, though most girls would throw a tantrum at this knowledge. She understood his mood swings and need to distance himself from most. She understood how to handle him and make sure he felt absolutely comfortable in her presence. She didn't go around flitting this piece of information about the other girl's noses, no matter how much joy it might bring her. She did nothing to interrupt the sanctuary they had taken so long to finish building. It was far to easy to tear it down, and she had no desire to spend time rebuilding it. So she kept to the guidelines that she herself had placed down. Dancing along it, laughing and giggling as he smiled at her from slightly behind. Always behind but not far. He would not allow her to travel to far along alone, for he had helped build this sanctuary and also had no desire for it's destruction.

So when the door opened and a relieved silver haired boy had demanded they come down and stop worrying them all, the two did as they were told. Neither worrying about the interruption for their sanctuary was still intact. Now eerie and empty but intact. The two followed the intruder back down into the building and shared a promise that they would return once this foolishness was over. Neither worded this, but each knew. Just like always.

In four weeks a girl would go back home, taking her sobbing sister with her. In two months the small group of four would graduate. In two months and six days two of them would fight for the other's freedom. In a year a piece of string would finishing winding itself through a maze of twelve others. In a year a lifelong curse would be lifted and it's victims free of a terrible burden. In four years nine months two weddings would be held. In six years a baby would be born to two of the four. The baby's name would be Tony.

* * *

It's short I know it is. I also know the pure suck rating the ending gets. It's not beyond my knowledge, trust me. I'm not sure if I'll do an epilouge for this. It's crossed my mind but then again... Tell me what you thought. The storie's gone but you guys can still tell me little things on how good, bad, ugly it was. Ta ta,

_Meg_


End file.
